The Lily of the Valley Volume Two
by Kalexis2006
Summary: Eleven years after the permanent death of Sosukle Aizen and the downfall of Hueco Mundo, Grace, Delilah, Abigail and Kokoro must face and defeat Ulquiorra, not only for the sake of their family, but for the sake of the Soul society. This story is in succession to my first Fic,The lily of the Valley. If you havent read it, you wont understand what's going on. I DON'T OWN BLEACH
1. Chapter One

**The Lily of the Valley Vol 2**

This takes place almost eleven years after The Burning of Hueco Mundo. This is obviously a continuance from my first story.

Grimmjow, Starrk, Lilynette and Harribel live in the Rukongai and run Lilith's Café.

Delilah Jaegerjauques Suzuran: 16 Years old. 5'9". Blue eyes and light blue hair, normally braided to the right side, hanging down to her chest. Usually mature and level headed. Likes to fight.

Roar Pantera: Adjucas. Earth Element. Zanpakuto: Shidareyanagi: "weeping Willow." "From the Earth to the Heavens, weep and behold the face of death."

Grace Ayasegawa Suzuran: 16 years old. 5'6. Purple eyes, black hair, but has Lilith's features. Troublesome. Hopes to become a soul reaper

Fire Element. Zanpakuto: Phoenix. "Arise from the ashes. Take flight, burn with grace and die with beauty."

Abigail Cifer Suzuran: 13 Years old 5'2, green eyes, short black hair. Overly protective of Kaname.

Mercy: Resurrection. Grey/white wings. Air element. Zanpakuto: Don'yoku Arashi "Ravenous Storm." "Like a mighty wind from the East, fall on thy prey and obliterate their existence."

Kokoro Nen Cifer Suzuran: 11 Years old. 5'0" Black hair, Blue-Green eyes. Very observant, caring, and protective. Water element.

Kaname Ichimaru: 11 Years old. 5'0 soul reaper powers. Has Gin's eyes.

 **The Lily of the Valley part Two**

 **Chapter One**

"Captain!" Grace yelled, running up the hill. "Hitsugaya!"

There was no answer.

"DAMNIT URAHARA! I CAN'T MOVE IN THIS GIGAI!" She yelled, running as fast as she could from the hollow that was chasing her.

The hollow closed in, grasping Grace tightly around the shoulders.

"NO!" She screamed out in pain as the hollow began to crush her.

"Sakura no Shi. Bankai! Shioremasu!" Lilith swung her Zanpakuto towards the hollow, completely wiping it out.

"M-mom?" Grace whispered out of breath

"Are you okay? Are you hurt?" Lilith looked over Grace delicately.

"I'm okay, Mom."

"Good." Lilith slapped Grace on the back of the head

"OW MOM!" Game yelled out. "the hell was that for?"

"Sheer stupidity. Also why did you call out for Captain Hitsugaya?"

Grace blushed deeply

"Never mind." Lilith smirked, walking away.

"Thank you, Mom." Grace spoke softly

"You're still in trouble, Grace. Go get the bags you dropped. See you at the Kurosaki's for dinner."

"Shit." Grace muttered to herself, looking down.

"And Grace?"

"Yes, Mom?"

"I'm glad you're okay."

"For now."

"Are you expecting more hollows?"

"N-no…Ma'am."

"Maybe you should spend the weekend in the Rukongai with your Step father."

"NO! Not Grimmjow!"

"He's not that bad, Grace!"

"Who are you trying to convince here?"

"Grace, whether you like it or not, Grimmjow is a part of this family and has tried to be there. Give him a little slack. He may not be your father, but he does care about you."

"He has a funny way of showing it."

"Yeah." Lilith paused. "He does."

"Mom?" Grace asked quietly

"Yes?"

"When is dad coming back?"

Lilith lowered her head. "When he's ready." Her words full of sadness and agony.

"Isn't ten years long enough?"

"Grace, right now is not the time."

"Then WHEN?" Grace shouted.

"Grace Ayasegawa!"

"Sorry, Mom."

"Tonight. Family meeting after dinner. All of us to address the issues we are all having."

"You seem to be the only one not having any problem with his disappearance."

"You're walking a fine line, Grace. Mind your mouth and your manners please. We will have this discussion after dinner."

Grace let out a loud sigh. "Yes mother."

"Thank you. I love you. See you in two hours."

"Yeah… Bye mom." Grace walked away, heading back towards the school where she dropped her bookbag.

"YOU'RE BEAUTIFUL!" Lilith yelled after her. Grace picked up her speed, jogging away quickly.

(*)

As Grace drew nearer to the school she could sense a presence behind her.

"God, not this again." She turned around to see nobody was in the streets, just her. But she felt like she was being watched. "What do you want?"

The garbage can behind her fell over, making a loud racket behind her.

"Your soul." She heard a voice whisper in the wind

"Go home or go pester someone else."

"I want your tasty soul." The voice eerily call out

"Abagail Suzuran Cifer! You're being creepy. It's not attractive nor lady like. Stop and get down here. Now."

"Aww man! How'd you know?"

"I'm used to your spiritual energy. Be home in an hour for dinner. We are having a family meeting afterwards."

"Gosh, what about this time?"

"Dad."

"Grace... You didn't..." Abigail rolled her eyes, scoffing

"He left when you were three, don't you have questions. Don't you wonder when he's coming back?" Grace asked defensively

"No. I don't have questions. If my father had actually wanted to be here for us, he would have stayed. Instead he walked out on the entire family with no warning or word. He's as good as dead to me. I don't care if I ever see him again."

Grace reached out, slapping Abigail harshly across the face.

"It's mom's fault. He wouldn't have left if she wasn't such a bitch."

"You take that back about my mother, Grace." Abigail's hands shook from her fury

"She's _our_ mother. I have no reason to apologize. I'll say sorry when she proves me wrong."

"Someday you'll regret what you said. It obviously won't be today, but someday, Grace. You'll wish you never said that about her. And it'll weigh on your heart. And I hope that regret rots your already reeking soul."

"Shut up Abby. Leave me alone and go home."

"Maybe if you take a look in the mirror you'll see the bitch." Abigail ran off towards the Kurosaki's.

"You seem really sore about Ulquiorra." Hitsugaya said from behind her, startling her.

"Shit! Captain! Good evening." Grace began a short bow.

"Good evening, Suzuran."

"Grace. Or Ayasegawa." She narrowed her eyes

"Renouncing the name of Suzuran so early in life?"

"Hitsugaya... Don't start with me. Not right now."

"It wasn't her fault ya know..."

"I didn't ask for your opinion, Captain. Though I normally value it very highly."

"I see. So then, how about I walk you home?"

"Your services were needed earlier when I was attacked by a hollow. I hate this gigai. I cant wait to go home."

"And do what, Grace? Sulk? Poor you. I wish your maturity would match your age." Toshiro rolled his eyes, walking away.

Grace slowly walked to the Kurosaki's thinking of questions that were really burning inside of her.

(*)

"Grimmjow, sit with me, please. Grace, Delilah, Abigail, Kokoro, take a seat please." Lilith waited patiently for people to find seats.

The atmosphere was very tense. The only sound that could be heard was the breathing of each person in the room.

"You may or may not have questions about your father-"

"Ugh! Mom...No!" Kokoro whined

"And I understand that you want answers-"

"I don't." Abigail rolled her eyes

"So we are going to have a _family_ discussion. Whatever questions you want to know, please, feel free to ask. No matter how hard they may be. I will be as straight forward and honest as I can be on all matters."

"Why is _he_ here?" Delilah sneered

"Because he is your father. And a step father to the rest. Grimmjow is a part of this family and is my best friend. Now, Questions about Ulquiorra..."

There was silence

"Let's not all talk at once." Lilith smiled, shaking her head

"Why did you run him off?" Grace asked fiercely

"What do you mean?" Lilith asked puzzled at the sudden outburst

"Grace stop-" Abigail began

"It's all your fault. It's your fault he left. Ever since that place eleven years ago you both came out different. What did you do to him?"

"Grace, it isn't what she did to him." Grimmjow roughly stated

"Nobody asked you, Grimmjow. This is directed at Lilith." She shot Lilith a dirty look.

"I see." Lilith folded her hands in her lap, her face now completely serious. "I seduced Grimmjow, then Sosuke Aizen. Killed Aizen and had your brother. Your father called me a whore and said he was going to take Abigail and Kokoro from me. I nearly died, and Delilah calling out for me is what saved me from death."

"What did you do to him, Lilith? Besides keep your legs open to the Hollow community?"

"Grace Ayasegawa Suzuran! You are reaching over the line!" Grimmjow growled

"You blame me for his leaving. I don't really understand why, but I respect how you feel. I'm sure you were confused, just as confused as I was, and still am. But now not only are you confused, you're hurt and angry. And I am so sorry that you had to bare that pain and that burden. It's not something you should ever carry alone. Grace, Delilah, Abigail, Kokoro, I am sorry a million times over for any suffering you have had. If it is truly at my expense, I cannot tell you how much I regret it, but would rightfully deserve your anger and hatred towards me. But at the end of the day, you are all my children and I love you all deeply. Nothing will ever change that."

"Lily, stop beating yourself up." Grimmjow gently whispered to her

"Grace, earlier you said it was like I'm not even affected by Ulquiorra's disappearance. I have to tell you... you're dead wrong."

"Where did he go?" Delilah asked

"I don't know. But I have a gut feeling that I know where. I just don't want to go there."

"YOU MEAN ALL THIS FUCKING TIME YOU'VE HAD AN INKLING WHERE MY FATHER IS AND YOU KEPT IT TO YOURSELF?!" Grace screamed out, standing up, balling her fists.

"Lilith?" Grimmjow asked cautiously

"Garaganta." She barely whispered. Grimmjow's eyes widened.

"What happened to this being an open discussion? What did you just tell him?!"

"Hueco Mundo."

"But you burnt it down eleven years ago. Why would he go back?"

"Grace, I don't know. But the space there still exists."

"How do I get there?" Grace asked

"We." Delilah added

"No." Grace sternly said

"Do you even love him anymore?" Delilah asked, leaning forward

"Yes."

"Then why don't we go after him?" Delilah's intent became more clear

"Going to Hueco Mundo would mean he has motives and a real reason for leaving. But feel free to keep blaming me. What you want to hear Grace..." Lilith stood up. "I drove him away. Because after he said he would take my children from me, my trust in him faded. I drove him away because I'm such a bitch. Right Grace? Isn't that what you said? He wouldn't have left if I wasn't one?" Lilith wiped the now falling tears from her face. "I loved, and still love Ulquiorra with all my heart. I would still do anything for him if he walked in here right now. But I love you all just as much and if not more. You are my pride and joy and what keeps me going. There is not a day that goes by that I am not thankful for all of you. It's an honor being your mother. And I'm so sorry that I destroyed our happy home. One day when you have a family of your own, you will understand the sacrifices I've had to make."

"Sacrifices? Right. But yes, you and you alone single handedly destroyed our home. You drove my father away. You drove both my fathers away."

"I think... that you again are wrong. Had Yumichika stayed, he'd be in your life as your father. It was explaining my hollow and your hollow that drove him away. So in a sense, yes, it's my fault, but it was also unavoidable. And again, I'm sorry for the pain I've unintentionally caused." Lilith walked towards the door. "Everybody: Free night. Please, do as you want and be back by 8am. We'll be going back to the seireitei in the morning. I love you all. Good night." Lilith walked out the room and out of the house, and in an instant her spiritual pressure was gone.

Everybody stared at Grace. "It isn't mom's fault. Don't you understand that she is struggling too? Don't be so selfish, Grace." Kokoro spoke

"Do you know how many times I've caught mom crying at night when she thinks everybody is sleeping?" Abigail added. "Mom has had to be strong for all of us. She loved him and he walked away. He might as well of crushed her heart with his hands. Mom's been trying so hard not to fall apart. And it's only been for us. We are the reason she holds on. Don't you get it Grace? It's a huge burden for her. And now to add to it, you blame her for him leaving, and you told her to her face that it was her fault. She may not have shown it, but your words cut her deeply."

"Yeah. You screwed up Grace." Kokoro chimed in

"I mean, I get where you're coming from, Sis. But that was a dick move. You owe Mom an apology... And not one that just says sorry. It needs to be sincere. And Abigail is right, mom is holding on for us. She's putting on a strong face. Mom also has a Division under her. She can't just fall apart when everyone is watching and looking up to her expecting greatness from her." Delilah stood up. "Dad, let's go find mom. She's not okay." Delilah outstretched her hand to Grimmjow.

"Ulquiorra is rebuilding Hueco Mundo. Renovating, if you will."

"You knew?" Grace was shocked, falling into the couch

"He has no intentions on coming back. And If I'm right, he's still loyal to Aizen's will. He's going to try to carry them out. So for the time being, Grace, Delilah, stay together, or with a captain or Lieutenant. Grace, Aizen never wanted you. He wanted Delilah. But Ulquiorra has a vision past what Aizen saw. He will probably come for both of you, if not all of you."

"Way to end the family meeting. Let's go." Delilah walked past Grimmjow, smacking him in the back of the head and walking out the door.

"Grimmjow, does my mother know what you just told us?"

"No."

"That makes it easier for me to hate you." Grace stood up. "Thanks." Grace walked out after Delilah.

"Grimmjow?" Abigail asked timidly

"Yes, Abby?" Grimmjow looked intently at her, hunching over, elbows on his thighs.

"Do you still love my mom?"

"Very much so, everyday. Why do you ask?"

"Because she still loves you to a degree. She'll never admit it because she's afraid of getting hurt again. Not only did Yumichika walk away from her, but you practically gave her over to Ulquiorra. She had to learn to love him, teach him to love, and he's broken her heart. Twice."

"It isn't like I haven't apologized numerous times."

"It isn't about the apology. It's about what you do after. It's how you show her your sincerity."

"Why am I getting a lecture from a thirteen year old?" Grimmjow put his head in his hands.

"Because although I am young, I am opinionated. And I'm trying to help you out with my mother. I like you Grimmjow. I think you could make my mother happy. And right now, more than anything, she needs somebody to be there for her. Hug her until her broken pieces start to come back together. She needs a little... a lot of love. And someone who will actually stay beside her. If, for some stupid reason, you don't want that responsibility, keep all your parts to yourself and don't concern yourself with my mother."

"And now, I'm being told off by a thirteen year old." Grimmjow looked up at Abigail

Abigail stood up, walking over to Grimmjow, putting her hand on his shoulder. "I give you my blessing if you want to be with my mother. But just understand. Hurt her and I will hurt you. Okay?"

Grimmjow grinned. "Yeah, I got it. Thanks, Abby."

"Mmhmm." Abigail walked out going to the bedroom she was going to be sleeping in.

"Kokoro, do you have anything to add?" Grimmjow asked straight faced. They were only two left in the room

"I've only ever seen you as a father figure. Although we haven't spent much time together, you've spent more time with me than my biological father and that means more to me than you will ever know. So thank you for being there when he never was. And I also give you my blessing to be with my mother. Treat her like a queen. Because after all she has been through, all she's endured, all the suffering she's never spoken, she deserves someone who will treat her like royalty."

"Seems like the Encouraging speeches completely skipped Grace and went to the rest of you."  
Grimmjow gave a short laugh. "Thank you, Kokoro. Your words and honesty mean the world to me."

"Hey Grimmjow?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I call you Dad?" Kokoro shyly put his head down

"It would be an honor, Kokoro Nen Cifer. Come here." Grimmjow stood up, walking over to Kokoro, embracing him in a hug.

"Thank you, Dad." Kokoro whispered through tears

Grimmjow finally let go, kissing the top of Kokoro's head. "I have to go find your mother. Not sure what I'm going to say..."

"Sometimes the best thing you can do is remain silent. Just hold her, Dad. Just be there. Sometimes that makes all the difference in the world."

"Will do. Hopefully you are in bed when I come back. Sleep well. Good night." Grimmjow ran out the house, opening his pesquisa. Focusing, he quickly found Lilith's spiritual residue. Using his Sonido, he took off, not noticing the difference in the night sky.

(*)

"HISAGI!" Delilah waved her arm towards the lieutenant. "Hey! Shūhei!"

"What woman!?" He called out, continuing on his way.

Delilah ran to catch up with him. "I can't say hey to you now?"

"Where you go, trouble follows."

"You're thinking of Grace."

"What do you want?" Hisagi stopped, turning to look at Delilah

"I'm going to make dinner for us. See you at your place tonight. I need to discuss something with you." Delilah ran off before Hisagi could object.

"What was that about?" Lieutenant Kira strode next to Hisagi.

"Something about dinner and needing to talk."

"Do I need to talk to my Captain?"

"No, but thanks, Izuru. If she needs to talk I'll gladly listen. It's cute that she confides in me."

"You…like the Captains daughter! Shūhei! Really?" Lieutenant Kira mocked sarcastically

"Shut up, Kira." Hisagi began to wander off

"Do you want me to come as back up? Just in case?"

"In case what, Izuru?"

Kira raised his eyebrows.

"Fine. But for the food. She's a decent cook."

"Because her mother raised her in the kitchen."

"Yes, I did." Lilith voice came from behind the two Lieutenants. "Is there a problem with my daughter cooking you food?"

"Captain!"

"No, Ma'am, Captain Suzuran. My apologies." Hisagi gave a short bow

"No worries, Shūhei. Izuru, you can accompany him if he feels uncomfortable being alone with Delilah. But I'm pretty sure that he can handle himself just as well as you can. Shūhei?" Lilith pulled out some money. "Take this, get some groceries and some ingredients so Delilah can actually cook and not complain about the seasonings you don't have."

Hisagi blushed deeply. "Yes Captain!"

"Lieutenant Kira, would you please walk back with me to our Division? I'm feeling a bit unsettled and sick."

"Of course, Captain."

"Do you know what it is?" Hisagi asked as Lilith walked by

"What do you mean?"

"Recently your shihakusho has been getting baggier. Last time I saw you wearing a loose shihakusho you were pregnant with Abigail. Do you know what you're having?"

"I'm guessing a boy. I meant to get it confirmed when I was in the world of the living."

"Do the girls know?" He inquired further

"No." Lilith said short and to the point. "They have zero idea. And they are never around much to notice. Grimmjow found out last night."

"Understood, Captain. I won't say a word. Thank you."

"I gotta take care of my children and fellows, don't I? Hisagi, I like you. You're a mature and respectable young man. If you ever need anything, just ask. And if you feel so inclined, you are more than welcome to eat with my family for dinner."

"That's very generous of you, Captain. Again, Thank you."

"Don't just stand around thanking me... you have stuff to buy. Go away, Shūhei!"

Hisagi took off, leaving Lilith and Kira to walk to their division.

"Captain, if I may intrude, do you know what Delilah may want to talk about?"

"Ulquiorra. Grace wanted answers so we had a family discussion."

"I see. Are you okay?"

"No, the harsh fragility from last night's discussion is still unsettling to me."

"Very well, Captain." Kira was sure to tiptoe on the subject.

(*)

"Hisagi, open the door!" Delilah yelled through his door

*Moments later the door slides open*

"Lieutenant Kira. I wasn't expecting you to be here. I did not plan on feeding the three of us, but thankfully I bought more than enough food. Would you mind?" Delilah gestured with her arms out.

"It's nice to see you as well." Kira took a few bags from her arms. "Please, come this way."

"Izuru, I know where I'm going. I've been here plenty of times before." Delilah rolled her eyes as she walked past.

"It's still Lieutenant Kira to you, child."

Delilah stopped immediately turning around quickly. "No. That stops when I am in a safe haven. Here, Lieutenant Hisagi is Shuhei. You are Izuru. I am Delilah, not 'Child'. Here we are equals and are not judged. This is the only place other than at home that I feel okay to be myself and feel open."

Kira raised a quizzical brow.

"Either I get to call you Izuru and you call me Delilah... Or you can leave. Although you are Shuhei's guest, I will kick you out, Lieutenant or not. I have something important to talk to him about. And if you're going to stay, then respect my safe haven rules... Please."

"It's scary how much you are like your Mother."

"I'll take that as a compliment. There's sake in one of those bags, so please be careful with them."

"I...How did you... What...Who sold you sake?"

Delilah turned around, smiling. "Doesn't really matter. Come on Izuru, I have food to make and people to feed." Delilah walked towards the small kitchen. "Shuhei! I'm here!"

Delilah put the food on the counter, followed by Kira.

"Izuru, would you put the food and sake in the fridge. I'll begin cooking in about an hour. I need to do something; I'll be back." Delilah quickly left, leaving Lieutenant Kira to put everything away.

"Hey, Izuru!" Hisagi called from the bathroom

"I'm putting stuff away." Izuru called back

Hisagi walked out looking at his full counter. "The hell did she buy?"

Kira held up a bottle. "I see why you like her. She bought you sake." Kira grinned slightly

Hisagi smiled back. "Yeah, I like her, so what? But it has nothing to do with the Sake. Freeze it. We'll open it when dinner is done." Hisagi looked around. "Where did she go?"

"She apparently needed to do something. She will be back in an hour. She threatened to kick me out."

"What did you say to her?"

"I told her to call me by my title." Kira said seriously

"Haha. No, not here. There is no need to be formal here. Though I just need to get her to be formal in the streets."

"Just like Captain Suzuran. Remember when we first met her and she wouldn't use titles even for the Captains?"

Hisagi laughed hard. "Yes. Feels like forever ago that we met Captain Suzuran. Division three could not have a better Captain... No offense to Ichimaru. Captain Suzuran is so motherly to everyone and makes sure everyone is taken care of. She makes everybody feel at peace and so comfortable."

"Yeah, until you mess with her children."

"Don't even get me started with that one. Her children are everything to her. And I'm almost pretty sure she'd kill the person that ever hurt one of her daughters." Hisagi grimaced at the thought

"Guess you better be careful then, huh, _Shuhei_?"

Hisagi gave Kira a punch in the arm. "Shut up, _Izuru._ "

Hisagi helped Kira put the groceries away then impatiently waited for Delilah to return.

*Literally an hour later*

*Knock at the door*

"May I come in?" Delilah called through the door.

*a few moments later no answer*

"Lieutenant Hisagi!" Delilah called out impatiently

*The door slides open*

"Suzuran, what a surprise. What brings you here?" Hisagi smirked

Delilah bit her lower lip shaking her head and smiling. "May I please come in?"

Hisagi held out his hand. "Come on, Delilah."

Delilah blushed lightly, taking his hand in hers. Walking behind him, head down and smiling widely to herself.

"Aww, Suzuran Junior has a boyfriend! How cute!" Kira teased from the kitchen

Delilah looked up quickly, the smile quickly fell off her face. Grabbing the first thing in her reach (A small vase) She threw it at Kira, who thankfully caught it.

"Izuru... You deserved that one. Delilah... Don't do that again. That vase has meaning to me."

"I'm sorry." Delilah looked down

"Hey. No worries." Hisagi patted the top of her head, smiling. "But you sure do have great aim."

"And a knack for cooking. Runs in the family. Speaking of, I need to make dinner. And since we have a guest..." Delilah opened the freezer, pulling out the Sake. "Have a drink. Noticed I said 'A' as in one."

"God you're so bossy." Hisagi whispered in her ear from behind her, taking the sake from her hand.

A small shiver ran through her body as his hand grazed her lower back.

Lilith began setting up the kitchen, preparing to cook. "Pour me one?" She asked, still gathering her ingredients together

"You can't-"

"Sure. But just the one." Hisagi cut off Kira, whose jaw immediately dropped.

"Thank you, Shuhei." Lilith slowly began to craft dinner

"Dumplings?" Hisagi looked over her shoulder, holding the sake

"Is that okay with you?" Delilah turned around raising an eyebrow. "And is that mine?"

"Yes, and yes." Hisagi handed her the cup. "Something is really bothering you." He whispered so Lieutenant Kira couldn't hear him. "Do I need to ask Izuru to leave?"

Delilah took the sake from him, immediately gulping it down. "That tastes horrible! And no, Izuru can stay. He'll need to know, seeing how he is my Mother's Lieutenant." Lilith put her dish in the sink, continuing hand making her dumplings.

"As you wish." He left a light kiss on her shoulder before walking out of the kitchen to entertain Izuru.

Before long the kitchen was heated, enveloped in steam. Delilah was down to her White sports bra that had blue lines on the sides, and a pair of Black yoga pants. Her hair was now in a high ponytail.

"Guys, go wash up, dinner's almost done!" She called out from the kitchen. She heard quick scampering from the other room, making her smile. Checking where the table was, the sake was still out and halfway gone. "So much for just one drink." Delilah rolled her eyes, setting plates down on the corner and proportioning the plates with dumplings, rice and a little curry.

*knock at entrance to kitchen* "Chef, May I come in?"

"It's your kitchen Lieutenant, but yes, you may proceed." She turned around in time to find Hisagi was directly behind her, his arms reached to the side of her, holding the kitchen counter. His body almost touching hers.

"It may be my kitchen, but when you're here you know damn well that it is yours as well." Hisagi lifted his left arm, caressing her cheek with the back of his fingers.

"Shuhei, this is why I said _one_ drink." She shook her head, smirking

Hisagi leaned in kissing her forehead. "Thank you, Delilah."

"Food. Now. Get your plate as well as Izuru's."

"Ugh, so serious." Hisagi rolled his head back

Delilah planted a light kiss on his jaw. "Come on." Delilah scooted to the side, grabbing her plate, and going to the table where Kira was already seated.

"No more sake until dinner is done. I need you both to actually respond like lieutenants when I tell you what's bothering me."

Izuru glanced at Hisagi with a long face, quickly taking his glass and chugging his remaining sake.

"I can't even... You just..."

"I'll hold off on finishing mine-"

Kira quickly took Hisagi's full cup and downing it in an instant.

"Izuru...I... why... No... Shuhei, please, take a seat." Delilah waited for Hisagi to do as asked.

"So what's up 'Lilah?" Kira slurred

"You're absolutely of no use to me. Just shut up and eat. Shuhei, Since you're not _as_ inebriated at Kira, I'm going to need you to take this as seriously as possible."

"I will do my best." He said as he started to eat.

Delilah let them sit in silence for a few minutes so they all would have something on their stomachs.

"Ulquiorra is back in Hueco Mundo."

Both Lieutenants looked at her mid bite, food falling back on to their plates.

"From here on, he is to be seen as a traitor. He is no longer welcome in the Seireitei. If seen, Ulquiorra should be disposed of immediately. He is a threat to my family."

"Well fuck." Hisagi ran a hand through his hair. "That's...why did you let us drink before dropping such a big bomb on us?"

"Remember I said one? I needed a little liquid courage to help me get it out my system."

"How is he a threat to your family?"

"He is loyal to Aizen's will. Aizen wanted a pure army. My mom was the control. My family is the outcome. Hollows with soul reaper powers, but stronger than being made with the hogyoku. If I'm right, my sisters and I are the beginning of a new race. We were allowed to live as to be observed. And probably later at a proper age, used to make more of our kind. But seeing how there are only three Male Arrancar's left, I don't think it will go anywhere."

"I don't understand..."

"My mother is a Soul Reaper. My father is an Arrancar. An arrancar is a Hollow with the strength and powers of a Soul reaper. I am a product of that. I am part Hollow and Shinigami. If I have an offspring with an Arrancar, can you imagine the pure power it would possess?"

"And if you had an offspring with a Shinigami?" Kira asked slyly

"Shut your face, Kira."

The rest of the meal was silent. When everyone was done Delilah began to clear the table while Kira and Hisagi began to drink the sake again.

Finally finishing the dishes, Delilah walked into the living room where Hisagi and Kira were wrestling on the floor. Hisagi and Kira in a neck hold.

"Hey, guys, I think I'm just going to head out..."

Suddenly Kira's foot outstretched, kicking the bottle of sake off the table. The saki flew through the air, hitting Delilah in the chest, breaking and spilling the remaining contents.

"Are you fucking serious?...Damnit Kira!" Lilith stormed over to the Lieutenants. "Release him. Now, Shuhei!" She angrily demanded.

Hisagi looked up, his smile fading, he quickly released Kira. Delilah quickly grabbed Kira by the ear, dragging him behind her to the spot where the broken glass now lay on the floor.

"Clean this up and do it now. You just wasted alcohol." Delilah looked down at her chest. "And you owe me a new bra." She let go of his ear, storming off into the bathroom.

Once in the bathroom she drew bathwater and quickly stripped. Once the bath was full, she brought her clothes in with her, washing herself and scrubbing her clothes furiously to get the stain from the alcohol out. There was a small cut across her left breast from the shattering of the glass.

Hisagi's tub was wide enough to fit two people and big enough that she could lay down completely in it. Delilah laid back after scrubbing her clothes yielded no results. She didn't hear Hisagi or Kira at all. Delilah shrugged it off, thinking they probably passed out. Delilah made extra bubbles in the tub, completely covering herself in a foot of suds. Delilah closed her eyes, not realizing she was drifting off.

Suddenly she felt a shift in the water as it rose a bit higher. "What...?" She groggily opened her eyes to find Hisagi naked in the bath with her. He was across from her, arms outstretched through the outskirts of the tub, head hanging back. "Shuhei!" Her voice stern and low. "Lieutenant!"

He didn't respond.

Delilah covered her breasts, slowly scooting towards him with caution. Moving to her knees, she semi straddled Hisagi, poking him gently in the chest. "Hisagi wake up!"

"Ten more minutes, Izuru." He muttered in his drunken state

"Can't even hold his liquor." She shook her head. Slowly she rose, using his shoulder to brace herself, suds ran down her body. Suddenly Hisagi jolted awake, startling Delilah. Her knees buckled as she fell. As she fell onto Hisagi, his member slid into her, breaking her hymen, forcing her to cry out.

"What the...FUCK!" He yelled out as he felt himself enter into Delilah his hands automatically went to her hips. He sucked in air through his teeth

Delilah tried moving off, failing, sliding back down his member. "AHH!" She yelled out

"Then be still!" He closed his eyes tightly, his nails slightly digging into her hips

"I can't. I'm trying to get off."

Hisagi opened his eyes, staring at her with a look

"N-Not like that you pervert!" Delilah tried moving again, failing, again, descending back onto his member. "Fuck!" She breathed out, holding his shoulders.

"I thought you went home!"

"Are you okay, Hisagi?" Kira asked, opening the door to the bathroom, stopping when he saw Delilah on top of Hisagi.

"It's not what it looks like..." Delilah's wide eyes pleaded

"It's exactly what it looks like, but on accident." Hisagi grunted, slightly moving his hips.

"Argh!" Delilah put her head on his shoulder, trying to bear the pain. "Kira. This stays here. Now get out!" She yelled as Hisagi moved under her again, slowly sinking into the tub under her.

"Your Mom is going to kill me."

"My father will kill you!" Delilah pulled the plug from behind Hisagi, draining the water. "Stop moving!" Delilah put her hands on his chest as he sank even further as the water went down. Soon the water had drained and she was still sitting on hisagi, his member still throbbing in her.

"You can move now." Hisagi gave a slight thrust

"Mmh!" She lowered her head, curling her fingers into her hand. Slowly she tried lifting herself. Hearing a slight moan escape Hisagi's lips, she gently lowered herself back on.

"What are you.."

Delilah lifted herself again, gently lowering herself back down

"FUCK!" Hisagi yelled out

Delilah slowly began to make her pace faster, loving the moans that escaped Hisagi.

"Delilah...Stop...I can't hold on much longer." Hisagi began to thrust into her from beneath

"Aah!" She let out a whimper, but continued, keeping her steady pace. She could feel her inside warming and feeling tight. She was light headed and liked the feeling of Euphoria.

"Delilah! Please!" Hisagi barely managed before he felt her walls tighten around him, forcing his seed to be released into her

"Shuhei!" She breathed out as she came undone around him.

Shuhei looked into her eyes. "What did you just do?"

"I got caught up in the moment... When I heard you moan... I couldn't stop." Delilah lowered her head.

Hisagi gently tilted her head up. "Your parents are going to kill me." He kissed her passionately, their tongues clashed in a heated battle.

"I think I can move now." Delilah whispered. "We need to shower and get the soap off."

Delilah was finally able to get up, standing naked above Hisagi.

"I… I took your virginity… I accidentally took your virginity." His eyes were wide, staring at the blood trailing down her thighs. "I can't even comprehend how the hell…"

Delilah turned the water on, allowing the shower to cascade down both of them. "Come on." Delilah outstretched her hand, helping Hisagi off the tub.

Shortly after, Delilah dried off, putting Hisagi's shihakusho on.

"I need that…"

"Use the towel to cover. Izuru doesn't need to see my naked body."

"I didn't either…"

"Yeah? Well next time check the damn tub before you get in it. Jerk." She said as she walked out the bathroom.

Moving through the living room she found Lieutenant Kira face down, passed out on the floor and the glass still where it was.

"Light weights." Delilah gently turned Kira over, bending down and throwing his arm over her shoulder. Kira was passed out cold, so his weight was like dead weight. Slightly picking him up, Delilah slowly moved him to the couch, laying him down softly. Looking around she found a spare blanket, using it to cover Kira.

Going back to the bathroom she found that it was empty. Ringing out her clothes, Delilah walked the front door, laying her clothes out to dry in the night air

Returning, Delilah began to quietly clean the mess that was made. By time she finished, the sun was coming up. His place was now organized and spotless Going back outside, Delilah grabbed her semi damp clothes, putting them back on and putting his shihakusho on the corner of his bedroom. Hisagi was passed out awkwardly on his bed, laying diagonally.

Delilah crawled in bed laying down next to him. She gently scooted herself closer to him, putting her right arm under her head. Hisagi reached out, pulling her closer, nuzzling his face into her breasts, using them as a pillow. Delilah gently ran her hand through his hair, eventually relaxing and falling asleep.


	2. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

"Hisagi! Wake up!" Kira whispered loudly at the doorway. "Grimmjow is here!"

"Mmh?" Hisagi barely opened an eye to see Grimmjow barging through the door, seething.

"You!" Grimmjow snarled

"What did I do?" Hisagi asked groggily

"Why is my daughter in your bed?"

"She's not." Hisagi closed his eyes again

Grimmjow moved next to the bed, splashing water in Hisagi's face

"look again!" Grimmjow growled

Hisagi huffed and slowly opened his eyes, looking down to see Delilah was sleeping on his chest.

"She's so cute when she's sleeping." Hisagi whispered, brushing a strand of hair off her face

Grimmjow slapped his hand lightly. "Stop touching my daughter!"

"I can't. She's kinda laying on me." Hisagi whispered.

Grimmjow grabbed Hisagi by his shoulder, trying to move him.

"Ngh! Noooo!" Delilah held on tighter, wrapping her legs around his, her grip around his body becoming stronger.

Hisagi looked down, smiling, kind of giving a light chuckle

"Get out of the bed now, Lieutenant!" Grimmjow very lowly warned

Hisagi tried doing as asked, failing as Delilah practically threw herself over Hisagi's body, making him a human pillow.

"I literally can't." Hisagi looked up at Grimmjow

"Daddy, where'd the pancakes go?" Delilah mumbled in her sleep

Grimmjow looked at his daughter with a smirk while Hisagi looked confused

"What's a pancake?"

"Daddy, please, pancakes." She mumbled again

"You...Stay right there." He glared at Hisagi. "And don't touch my daughter! I'll be back in an hour."

"I don't understand."

"She wants pancakes. What better way to surprise her with breakfast?" Grimmjow looked down at his daughter again. "I haven't seen her this peaceful while she's slept in a while."

"Thank you?"

"Shut up Lieutenant." Grimmjow quickly walked out the room.

Hisagi gently rolled his body halfway, sliding Delilah off on to her side. He lightly rolled her over to her opposite side, spooning her, holding her waist, falling asleep.

(*)

*Two hours later*

"Delilah, wake up." Hisagi called gently in her ear. "Delilah?"

"Mmh?" She barely responded.

"Breakfast is ready. Come eat."

"Five more hours."

"Delilah... Five hours is a bit excessive."

"I don't care!" She mumbled loudly, turning over, placing her head on his chest. "You're comfy."

"Delilah Jaegerjaques Suzuran! Get your ass out of that Lieutenants bed before I pull you out of it!" Grimmjow yelled from the other room

Delilah sat straight up in the bed. "What... in the hell?" She looked around, shocked to find Hisagi in bed with her. "Why are you in my bed? My dad is going to kill you!"

"First of all, Good morning. Secondly, you're still at my place... In my bed."

"I...um... How are you feeling?" Delilah blushed, recalling the nights events

"Better rested than I ever have been. Thanks for cleaning up the place."

"mmh." Delilah slowly crawled to the edge of the bed, sitting and putting her legs over the edge

"Are you okay?" Hisagi got out of the bed, standing In front of Delilah

"Im just a bit sore." Which wasn't a lie but wasn't the complete truth

"When did you get that cut?" Hisagi noted the laceration that now subsided across her left breast

"Last night when Izuru kicked the damn bottle of Sake while you two were wrestling, It flew off the table and burst when it hit my chest. Also where the stain on my bra came from...I tried getting it out in the tub last night, but obviously it did no good."

"When did you go to sleep? And how did we get in bed?"

"I have NO idea how you made it from the bathroom to the bedroom, but you did. And I had to pick Izuru off the floor and put him on the couch. I even covered him with a blanket."

"You...picked up Izuru?"

"Yeah... I'm not some weak little girl, Shūhei."

"SUZURAN!" Grimmjow now roared her name

"Oh my god... He's actually here... why didn't you tell me?!" She whispered furiously

"I did tell you. Your dad made breakfast. Let's eat." Hisagi extended his hand.

Hisagi led her out the room by her hand, letting go before Grimmjow could see.

"Good morning," Grimmjow's glare was almost unbearable

"Dad." Delilah let out a yawn. Looking around, she saw four plates on the table and a huge stack of pancakes in the middle. "DAD! You made me pancakes?! I LOVE YOU!" Delilah ran over to Grimmjow giving him a hard hug.

"Well, hard not to make them when you were asking me to make them in your dreams."

"I...Thank you, Dad." She gave him a light kiss on the cheek. "You're the best." She whispered

"I know. Now let's eat." Hisagi sat on one side of Delilah while Grimmjow was on the other. Kira sat directly across from her.

The table was silent for the first part of breakfast

"Delilah, where's your shirt?" Grimmjow inquired

"It should still be in the kitchen where I left it last night while I made dinner."

"Wouldn't it be more appropriate for a young lady to be properly dressed in a man's house?"

"Yes, Sir." Delilah got the hint.

Walking into the kitchen she found her shirt. Slowly putting it on, she heard a crash in the living room. Delilah quickly ran to find Grimmjow was on top of Hisagi, hands around his throat

"Damnit!" Delilah quickly walked over to Grimmjow slapping the back of his head then grabbing him by his ear, yanking him backwards. "You don't get to do that here. Apologize to Shūhei!"

"Do what?!" Grimmjow gave her a straight face

"You don't attack people in their own house. This is his place, not yours. This is also my safe haven. Get out Grimmjow." Delilah pointed towards the door, a stern expression crossed her face

"Exactly like your mom."

"Out!" She said more aggressively

Grimmjow frowned, getting up, glancing down at Hisagi, then to Delilah who was standing between the two. Delilah raised both brows at him. The silence between the two, an unspoken communication. She was challenging him. Grimmjow backed down, walking away.

Delilah turned around. "Are you okay?" She asked with sincerity

"Yeah. He's just pissed you were in my bed and practically sleeping on top of me. I get it."

"Thanks for listening last night... Well, kinda listening. Kira seemed too far gone that he couldn't even be part of the conversation."

"No problem. You know I'm always here when you need me." Hisagi grinned.

"Shūhei, do me a favor and find out what Izuru remembers from last night?"

"Why? What happened?" Hisagi became serious quickly

"Well, if you don't remember then it doesn't matter."

"Delilah Jaegerjaquez… so help me…"

"Shūhei, please…" Delilah responded quietly

"What happened?" Hisagi again in a softer more gentle voice.

"I can't… My dad is listening."

"Now you really have me concerned."

"Just, talk with Izuru. Please. Together you'll come across the realization." Delilah gave him a gentle kiss on the cheek. "I will see you later. Training grounds before dinner."

*Later that day*

"Lieutenant Hisagi! What a night, huh?" Kira asked. Lieutenant Kira asked for the remainder of the day off seeing how he was still hung over.

"Yeah, I don't remember much." Hisagi felt troubled. "Something happened last night and I have no idea what it was. Though I had a crazy dream."

"I had a weird dream too, but it's not one I would want to speak about in public."

"Agreed."

"I woke up this morning on your couch, covered in a blanket... I have no idea how I did that."

"You didn't. Delilah picked you up off the floor and moved you to the couch... Or so she says."

"Did she pick you up too?" Lieutenant Kira's eyes crumpled in curiosity

"No. She said I somehow managed to make it from the bathroom to the bedroom."

"She's going to make a great wife someday. The place was spotless when I woke up this morning."

"Izuru...What's the last thing you remember from last night?"

"Delilah making dinner and drinking with you. What about you?"

"I somewhat remember eating but I don't remember what she said at the table."

Kira pulled Hisagi into an alley way away from prying ears.

"my dream was I walked in on you and Delilah in the bathroom. She was on top of you, covered in bubbles, thank goodness. But her expression when I opened the door was priceless. She was all 'It's not what it looks like!'" Kira laughed slightly While Hisagi's face drained of color. "And you were like... 'It's exactly what it looks like but on accident.' And then she yelled at me to get out."

"I had a dream similar to that. Lieutenant Kira, I apologize to cut this short, but I have to go." Lieutenant Hisagi began to run towards the training ground.

(*)

"Lieutenant Hisagi." Lilith's voice could be heard ringing through the training ground

"Captain Suzuran. It's a pleasure to see you."

"Right now it is not a pleasure. We need to talk...about Delilah."

"Yes, well... I was actually hoping to see her soon. I need to confirm something with her."

"Lieutenant, are you aware of last night's activities?"

"That's what I actually wanted to talk to her about." Hisagi shifted uncomfortably.

"Then next time you will know better to drink around my daughter?"

"Yes, Ma'am. I'm so sorry."

"The next time my daughter comes home with a laceration on her body from hanging with you and my Lieutenant, you both will be paying the price."

"I... Yes, Ma'am." Hisagi stated awkwardly

"Good talking to you, Lieutenant. My daughter has taking a liking to you. Be gentle with her. Good day." Lilith's spiritual pressure quickly faded.

Hisagi sat on the steps at the bottom of the training grounds, putting his face in his hands. "What did I do?" He whispered to himself

"You still haven't figured it out?" Delilah said, sitting next to him, startling him

"AHH!" He yelled out, falling forward. Delilah quickly caught him by the arm, making the fall incomplete

"I figured you'd have an idea by now." Delilah let go of his arm

"We didn't actually... Did we... Please say it was just a dream." Hisagi turned to her looking into her eyes

Delilah said nothing, looking down, putting her hands in her lap

"Delilah, tell me it was just a dream!"

Delilah still said nothing

"You should have told me this morning instead of beating around the bush!" Hisagi raised his voice

"I-I'm sorry, Lieutenant Hisagi..." Delilah's voice shook and tears began to fall down her face.

Hisagi reached over, lifting her chin. "What did I do to you?" He asked quietly

Delilah looked into Hisagi's eyes, still crying. "Accidental sex." She whispered

"GAH! It wasn't a dream!" Hisagi stood up, pacing back and forth. "It wasn't a dream." He ran his hand through his hair. Stopping in front of her, he looked down. "I accidentally took your virginity..." Horror washed over his face.

"Yes." Delilah said quietly

"YOU FILTHY SOUL REAPER!" Grimmjow roared from the top of the stairs

"D-Dad!" Delilah's eyes opened wide in horror, her jaw fell in shock.

"I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" He yelled, flying down the stairs

"Shuhei! RUN!" Delilah quickly pushed him down and out of the way, turning just in time to be blindsided by Grimmjow. "DAD NO!" She yelled out, grabbing his arm

Grimmjow shook her off, pursuing the Lieutenant. Delilah stared, petrified, immobilized as her father caught Lieutenant Hisagi, throwing him to the ground, unsheathing his Zanpakuto

"You defiled and deflowered my princess! I knew I should have killed you this morning!" Grimmjow took a stance

"Reap, Kazeshini." Lieutenant Hisagi also took his stance.

"No..." Delilah whispered, feeling like her world was about to crash. "NO!" She screamed out. Suddenly a burst of energy exploded around her. "NO!" She screamed again, slamming her palm into the ground. "From the Earth to the Heavens, weep and behold the face of death!" Delilah's eyes glowed a deep blue. "SHIDAREYANAGI!" She called out

Suddenly a vine wrapped around her wrist, pulling her hand from the ground she revealed a zanpakuto attached to her. "Hahanaru Shizen, lend me your strength." Delilah's spiritual pressure increased. "Wall of Earth, rise!" She cried out, slamming her fist into the ground. Suddenly the earth began to shake and wall of rock and dirt rose between Hisagi and Grimmjow. "Now ROAR PANTERA!" Delilah's transformation was smooth and quick. Quickly she ran to Grimmjow and in a flash she had him pinned to the ground. One paw pressed into his chest, the other in contact with the ground.

"The hell, Delilah?" Grimmjow yelled out, trying to push her off.

Delilah bit his arm roughly, her teeth penetrating his hierro.

"AHH! DELILAH JAEGERJAQUEZ!"

Delilah let go, sitting between Grimmjow's legs, allowing Grimmjow to sit up.

"You...You bit me..."

"That is MY soul reaper." She growled "Touch him again and I will kill you before you get the opportunity to regret your decision. Now apologize."

"No."

Delilah stood on all four, bearing her teeth, her intent to kill was strong.

"How did you 'accidentally' lose your virginity? Explain this to me and I will apologize."

Delilah paused, licking the wound she made in Grimmjow's arm. His bleeding stopped immediately. Delilah sat back down, transforming back.

"I'd like to know too!" Hisagi said from the other side of the wall

Delilah closed her eyes, silently thanking mother Earth, the wall fell down no longer separating the three.

Hisagi hesitantly and slowly walked towards Grimmjow and Delilah, stopping when Grimmjow shot him a glare.

Delilah calmly recapped the events of previous night. Hisagi sat, crossing his legs, looking dumbfounded.

"Lieutenant Hisagi…"Grimmjow stared at Delilah

"Yes, sir?"

"As a Panther when we mate we pick one partner and stick to them. Knowing this, my daughter just claimed you. You are now her mate and you are stuck with her." Now turning his head to Hisagi. "Although I don't approve, I will give this my blessing. Do NOT take this lightly and do NOT hurt my daughter in anyway." Standing up, he looked down at Delilah. "You'd better hope you're not pregnant from your excursion. I already have to deal with your mother, don't need a second pregnant female in the house."

"I thought her shihakusho was getting looser." Delilah muttered

"I'd like to apologize… for last nights events. But I'm not sorry for waking up next to your daughter. Even if in subtle ways, I've cared about her for a while. I swear on my life, I will protect hers as well."

"You're gonna have to learn how to make pancakes." Grimmjow laughed. "Delilah, you are on your own telling Lilith."

"But…dad… she's pregnant…"

"Yeah, and?"

"Her hormones… you trying to get me killed too?"

"You do realize if it doesn't come from you she'll cut your precious lieutenant down without a second thought the next time she sees him?"

"You have a point there… but I'm still waiting for you to apologize to Shūhei."

"Delilah he doesn't need to apologize…"

"Food for thought… I now have a Zanpakuto… Lieutenant Hisagi, will you train with me?"

"On the weekends, you have my full attention." Hisagi smiled down at Delilah

"Oh brother. Delilah, be safe… er. I love you. See you at home for dinner." Grimmjow quickly rose to his feet, brushing the dirt off of himself. Looking from Delilah to Hisagi back to Delilah, Grimmjow decided to leave before he tried to do something stupid.

"While half the family is here." Lilith called from the top of the stairs, "Why don't we all sit down and talk."

"Shit." Grimmjow and Delilah muttered at the same time.

"Lieutenant, take a seat next to my daughter."

"But I'm not part of this family.."

"Shuhei, just do as my mom says!" Delilah whispered loudly

Lilith slowly walked down the stairs, pulling at the legs of her shihakusho

"Hi, Mom. How's the baby doing in there?"

"Delilah jaegerjaques Suzuran. You are no longer my little girl. You've been deflowered, and then you found your zanpakuto. Come here." Lilith opened her arms

Delilah slowly got up, slanting her eyes at Hisagi. "I'm going to die." She whispered, earning a chuckle from Grimmjow. Delilah walked over, standing in front of Lilith. "Yes Ma'am?"

Lilith pulled Delilah into a hug, squeezing tightly. "I love you. Congratulations." Lilith let go. "I found my Zanpakuto at your age. Was in love, joined the Soul Reaper Academy, later got engaged and kidnapped. Then I met your father."

"Mom, where are you going with this?" Delilah stepped back.

"Tomorrow morning you have a meeting with all of the Captain with the exception of myself." Lilith looked behind her daughter. "Lieutenant, you will also attend this meeting. Be there by eight."

"Yes, Captain."

"Delilah, on the weekdays you will train with your father here. On the weekends Lieutenant Hisagi can train with you. Also, the weekends are the only time you are allowed to be with him. When you aren't training with your father you will train with me at the academy after hours."

"Mom, what am I training for?"

"To become a soul reaper. And to defeat the one arrancar you feel is a threat. "

"I never said I wanted to be a soul reaper."

"The fact that you have a zanpakuto means your heart says otherwise."

"UGH! MOM! Come on!" Delilah whined, folding her arms into her chest.

"Hisagi, join us for dinner." It wasn't even a question

"I...Yes Captain."

"You and Delilah can cook tonight. Delilah, take Hisagi home and figure out what you are going to make."

"Yes Ma'am." Delilah quickly turned around, running to Hisagi. Not stopping, she grabbed his shihakusho, dragging him behind her.

"Is that really why you never moved on from me, Grimmjow?" Lilith sat down on the second to last step

"It is."

"Well, thankfully I like him. Is your arm okay?"

"Yeah. Our daughter has a fierce bite when she's protecting something she loves."

"This is going to be a long road. You and I have a Captains meeting to be at... in five minutes."

Grimmjow walked over to Lilith, kissing her forehead. He sat between her legs. "Hop on."

Lilith slid her legs around his sides, wrapping her arms around his neck. Grimmjow stood up, Lilith rested on his back. "Are you ready?"

"Just go." Lilith rolled her eyes, smiling as he took off

(*) The next day after the meeting (*)

"MOM! Mooooooom!" Delilah ran up the stair of the café

"She's not here today." Harribel called from the second bedroom

"Aunt Harribel! I have great news!"

"What is it?" Harribel again called from the bedroom

"I'm joining the Shin'o Academy!"

Harribel opened the door, naked, hiding body with the door. "You do realize the hardship that will come from this?"

"What do you mean, Auntie?" Delilah leaned against the wall, crossing her arms over her chest

"Your father is an Arrancar, your mother is a Captain. You have the advantage and disadvantage of both beings. You will be feared and put down, respected and sought after. You will be prosecuted by classmates for being what you are. Not that you can help it. You'll have to hold your head up high. Don't try to fit in... That's probably the worst thing you can do. But just know, when you're in a jam, not only do you have the Arrancars on your side, but the whole of the seireitei. That is not only your strength but also your weakness."

"I havent thought about that..."

"Not to mention your new beau... The girls are sure to be swarming with talk of the Lieutenant who has been taken by some mysterious girl."

"How did you know?...Don't tell me... My father, right?"

"Just make sure he's good to you, Little Flower. Or he'll be a dead Lieutenant."

"Lieutenant Hisagi has always been good to me, and more understanding than anyone I know!" Delilah raised her voice, balling her fists.

"Your father was right... You really are protective of this one. I just hope he understands what a rare jewel he has."

"If he doesn't he will one day. I gotta go train. Love you Auntie!"

"BE SAFE AND STOP HAVING SEX!" Tier yelled after Delilah

"NGH!" Delilah created a cero, blasting it at Harribel's door, falling down the stairs as she turned around

"Just as clumsy as your mother when I first met her." Grimmjow picked Delilah off the ground.

"Hi dad. Thanks. Gotta go! Love you!" Delilah kissed his cheek, running out of the café

"Can you feel it, Grimmjow?" Starrk asked, coming out of the kitchen

"You mean Ulquiorra's spiritual pressure?"

"Yes."

"It's faint but there. Should we pay a visit to Hueco Mundo?" Grimmjow turned around to see Ulquiorra standing behind him, Starrk next to him

"No use in that since I am here. Delilah seems to be doing well." Ulquiorra said in his monotone voice

"Cifer. What are you doing here?" Grimmjow growled

"Checking on my family."

"They stopped being yours the day you walked away from them." Grimmjow barely kept his displeasure concealed

"Seems like Grace is on a different page, but she's the only one. She will be the downfall of this family. I have to say though, it's quite disappointing that my son sees you as a father. And my daughter wants nothing to do with me. I should have taken them with me."

"And you would have been pursued, killed. Lilith would NEVER give up her children willingly. You know this."

"You are aware I am rebuilding Hueco Mundo. How long have you been spying on me?"

"For the past few years. I go to Hueco Mundo every now and then to release pent up pressure." Grimmjow retorted.

"Ulquiorra?" Delilah stood at the entrance of the café, her eyes wide and body stiff

"Delilah, how good of you to come." Ulquiorra began to walk to Delilah but Grimmjow moved in the way

"Dad, are you okay?" Delilah barely whispered

"Yes." Both Grimmjow and Ulquiorra responded at the same time.

"Ulquiorra, you are not my father. I may have once seen you as my father, but you crushed that the day you walked away. And I know it isn't my mother's fault. What do you want? Why are you here?" Delilah let out a low resonating growl

"It is none of your concern, girl."

"Actually, it is my concern since it not only has to do with my family, but because you need me and Grace. I'm not stupid, Ulquiorra. Give us two years. I don't want to see your face until then."

"Ulquiorra?" Grace's voice trailed off next to Delilah. Her expression was shocked

"And then there were two." Ulquiorra took a seat in the café

Delilah let out a disgruntled noise, rolling her eyes

"Hey! What's going on?!" Abigail called from behind Delilah and Grace who were blocking the way. "Guys! Move it!" Abigail shoved her way through her sisters, almost falling on her face as she broke through.

"Abigail."

"Cifer." Abigail made a face, picking herself off the floor

"I see you also have your mother's talent for being clumsy."

"You try getting through these two, it's more difficult then it looks." She pointed backwards to her sisters behind her

"Watch it." Grace hissed

"What do you want, Ulquiorra?" Abigail asked straight faced

"One of you has gained a Zanpakuto. I'm interested in knowing how as you are all part hollow." Ulquiorra got up, walking to the girls. "Starrk." Ulquiorra simply said. In a flash Grimmjow was on the floor, his arms behind his back

"DAD!" Delilah called out, running to Grimmjow, only to be cut off by Ulquiorra.

"Is it you?" He asked, forming a cero

"LILAH!" Abigail yelled out, being held back by Grace.

Suddenly a force of wind blew into the café

"Like a mighty wind from the East, fall upon they prey and obliterate their existence!" Abigail's voice became low and deep, her eyes glowing yellow. "Don'yoku Arashi!" A small tornado like barrier surrounded her, lifting her off the ground. "Don't touch my sister!" Abigail pushed her hands forward, the funnel quickly moved towards ulquiorra, sucking him in and trapping him. "Annihilate!" The tornado collapsed in on itself, slowly crushing Ulquiorra

"NO! DAD!" Grace called out. "Arise from the ashes. Take flight, burn with grace and die with beauty!" Grace held out her right hand. "PHOENIX! Descend with envy!" Her zanpakuto appeared, wings expanding from, the hilt, wrapping around her wrist.

"Too much energy!" Grimmjow cringed

"Hahanaru Shizen. Wall of earth, rise up." Delilah Slammed her fist into the ground, creating a different wall for each soul.

Ulquiorra found himself alone, Grimmjow and Starrk were in their own section, Grace and Abigail were separated.

"Starrk, let go of my father." The moment starrk let go a wall formed between Grimmjow and Starrk. "Now everybody, listen to me. Grace, Abigail, put your swords away. Calm down and I will let you out. Dad, you need to find mom, immediately. Starrk, you either are with this family, or with Ulquiorra, If you are with him, I will also kill you. Ulquiorra, you don't belong here. Go back to Hueco mundo."

Delilah let down the wall between Grace and Abigail

"I'm not leaving without answers from my father." Grace spoke with hatred

"Don't you get it, Grace?" Ulquiorra said. "You have never been my daughter. I never cared about you. You are alive because Orihime saved you when you were born. Aizen crushed your heart, you died, that should have been the end. You would be dead right now if that human hadn't saved you."

"That doesn't explain why you left mom." Grace wiped the tears that were now falling down her face

"Because I never truly loved her. I was with her to see how the small hollows turned out. Delilah, you are right about my incentives. Too bad the lieutenants didn't hear you, huh?"

"I'm glad to know I was on the right track." Delilah let down all the walls. "You are a traitor and don't deserve to be here. This is my family and I will die protecting them."

"Well then, let's not keep your death waiting. Murcie' lago." Ulquiorra changed into his first resurrection.

"Roar, Pantera!" Delilah growled, transitioning into her Pantera

"Segunda Etapa!" Ulquiorra changed again into his second resurrection, the walls of the café began to shake

"Mercy!" Abigail cried out. White wings appeared the length of her body, her eyes glowed a soft grey

"The...hell... are you doing here?" Lilith spoke from behind Grace "Shiore Rozu. Sakura no shi, Bankai!" An immense amount of spiritual energy flooded from Lilith. "Abigail, Grace, Delilah, leave. Now. All of you go find a Captain. Stay with them." Lilith calmly walked through the door, allowing her daughters passage.

"I'm staying." Delilah said through her teeth, growling

"Delilah, I understand you want to fight, but now is not the time. Grimmjow, get our daughters out of here." Grimmjow didn't move. His eyes darted from Ulquiorra back to Lilith. "I'm not asking you. I'm telling you." A cero formed in her hand. "Get out." A burst of fire formed around her, burning the floor as she walked.

Grimmjow used his sonido quickly grabbing the girls, forcing them out of the café that was now beginning to burn

"MOM!" Delilah screamed out over Grimmjow's shoulder.

"Burn." Lilith released her cero towards Ulquiorra who barely escaped the building

Now in the streets of the Rukongai, Ulquiorra took a stance, his wings slightly singed

"Kurrashu!" Lilith yelled as she used her flash step to cut Ulquiorra's wings

"Cero Oscuras!" Ulquiorra let out a full powered Cero

"Scatter, Senbonzakura!" Captain Kuchiki's voice came from behind Ulquiorra, Cutting his wings into tatters

"Shinso." Gin said from behind Lilith, his blade running through Ulquiorra's core. "What a not so pleasant surprise, Ulquiorra."

"Raise your head, Wabisuke!"

"Reap, Kazeshini."

"Roar, Zambimaru!"

"Captain, are you okay?" Lieutenant Kira asked, standing almost in front of her

"Yes, thank you." Lilith said, smiling from behind her lieutenant

"This isn't over, Suzuran. Surely you know, now that they have activated their power I will be coming for them."

"Touch my daughter or sons and you will die."

"We only have one Son...You didn't" Ulquiorra took a moment to realize what she meant. "You really are a whore, aren't you?"

Suddenly a blade ran through Ulquiorra's stomach

"Hold your tongue when you talk about my daughter." Kenpachi whispered in his ear. "That is the last time you hurt my little girl."

"Captain Kenpachi, please, stop." Lilith softly spoke

Everyone backed away leaving Lilith to face Ulquiorra. Kenpachi forcefully ripped his blade from Ulquiorra.

"I get that you didn't truly love me. But I did love you. My girls loved you and you hurt them. They are young and impressionable. I can't believe that of all the things you would do, hurting them would be it. I'm asking you to leave. Please, don't come back. If you do, you will be a dead arrancar rotting in the very depths of hell."

Ulquiorra glared at her, taking a moment to look at the soul reapers that surrounded them.

"Grace?" Ulquiorra held out his hand and in an instant she was holding his. Suddenly he flew off into the sky with Grace.

"Third seat Ichimaru, Lieutenant Kira, Lieutenant Abari, Lieutenant Hisagi, Captain Kuchiki and Captain Zaraki, Thank you all for your assistance. I apologize for the events that just happened."

"Are you actually okay?" Ichimaru stood beside her, holding her elbow. "You seem a bit shaky."

"You try creating a new life and exert that much force!" Lilith glared at Ichimaru

"You're pregnant... again..." Captain Kenpachi asked flatly

"Mmh. Delilah is going to have a little brother." Lilith smiled widely. "We're going to have to send Abigail the Shino Academy now, too."

"You're kidding..." Kenpachi rolled his eyes

"Abigail will need to train with her Zanpakuto. Maybe as a Kenpachi you can help her out since she's too young for the Academy?" Captain Kuchiki suggested

"How the hell.."

"Grimmjow and Hisagi triggered Delilah's instincts. Ulquiorra triggered Grace and Abigail. The academy is going to have their hands full with them." Lilith laughed, shaking her head.

"We have to get Grace back."

"No, dad. She has been on his side for a very long time. Let her spend some time with him. It'll either turn out bad for him or horrible for us."

"That's just it then… you're just letting her go?" Kenpachi asked furiously

"Yes, dad. She's a headstrong teenager. This is the best way for her to learn."

"If that were Delilah?"

"Ulquiorra would have to kidnap her. She would never blatantly just go on her own with him."

(*)

"Sh...Shuhei. Come...sit down." Delilah muttered from his couch, tapping the seat beside her

"What are you doing here, Delilah?" The Lieutenant looked around his living quarters

"I... I needed some time... and sake... and time with sake..." Delilah slurred her words

"Did you bust into my stash?" He asked annoyed

"mmh, nope! I stole it from my aunt Harribel. My own beverage.. Or three and I'm two whole bottles down!"

"Delilah Jeagerjaques!"

"I love it when you say my name like that. It's so.. it's so sexy." Delilah rolled her head towards Hisagi. "Sh..uhei.. I really like you." Delilah smiled, still slurring her words

"I like you better when you're sober. Come on, shower and bed."

"N-No. The last time I showered... you took my virginity. And…and I liked it."

"Oh my god." He whispered to himself, shaking his head. "Delilah, now."

"N-No. Make me." Delilah sunk into the couch her body falling over

"Fine." Hisagi marched over to Delilah scooping her up.

"You're so strong!" Delilah felt his arm muscles, lightly running her fingers across his skin, laying her head on his chest. "If only I could have been stronger." She muttered to herself loudly

Reaching the tub Hisagi set her down, turning her towards him.

"Strip while I get your bath ready."

"Can't wait to see me naked, huh?"

"Delilah, I swear if you don't sober up you will be getting a cold bath."

Delilah tried taking her shirt off, falling backwards into the tub that was already filling with water, shirt half way over her head.

"i… um… please help…"

Hisagi let out a sigh, stepping into the tub. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"About what?"

Hisagi sat Delilah up against the walls of the tub. "Arms up." He said softly

Instantly her arms shot up, nearly hitting the lieutenant. Slowly he peeled her shirt off the rest of the way.

Delilah looked up at Hisagi, slightly blushing. "Well, at least my bra isn't white. And when did you lose the top half of your shihakusho?"

"Before I had to climb in here after you. Shorts. Lift up your butt." Hisagi turned the water off, deciding to just let it out instead.

Delilah did as asked, Lifting her hips slightly. Hisagi slowly and gently slid her soaked shorts down her legs, his hands grazing her soft skin as he went.

"Shū…hei… im.. sorry."

"Delilah.." Hisagi took a deep breath. "What's going on in that head of yours?"

"i… I couldn't do anything… I couldn't do a damn thing." Her eyes became puffy

"I can't do drunk and crying. Bra. Turn around."

Delilah turned around as asked, trying to hold in the sobs that were coming. Hisagi quickly released her snaps in the back, sliding the straps down her shoulders.

Standing up, Hisagi got out of the tub, turning the shower on. Delilah was still in the same position, head bent down, sitting on her heels. Her bra rests at her elbows.

"I'll be back in a few. Wash up." Hisagi left Delilah under the shower.

The moment he walked out of the restroom all of her emotions crashed down on her. She began an uncontrollable sob as she took her bra off. Thudding backwards in the tub she awkwardly took off her underwear. Curling her knees into her chest, Delilah finally just let it all go, not caring who heard her cry.

Suddenly she felt the warmth of Hisagi's body against her back, making her now cry harder.

"Shh. Shh. Hey, I'm right here." Hisagi brought her body to his, holding her h2lltightly. "I can't help you if you don't tell y whats going on." He kissed her cheek.6

Y"Gr…Grace. Ity h stop her… I couldn't save her. I wasn't strong enough. I'm not strong enough to protect my own sister. How will I be able to protect others when I cant even protective 6ýyyher?"

"What else, Delilah?" Hisagi asked gently in her ear

"Ulquiorra was clear with her that he didn't love us… but she went… why? Why did she leave us?"

Hisagi held Delilah a little tighter.

"Why do people that are supposed to part of my life come in and then just feel free to walk out? What did I do to deserve this? Why do they keep leaving? Why won't they stay? What if he kills her and I never see her again? What if you leave?" Delilah gasped in horror at her own words.

"No. Stop right there." Hisagi turned Delilah towards him, lifting her chin. "I am not leaving you. Don't you ever doubt that for a moment." Hisagi pulled her into a hard hug, not letting go.

"Promise, Shūhei, promise that no matter what obstacle you won't leave me." Delilah wrapped her arms around his neck, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Delilah Jaegerjaquez Suzuran someday maybe Hisagi. I swear… I will never leave you on my own free will."

"I'd like that. Mrs. Shūhei Hisagi." Delilah giggled softly. "Shūhei, thank you for always being here for me." Delilah lifted her head, looking Hisagi in the eyes. "Why are you so good looking? And chiseled… and strong.. my god have you seen your muscles?"

"Delilah?" Hisagi interrupted

"Yeah?"

"Shut up." Hisagi drew her in closer, kissing her lips softly. "I care about you too much to walk away. We need to get to bed. You start the Shinigami Academy in two days. Come on."

"Shūhei, why are you so easy to love?"

Hisagi stopped in the middle of picking her up. "What…?"

"I want to gaze at the stars on a rooftop in the arms of someone I care about. Not do anything but stare into the endless night sky, looking up at the stars."

"Is that right?" He carefully stepped out of the bathtub, cradling her body close to his.

"Mhm." Delilah laid her head on his chest. "Shūhei, what if I don't make it through the academy? I'll be letting down my mother and Captain Zaraki. I don't want to fail two Captain."

"You're going to be fine, trust me. I know you." He kissed her head as he carried her to the bedroom.

"Shūhei?"

"Yes, Delilah?"

"Im sorry for burdening you with all my troubles."

Hisagi reached the edge of his bed, tossing Delilah down.

"Listen here, and listen well. You are not a burden. Your problems are mine. No matter what we'll find a way to fix them. If you were a burden I would not allow you to come here. Shush, lay down and go to sleep."

Delilah stared in awe at her Lieutenant. "I'm sor-."

"Apologize again and I will get your father to come get you."

Delilah let out a small yelp, quickly crawling under the covers

"Shūhei?"

"Delilah."

"Will you lay here with me until I fall asleep?"

"Only if you promise not to talk anymore."

"That's not fair, Shū. Talking to you makes things better."

Hisagi stripped his wet pants, crawling into the bed with Delilah. "Come here." He lay on his back, opening his arms to her. Delilah quickly took him on his offer, cuddling next to his body. Laying her head on his chest, Hisagi began to gently stroke her hair.

"Shu?" Delilah mumbled

"Mhm?"

"I love you." She barely whispered as she drifted off to sleep.


	3. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

The next day Delilah woke up alone in Lieutenant Hisagi's bed with a note laying on the pillow next to her.

 _Good morning, Delilah_

 _You're late for the first day at the Academy. Before you freak out, I've excused the first few hours. Breakfast is waiting for you._

 _Captain Suzuran brought your robes by. Shower and change. See you later._

 _-Lieutenant_ _Shūhei_ _Hisagi-_

"Shit!" She yelled out jumping out if bed, tripping over the blankets and falling to the floor. "OW! DAMNIT!" Delilah scattered, picking herself off the floor. Running through the hallway to the bathroom she slung the door open, sprinting for the shower.

Turning the water on, she heard someone clearing their throat. Turning around she saw Hisagi wrapped in a towel.

"I…um… Good morning, Lieutenant Hisagi."

"Suzuran, good morning. Please, get in the shower."

"Right!" Delilah exclaimed, reaching down to take off her shirt only to suddenly realize she was ready naked. "GAH! SHŪHEI! What happened?" Delilah tried covering herself, failing as she fell backwards into the tub.

"What's the last thing you remember?"

"Takin a few bottles of Sake from my aunt, beginning to drink… then going home. So how did I get here and why am I naked?"

"You were here when I got home. Drunk. On my couch. You fell into the bath water I was getting ready for you, so you needed to strip. You went to bed naked. Woke up the same way. And no, nothing happened. I respect you too much to do anything while you aren't sober."

"Thank you. I'm sorry for the trouble I've caused."

"Told you not to freak out. Honestly I expected you to sleep longer. You will only miss the first hour. Your first class starts in thirty minutes. Take your time, shower and eat."

"Why are you so calm? I'd figure maybe you'd be upset with me." Delilah looked down, hugging her knees to her chest. "Hey, wait… are you saying that if we were both sober you would?"

"Well, yes. It isn't like I'm not attracted to you."

"Good to know." Delilah grinned cockily at Hisagi

"You do realize you will have to address me by Lieutenant Hisagi once you leave my place?"

"I will try."

"Or you will be reprimanded."

"You wouldn't."

"But I would."

"Yes, Sir." Delilah's voice became low

Hisagi bit his lower lip, shook his head and left the bathroom.

(*)

"Shū…shit!" Delilah put her arm down, hiding her face. "Hisa-…damnit!" Delilah groaned in frustration. "HEY!" Delilah let out a loud groan. "This is going to be the hardest damn part." Delilah quickly turned around bumping into Captain Hitsugaya.

"Suzuran."

"Toshiro!" Delilah squealed his name in excitement

"It's _Captain Hitsugaya."_

"Ya know, since your growth spurt you've only gotten taller. Nothing else about you has changed. I like that."

"Are you flirting with me, Delilah Jaegerjaquez Suzuran?"

"i… no, Captain. My apologies."

"Remember your place while you train. You may have grown up around us, but we are still your superiors."

"Yes, Captain."

"You were calling for Lieutenant Hisagi? What do you need?"

"I need help on my swordsmanship. I have a lot of room to improve."

"Grab a bokken and take your stance." Captain Hitsugaya ordered

"But, Captain, you have an unfair advantage."

"Either you want help, or not."

"Yes, Captain! It would be an honor." Delilah ran to the barrel in the corner grabbing two bokkens.

"Toss me one, Delilah."

"It's Jaegerjaquez, Captain Hitsugaya." Delilah threw the second bokken to the Captain.

"Are you also renouncing your mother's name like Grace did?" Toshiro took his stance.

"No. Grace betrayed my family. I'm just afraid of failing and don' t want to bring down the legacy my mother has made." Delilah made the first move which was countered by the Captain.

"Tell me, how did you feel when Grace left with Ulquiorra?" Hitsugaya took a swing, making contact, pushing her backwards

"I felt like part of my heart died!" Delilah yelled, running towards Hitsugaya. "It hurts!" Delilah swung down forcefully.

Hitsugaya again countered, now hitting her ribs, knocking her sideways

"She chose the hollow over her family."

"She had a temporary lapse in judgment!" Delilah's swing became more forceful. Hitsugaya moved out the way quickly

"Why are you still protecting her?" Hitsugaya swung, hitting Delilah's leg, knocking her to the floor

"Because she is my sister. I still love her, even in her stupid decision." Delilah picked herself up, her eyes slightly glowing, her spiritual pressure slowly increasing.

"She left you, just like Ulquiorra. But not only that, she left you behind to be with Ulquiorra, the hollow that left you all alone."

"NGH… NO!" Delilah screamed out, rushing the captain, knocking him to the floor.

Delilah landed on top of the Captain, straddling his waist. Her bokken horizontally across his throat.

Hitsugaya grabbed the bokken, lifting slightly. "What are you really afraid of?" Toshiro yelled as he exerted his energy, forcefully pushing the bokken and Delilah backwards and into a nearby wall.

"That everyone I love and care about will walk out on me. I'm afraid to use force because I don't want to hurt anybody. But also I'm conflicted about protecting Ulquiorra and Grace. I don't know where to draw the line. My heart is confused."

"What else, Delilah?" Hitsugaya asked with sincerity

"It's my fault. I'm to blame for Grace leaving. I wasn't strong enough."

"You are not at fault, Delilah. What happened will never be your fault."

"You remember the Captain's Meeting and the events that occurred."

"Yes, what about it?"

"What if I'm not good enough?"

"The events would not have occurred if you were not."

"I want to become strong. I want to defeat Ulquiorra. I want to protect others besides my family, even if it means protecting them from my family."

"You would raise your Zanpakuto to your family?"

"If it is the right call, yes."

"Very well then. You'll be training with Captain Kuchiki."

"i… what?"

"You have no attachment to him or positive feelings to hold you back."

"Why not let me train with Renji? Byakuya scares me a little. He's quite intimidating."

"I guess that would do just as well. You won't use all of your strength with me. There's no use in continuing. I am unable to help you." Hitsugaya walked over taking the bokken from Delilah. "Lieutenant and Captain." He bopped her on the head

"Ow, 'Shiro!" Delilah rubbed her head

"Captain Hitsugaya!" He bopped her head again

"Jaegerjaquez!" Delilah pulled the bokken from his hands, using it to knock him off his feet.

"Mrs. Hisagi." Captain Hitsugaya teased

"Shut up." Delilah blushed a crimson red

"You're adorable trying to hide those feelings." Hitsugaya laughed

"Are you flirting with me, Captain?" Delilah asked with a straight face.

"Seriously, Delilah Jaegerjaquez? I watched you grow up, baby sat you and now I get to watch you hopelessly fall in love with Lieutenant Hisagi. No, I'm not flirting."

"Good, because, _my husband_ would be displeased with you if you were."

Hitsugaya smiled slightly

"Oh my god! A baby somewhere just died.."

"wh-What?"

"You smiled… it's an occurrence that never happens…"

"Shut up, _Jaegerjaquez_ before I teach you some serious manners by duel of Zanpakuto."

"Shidareyanagi!" Delilah slammed her palm into the ground.

"Oh?" Hitsugaya's hand moved to the hilt of his Zanpakuto.

"Hahanaru Shizen, rise up, and devour!"

Suddenly the ground beneath the captain caved in, enclosing around him quickly, burying him alive. Delilah waited a few moments, but the captain did not emerge. Quickly Delilah put her hand over the spot where she covered him.

"OPEN!" the earth immediately opened freeing a now filthy captain.

"Never.. do that.. again." He gasped for air.

"Are you okay, Captain Hitsugaya?"

"How did you do that?"

"Wall of earth, rise!" Delilah pointed outwards, a wall of rock and dirt formed. "Fall." Just as simply as it went up, it fell down.

"But… How?"

"Hahanaru Shizen, bloom with beauty, Cherry blossom." A small tree began to grow between the captain and Delilah.

"But…" Captain Hitsugaya tried making sense of what he was seeing

"Meadow." Instantly the floor been to grow moss and grass, small flowers began to grow and bloom.

"That… is a rare talent. Safeguard it with your life." The Captain looked around.

"Fuck it." Delilah held out her hand towards the outward wall. "Cero!" a burst of energy shot forward, making a hole in the wall. The setting sun fell upon the captain and Delilah, making the entire place feel peaceful.

"You realize your mother will be paying for the damage you've done?" He whispered in awe.

"Yes." Delilah cringed, face palming

"It really is incredible though."

"Thank you, Captain." Delilah whispered as she sat among the flowers.

Hitsugaya took a seat beside her, not saying anything, just watching the sunset, taking in the aroma of the flowers.

(*)

"Have you read the newspaper?"

"Can it be true?"

"I can't believe he's Been Snatched up."

"I wonder who she is."

"Who cares? She'll never be good enough for the lieutenant.

"If she's with him, I'd assume she must be." Lieutenant Kira's voice came from behind Delilah's classmates.

"Lieutenant Kira. It's a pleasure to see you."

"Lieutenant!" Her classmates gave a formal bow.

"I need to borrow Jaegerjaquez for the remainder of the day." Lieutenant Kira said directly to her teacher

"You're excused, Jaegerjaquez."

"Thank you, Sir." Lilith gave a bow before exiting the classroom.

"Delilah, Captain Suzuran needs you."

Delilah knew exactly what that. Her baby brother was on the way.

"Understood. Thank you, Lieutenant Kira."

"Jaegerjaquez, hurry." Kira was very serious.

(*)

Delilah walked into the house, hearing the screaming of the baby.

"Mom? Dad?" The screaming paused for a moment

"In here!" Lilith called from her bedroom as the crying continued

Delilah approached the bedroom carefully. "May I come in?" The crying paused again, then continued.

"Yes." Grimmjow called out, his voice sounded exhausted

Delilah cautiously opened the door, finding Abigail, and Kokoro surrounding Lilith, Grimmjow and the newcomer.

"How is he?" Delilah asked softly, the crying turned into a slight coo

"Delilah, come here and hold your brother for a few so I can use the bathroom. You're the only one he's not screaming at."

"Of course!" Delilah ran over to the bed, sitting down next to Lilith. "What did you decide to name him?"

"He won't accept any name we give him. He screams at every name. It's been quite the process." Lilith shifted, handing Delilah her little brother.

Delilah brought her knees up, bending them, laying him slanted so they could see each others faces.

"Hi little Jaegerjaquez. Welcome to the world." His face lit up and he cooed at Delilah.

"That's not fair." Grimmjow lowly growled. "He likes her more than me."

Delilah looked up, wearing a slight grin. "Help mom go to the bathroom."

Grimmjow rolled his eyes, helping lilith out of bed. "Be gentle with him."

"Duh mom." Delilah went back to looking at the little blue hair blue eyed boy. Gently she lifted him, holding him close to her heart. "Hello, Grimmjow." The baby screeched and cooed. "That's fitting, little man. To be named after your father. He's strong, arrogant, lovable. With the right guidance, you will go far in this world. And I will help you." Delilah kissed his forehead.

"You're going to make a great mom someday." Grimmjow spoke from around the corner. "So now the world has two Grimmjow's. That's' just a little scary." Grimmjow peeked his head out. "Why is he so quiet with you?"

"I don't know." Delilah was gently rocking him. Junior closed his eyes and began to drift off to sleep.

"He wouldn't even do that for Lily." Grimmjow scowled deeply

"Dad, shut up. My lil man is trying to sleep." Delilah whispered, holding the child close to her bosom.

"That is NOT YOUR little man." Grimmjow whispered fiercely

"Grimmjow!" Lilith hissed. "Grimmjow!"

"What woman?!"

"Let her try out motherhood for a day or two." Lilith smiled widely. "I've raise four wonderful children. Let her see what it's like to be a mother."

"But I.."

"Grimmjow." Lilith lightly touched his arm. "He isn't going anywhere. It's cute that he already likes Delilah"

"Yeah well, us Panthers have to stick together." He rolled his eyes

"Grimmjow?"

"mmh?"

"Marry me." Lilith held her breath

Grimmjow turned back to Lilith, eyes wide. "What did you just-?"

"Marry me." Lilith grinned, pulling out a silver ring, the edges were a sapphire blue

"You must have hit your head when you gave birth. Are you feeling alright?"

"Grimmjow, I love you, and have since Hueco Mundo." Lilith knelt to the ground

"Woman, get up. You're in no condition to be kneeling."

"I see you as my best friend, my partner in crime, the one I want to wake up to every morning and fall asleep next to every night. Marry me, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez."

"But what about-?"

"Panthers mate for life. And you have chosen to stay by me for the past eleven years. Please, I won't ask again. This floor hurts. Either say yes or no Asshole."

"God you have a way with words. Yes!" Grimmjow picked Lilith off the ground pulling her into a deep kiss. "I will always be your Asshole." He whispered, grinning.

"Aww, finally making it final!" Abigail squealed, startling Junior awake. "It took you two long enough. Just sucks that mom had to be the one to ask your stubborn ass."

"ABIGAIL!" Delilah scolded her younger sister

"It's true. But honestly, Dad would have never made the move. He would have waited until he was dying.. Maybe not even then."

"Guys, come on." Delilah sighed loudly

"She's right though." Grimmjow came around the corner with Lilith sporting the ring on his finger.

"Delilah, Happy birthday. We love you."

"Your engagement was my birthday surprise?" Delilah's voice became flat

"No, that was really an in the moment type of thing." Lilith said kindly and softly. "You're going to the world of the living tonight. With a few ranking officers."

"But why?" Delilah was suddenly confused

"Because you are learning a lot faster than even the advanced class. You're doing very well, and they see a lot of potential in you."

"So my skills are going to be tested?"

"In a controlled environment, yes." Grimmjow added, taking Junior from her arms. Immediately he began to cry out. "And hurry back safely. This kiddo really likes you."

"Don't worry about coming home tonight. Just make sure you are in good company." Lilith added

"Yes Mom, yes Dad. Thank you. I love you all too. All five of you." She hugged Kokoro, and Abigail. "You two are the best brother and sister anyone could ever ask for." Then hugging Lilith. "Mom, you're the best. I'm so glad that I get to call you my mom. I would never want to change that." Then looking to Grimmjow and junior. "Dad, thank you for trying and making an effort. I know it wasn't an easy adjustment. I love you, and it's an honor to call you my father." She gave Grimmjow a kiss on the cheek. "And you, little man," Delilah moved closer. "Be good for Mommy and Daddy until I come back. I love you, squirt." She kissed his forehead.

"Delilah, go shower. They will be here in an hour to pick you up."

"Mom... Who is they? Who all will be accompanying me?"

"You'll have to wait and see." Lilith grinned widely

"SHŪHEI!" Delilah jumped out of the bed, running out of the room

"IT'S LIEUTENANT HISAGI!" Lilith yelled after her

"She really likes him, huh Mom?" Kokoro inquired

"She loves him, Kokoro. He may not know it, but she would do anything for him."

"Does that mean I have to give him my blessing?"

"No, Kokoro. That's Grimmjow's job. But your added blessing would be very sweet." Lilith took Junior from Grimmjow. "If you both would please excuse me, I need to feed your little brother and put him to sleep.

"Yes, Mom." Abigail and Kokoro said in unison, leaving the room

"I gave him my blessing last night. The Lieutenant and I had a long talk about where he and my daughter are going." He looked down at his son. "Having children has made me soft." He added annoyed

"You're not soft, Grimmjow. You're just not as much of an asshole as you used to be. That's really not such a bad thing, ya know."

"I would do anything for this family, I will protect them until the day I die. I will protect them with my last breath."

"I don't think your breath will save them unless you ate a shit ton of garlic and the opponent just really didn't like garlic."

"Shut up, Lily."

"Oh but you love me." She grinned

"Yes, I do." Grimmjow kissed her again, passionately

(*)

"Delilah, we need you to acknowledge these rules before we go. Do you understand them?" Captain Kuchiki asked in a serious manner

"Yes, Captain Kuchiki."

"Repeat them to me."

"I am in no way, shape or form to take on more than one hollow alone. If there are multiple hollows, I must call for assistance. Don't be a hero, be a zero. Don't try to save someone else's life, blah blah blah. Yes, Captain, I got it."

"Suzuran-!"

"Jaegerjaquez."

"Delilah Jaegerjaquez, you should heed the captains words." Ichimaru slyly said. "We wouldn't want our precious cargo to get hurt on her birthday."

"Mmh, so precious, Uncle Gin." Delilah rolled her eyes. "Listen, Captain Kuchiki, Lieutenant Hisagi, Lieutenant Abarai, Third seat Ichimaru, Third seat Madarame, Fifth seat Ayasegawa. I understand the rules, but when you are faced with multiple opponents the rules are not what pop into your mind. It is the well being and safety of others. It is protecting those you care deeply about as well as those that are innocent. I will keep the rules in mind. I promise."

"I don't know if I want to call your reasoning childish or wise, but let's do this anyway." Ayasegawa said, opening a portal to the world of the living. "Does everybody have a hell butterfly?"

"Yes!" Everybody but Delilah answered

"I don't have one."

"Walk with me." Captain Kuchiki ordered at her side.

"Yes, Captain."

Captain Kuchiki and Delilah were the first to walk through the portal, followed by the rest.

"You seem nervous." Kuchiki noted

"This is actually a controlled environment, right?" Delilah asked wearily

"No. This is the real deal. We've been tracking a sighting of hollows through Kisuke Urahara. You've been doing so well in your classes that we thought it'd be of use to see what you're made of. Exceed here and you will be on a fast track for schooling. Fail, and you stay in school for another three years stuck in the advance class."

"Captain, staying in the Advanced class doesn't bother me. So either way it's a win-win."

"If things do go south, your safe haven is where?"

Delilah said nothing

"Jaegerjaquez."

"Either with Ichigo Kurosaki or Kisuke Urahara, Sir."

"Very well. Just keep that in mind as well."

"Why do you purposefully intend on forcing me to use my brain?!" Delilah groaned

"Because in battle it has to be clear and stay sharp, but you also have to be able to think quickly."

"Yes, Captain. Thank you."

"I have high expectations for you, Delilah."

"Sheesh, no pressure." Delilah said sarcastically

"You are a first to prove themselves of your kind. This, today, is what not only separates you from the rest, but what will either make you rise to the top or plummet to the bottom. I wish you luck, Delilah."

"Thank you, Lord Kuchiki."

The Captain gave a nod as the doors opened.

The wind was slightly stirring, the breeze rolled along the grass by the river. The sun wasn't far from setting.

"Happy birthday, Grace." Delilah whispered, shedding a tear for her seemingly fallen sister. "I hope you're okay."

"She'll be fine. She's an Ayasegawa." Yumichika stood next to Delilah

"Let me tell you what I know about being an _Ayasegawa_. You leave when times get tough. You don't care and you're completely set on your vanity. You are a horrible father and she should feel no joy in holding your name. You should have been there to guide her and help her, but now she looks to a greater evil in the world. I blame you for that. I wish you would have stayed. Not for me, but for Grace. She resents that you didn't stay and that you didn't want her. She now has father issues and a complex beyond repair."

"Hey! Watch who you're talking to!" Ikkaku yelled out

Delilah looked Yumichika in the eyes. "My sister deserved to have a father in her life. Someone who would stay. Someone who she could depend on. But she hates you for never trying. I dislike you because you made it seem so easy to just walk away."

"Obviously Grace isn't the only one with Daddy issues." Yumichika brushed his hair backwards.

"I don't have 'Daddy Issues'. I have Trust issues. You walked out, my father wasn't seen until I was 5. Ulquiorra left without warning. My father picked up the slack. The people who were supposed to protect me and help me grow up left me alone at the worst times. I now have a little brother, and I swear on my soul he will never feel the pain of being abandoned. He will never be unloved. He will never be subjugated to the prejudice that my siblings and I have had to endure."

"Why couldn't you be my daughter?" Yumichika rolled his eyes, "I got your rotten sister instead."

"I never in a million years want to be your daughter. I am proud and honored to be a Jaegerjaquez." Delilah suddenly became defensive

"Even though your father is an Arrancar?"

"I don't care that my father is an Arrancar, an Ex-Espada. My father has been there for me for the past eleven years, and that's more than I can say for you. Next time you look at Grace, try not seeing a hollow. You're defining her by something she isn't. Try seeing her as your daughter." Delilah stormed off

"So, just in case you didn't already know, Grace is a sore subject for her, as is where or what she came from." Gin smiled at Yumichika. "But she's right, ya know."

"Shut it, Ichimaru." Yumichika walked off towards Urahara's store

"Hey Ikkaku, let's go get some grub." Renji called out following Yumichika

"Lieutenant Hisagi. Go find Delilah." Captain kuchiki's eyes followed her path

"Yes, Captain!" In a flash Shuhei was gone

"Well then, Captain, what do we do now?" Gin asked, rather bored

"We find Ichigo Kurosaki."

(*)

Hisagi found Delilah at the top of a tree by the graves.

"Well this isn't a morbid place to be."

"What better place for a hollow to show up then a cemetery full of dead?" She said blankly, staring off into the sky. The sun was beginning to set and the sky was washing with many colors.

"Did you get a soul pager?"

"No."

"How will you know when a hollow shows up?"

"Instinct."

"What, the sense of your Pantera?"

"Yes."

"Delilah, stop giving me short answers."

"Lieutenant, I don't feel like talking. You're bothering me. Please, leave me alone. If I need help, I'll be sure to scream or something as childish." Delilah lept from the high branch onto the ground, flashing away.

Hisagi stood on the branch, dumbfounded, wondering what had gotten into her. Soon he gave chase to finding Delilah again.

Delilah stood by the water way where they entered the world of the living. Sitting at the edge of the wall, she dipped her legs into the water, instantly calming her mind. She closed her eyes, taking in the smell of the evening air. Her skin felt the last rays of the setting sun, warming her core. Soon the sky was covered in stars. Delilah laid back, her feet still in the water.

Hisagi found her again, this time not saying anything, he took off his sandals and socks,. Sitting next to Delilah he put his feet in the water and laid back next to her, his arms supporting his head.

"I'm sorry." Delilah said quietly

"Shut up. You're ruining the moment." Hisagi said as he stared at the stars. He opened his right arm. "Come here, Delilah."

Delilah scooted closer, resting her head on his bicep. Hisagi pulled her closer so now her head rest on his shoulder. His arm wrapped around her shoulders.

"I've been doing a lot of thinking."

"Shūhei, that's horrible. The last time you thought around me I wound up naked and in your bed."

"Delilah, I'm trying to be serious with you."

"What am I in trouble for this time? What did I do?"

"Delilah Jaegerjaquez Suzuran. I want you to be my wife. No, I need you to be my wife. You complete me. You make me happy. Though you can be difficult, you are level headed and strong."

Delilah sat up. "Be clear about what you're saying, Shūhei Hisagi!"

The lieutenant sat up, pulling out a small box. Opening it there was a small ring, flat and defined by small jewels. "Will you marry me?" Hisagi smiled at Delilah, reaching out, wiping a tear from her face.

"Shū..." She whispered."I love you. Yes, A million times, yes!" She wrapped her arms around Hisagi kissing him softly.

"Happy Birthday, Delilah." He whispered, kissing her back, his hands holding the back of her head and the middle of her back. "By the way," Hisagi leaned back. "You talk in your sleep. You've been telling me you love me for the past few months. Or you'll call out to me when you have a nightmare."

"I'm not the only one that does it. When you think I'm sleeping and you finally unwind and curl up to me, you whisper in my ear that you love me before passing out."

Delilah turned around, sitting between Hisagi's legs, looking out into the water. Hisagi scooted up behind her, making contact, wrapping his arms around her. "I love you, Delilah." He whispered as soft as the nights wind.

"I love you too, Lieutenant Shūhei Hisagi."

"Mrs. Hisagi." He kissed her cheek, making her giggle

"Shū?"

"Hmm?"

"Thank you." She tilted her head do it rest on his arm

"For what?"

"For making this the most memorable birthday ever."

Suddenly there was a shift in the wind. Delilah's body perked up. Grabbing Hisag's arm she threw him into the water, rolling out of the way just in time as a hollow's hand crashed down where they were sitting.

"What the-" Shuhei spewed water as he came up for air. Looking to Delilah there was a hollow standing above her.

"Shidareyanagi." She whispered, digging her fingertips into the earth.

"Delilah!" Shuhei began to swim to her

Delilah stood up, pulling her Zanpakuto from the earth. "Stay there, Hisagi. I've got this one. Isn't that what we came here for?"

Delilah made quick work, cutting the hollow directly in the middle of its skull. Delilah wore a smile on her face as she made her way to the river's edge, offering Hisagi her hand.

"Show off." He said as he grabbed her hand, pulling her into the water.

"Shūhei Hisagi!" Delilah yelled out as she surfaced, wiping the water from her eyes. "I'm going to find you a middle name and call you by it when I'm upset with you!"

Hisagi laughed, splashing Delilah.

"Lieutenant, stop." Delilah became very serious. "Get out of the water. There's another hollow." Delilah quickly pulled herself out of the water looking around.

"I don't sense it." He narrowed his brows

"Shuhei." She whispered very lowly. "Get the hell out of the water."

"Alright, alright." He sighed slowly getting out of the water. When he looked up there was a hollow standing in front of Delilah.

Delilah rushed in, grabbing her Zanpakuto as she went. Swinging her Zanpakuto, she quickly defeated the hollow. Behind her she heard Hisagi yell out as he was taken by surprise. The hollow hit him in his core, tossing him to the side. "LIEUTENANT!" Delilah yelled out, running to help Hisagi.

Three more hollows appeared, surrounding Shūhei and Delilah. Shūhei didn't move. Delilah began to run as fast as she could watching as a hollow took aa swing at the lieutenant, cutting his abdomen.

"Shūhei… no." She gasped in horror "CAPTAIN!" She screamed out. "BYAKUYA!" finally reaching Hisagi he tore his top half of his shihakusho apart, using it as a bandage to temporarily stop the bleeding. "It's going to be okay, Shūhei. I have your back."

Slowly the hollows began to close in on the two.

"Not today you don't. Keep your filthy grimy hollowness off my Husband!" She yelled out, cutting down each hollow one by one, earning a few cuts herself along the way.

When the last hollow had been defeated Delilah quickly went back to Hisagi. Putting her hands over him, a green light beamed as she began to slowly heal him.

All of a sudden Delilah was pulled back by her hair, a blade pressed to her throat.

"Happy birthday, Sis."

"Grace!" Delilah's eyes widened.


	4. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four**

"Grace!" Delilah found herself shocked

"how's mom and Grimmjow?" Grace pressed her blade a little harder into Delilah's throat.

"We have a new brother. Grimmjow Junior."

"Well, that's unfortunate." Grace threw Delilah forward. "What _do_ we have here?" Grace looked at the unconscious Lieutenant laying behind Delilah.

"That, Grace, is not yours. Don't touch him." Delilah felt a small trickle of blood flowing down her neck.

"You did always have thing for him. Maybe I should take him back to Hueco Mundo and use him as my toy?"

"Don't you dare!" Delilah yelled out, quickly rising to her feet. "He's already taken."

"Yeah? Well let's change that!" Grace charged at Delilah using flash step, her Zanpakuto crossing Delilah's side.

"Ngh! No! SAI!" Delilah called out, forcing Grace's arms behind her back, also forcing her to drop her zanpakuto. "Nothing gives you any right to touch my husband." Delilah held her wounded side.

"He's going to die anyway. The hollow pierced his lungs. Can't you hear how his breathing has been deteriorating?"

Delilah raised her Zanpakuto, bring it down so it cut Grace's face below her eye. "I don't know what game you're playing, but it's dangerous. If I were you I would reconsider your options. If you want to continue I have no problem driving my blade through that ice cold heart of yours." Delilah let the tip of the sword rest against Grace's chest.

"Go ahead then. Do it." Grace bucked her chest as much as she could as she fought the spell

"Grace? Hakufuku." Grace quickly passed out and Delilah released the spell. "Shuhei... Shuhei listen to me. You're going to be okay. You have to be." Delilah's eyes began to water. "HELP!" She called out. "SOMEBODY!" She screamed at the top of her lungs.

Delilah held her arms above Hisagi. "Goyogai. Five support cover. I can do this." She whispered to herself as she began to cry. Soon more hollows appeared. "N-No. I can't do this. I can't save your life and fight them... CAPTAIN KUCHIKI! ICHIGO!" She sobbed out loud. "PLEASE!" She tried remaining calm, still holding her arms up. In a matter of moments she was surrounded by seven hollows.

"I-I'm so sorry, Shūhei." Delilah let the barrier down, kissing his forehead. "Please, forgive me." She whispered, anger quickly talking over her. "ARGHH!" She cried out as she picked up her zanpakuto, battling the hollows one at a time. It seemed like for everyone she killed another appeared.

"Please." She whispered feeling defeated. "Somebody help me, please..." Delilah put Hisagi's head in her lap, gently stroking his hair. "Dad please." She looked up to the stars. "I need your help." Tears began to flow down her face.

There was a flash next to her, all she saw was blue. The Hollows were vanishing and none were recurring.

"Delilah, grab Lieutenant Hisagi, take him to Ichigo Kurosaki's. Orihime can heal him. Hurry, before more hollows show up."

"D-Dad." She whispered.

"I know. But right now you need to be strong. I will take care of Grace. Now GO!" He ordered her.

Giving only a second of hesitation Delilah picked up Hisagi, throwing him over her shoulder. Using her underdeveloped flash step she left as quickly as she could.

(*)

Auntie Hime!" Delilah called out as loud as she could. "AUNTIE HIME!"

Soon Ichigo, Orihime, Captain Kuchiki and Gin were outside surrounding Delilah

Delilah collapsed with the lieutenant, falling to the ground.

"Soten Kisshun, I reject!"

Delilah shut her eyes, still holding onto Hisagi with a tight grip, she faded fast.

(*)

"There was a barrier set around the location."

"So technically it was a controlled environment."

"Yes, but it was not set by us. It was a trap meant for her."

"She used White Crawl on her sister. And tried to use Goyogai. I'm impressed."

"She saved Lieutenant Hisagi. And Grimmjow saved her."

"She is beyond the advanced class. We should put her with the graduating class. Whatever she needs help with, we can take her on."

"Captain Kuchiki, you help her with flash step. Captain Kenpachi, you will help her with her swordsmanship. Lieutenant Kira can help her with Kido and Bakudo."

"Then it is decided. Delilah Jaegerjaquez Suzuran will have a seat in the thirteen court guard squad. She graduates the end of this semester."

"Head Captain. Should we not address her as Delilah Hisagi since she is married to him?"

"When they are ready for everyone to know, they will make the announcement. For now it stays here with us Captains."

"Yes Head Captain!" they all said in Unison

Delilah stayed under the window the entire Captains meeting listening for a final decision. She rolled her eyes at the thought of having to train with Captain Kuchiki on something so trivial as Flash Step. It had only been a few hours since the attack. Lieutenant Hisagi is in the fourth division recovering.

Everything about the night overwhelmed her. Delilah decided to run to the only place she felt safe enough to go.

Entering Hisagi's quarters she found the place a bit messy. Delilah immediately began to clean to distract herself. After a few hour his place was finally clean, so she decided to sleep, her mind going over the events that happened.

(*)

"Hey. Hey wake up! Delilah!" Hisagi shook her. "Delilah, come on, wake up." His voice full of concern.

Delilah jolted awake, sitting up straight, her body dripping with sweat, her throat sore

"Hey. You're okay. It's okay." Hisagi brushed her arm gently

"Sh-Shūhei? You're home?"

"Where else would I be?" He rolled his eyes.

"Recovering. You should be recovering. With Captain Unohana and her division." Delilah turned her head to look over Shūhei. "I'm so glad you're okay." She whispered, tears formed in her eyes

"They let me go on the chance that I had someone to look after me for the next twenty-four hours. I figured you'd be here. This has basically become your home. Oh, and there's a small sleeping bundle in the living room."

"Are you okay with the little Squirt being here?"

"I'm actually the one that brought him here…at the suggestion of Captain Suzuran. he wouldn't stop crying. Then I opened the door and Instantly he fell asleep."

"Shū, lay down. I'm going to bring him in here. We are all going to rest together."

Hisagi raised an eyebrow.

"Shūhei, now. Lay down. I'll be right back. You cuddle me, I cuddle him. Win-win." Delilah got out of the bed. "We will change your bandages when you wake up."

Delilah left, quickly returning with Junior in her arms around a smile on her face. "Isn't he adorable?"

"Well, he looks like a small version of your father. I don't find your father adorable."

Delilah scoffed, laying Junior next to Shūhei. "My dad is a sexy beast. That's where I get my amazing looks from."

"Did you seriously just call your dad a sexy bea-? Delilah, what are you doing?"

"Stripping my bra and shorts. Should I take off more?" Delilah shot Shūhei a look

"No… no. Nevermind."

Delilah crawled in the bed scooting Shūhei over slightly.

"Come on…seriously? This is MY bed. You two can't just take over half!"

"Im making sure that if he learns to roll while we sleep, he won't fall off the bed. Now, I want you to cuddle me and love me from behind… unless you'd rather him be between us?"

Hisagi immediately grabbed her by the waist, pulling her down next to him.

"Shūhei, try to strip your Shihakusho so it's easier to change your bandages later." Delilah lay on her side in the middle of the bed facing away, cuddling Junior to her chest.

Shūhei let out a painful grunt. "I need help… getting my shirt off."

Delilah turned her body, grinning ear to ear. "It'd be my pleasure."

Delilah slid to the edge bed, opening her legs around Shuhei. Reaching up she gently trailed her fingers down his arms, pushing his shirt down as she went. Finally the shirt fell to the floor. Delilah wrapped her arms around his waist giving his stomach gentle kisses.

"Mmh, Delilah. You're starting stuff. I'm supposed to be resting, remember?"

Delilah said nothing but began to take his pants off.

"Delilah!"

"I like how your skin feels on mine. It makes me sleep better." She looked up, hooking her thumbs at his sides.

He crossed his arms looking away. Delilah slowly began to slide his pants past his hip bones, letting them drop once she reached his thighs. She inhaled a deep breath before exhaling. "mmkay, in bed with ya before you hurt yourself."

"Ladies first."

Delilah began to crawl in the bed and Instantly received a slap on the rear. Delilah let out a loud yelp, waking the baby.

"I'm sorry but I couldn't help it." Shūhei grinned.

"If only there wasn't a child in the bed."

"he still has the option of the couch."

"Tempting, but he's going to be right where he is." Delilah laid down again at the center of the bed bringing Junior close to her. She nuzzled her nose to his, kissing his nose and forehead. "Good night, little Jaegerjaquez. I love you." She let the child's head rest against her breast.

Shūhei crawled in bed behind Delilah, pressing his body into hers.

"Sh…Shūhei… your…um… it's stabbing my butt. Please fix it."

Shūhei bent his member downwards, positioning it between he legs. He could feel her skin warming up slightly. He slightly moved his hips back and forth so his member rubbed her entrance.

Delilah let out a soft moan

"Shūhei, please, not right now. Of all the times you could tease me."

"What if I didn't just tease you?" He whispered in her ear, moving her thong to the side, resting his member at her entrance.

"Shū!" Delilah gasped as the tip went in.

Hisagi held her waist tightly before going in a little further.

Delilah let out a loud moan, instantly covering her mouth.

"How do I not remember how this felt?" Hisagi pushed in the rest of the way. Delilah yelped from the new pain, clutching the sheets. "Fuck!" He whispered loudly. Slowly he rocked in and out of her, turning her hips slightly so he could have more room to thrust.

"Shū!" Delilah quietly whimpered

"You feel too good to stop. I won't last much longer!" Shūhei picked up the pace, wrapping his arm around her waist tighter. "FUCK!" He almost yelled out as he releases his seed into her. Kissing her shoulder, he gently pulled out, laying back down beside her, panting. "I promise to return the favor." He said, shutting his eyes and falling fast asleep with Delilah in his arms.

(*)

Several hours passed by until Lieutenant Hisagi woke up to find Delilah and Junior missing from his bed. Pulling his covers off he saw that Delilah had already changed his bandages.

"Delilah?!" He called out only to get the response of a loud screech from the baby, then a loud laugh from Delilah.

A few moments he heard another loud screech followed by more giggles from Delilah. Hisagi slid out of bed throwing on pants and heading to the living room.

He stood at the door way, one arm propped against the molding.

Delilah had her knees bent with Junior resting on them. She was wearing an white tshirt and underwear. Delilah had her hands over face. Junior was trying to make noises.

"Peek-a-boo!" She uncovered her face. Junior let out a loud screech, kicking his feet, making Delilah laugh. "Here I am!" She lightly tickled his stomach before hiding her face again. "Where am i?" She whispered

Junior began to look around, his smile faded from his face. His eyes landed on the Lieutenant. Junior garbled at him with a look.

"I don't know. Where did she go?" He smiled

Delilah's hands immediately flew down from her face. "Lieutenant. Good afternoon." Junior screeched again, hands reaching out to Delilah. "You have to feel with your heart." Delilah touched his chest. "Never doubt your instinct."

"Da…da…d..d…da."

Delilah howled in laughter throwing her head back, tears running down her face. "Not quite little man, not quite."

"I don't understand." Hisagi entered the room, sitting down across from Delilah

"He's trying to call you daddy." Delilah let out a snicker.

"I don't think that's quite how this works." Hisagi sat backwards. "Thank you for changing my bandages."

"Of course, Lieutenant. We need you to stay healthy and alive."

"What's with calling me Lieutenant?"

Delilah said nothing.

"Okay. Can you fill in some blanks? What happened last night?"

Delilah quickly covered her legs with a blanket.

"That doesn't answer my-."

*knock at the door.*

"Yes?"

*door slides open*

"Lieutenant Hisagi, you are to report to the first division for a meeting with the Captains right away." A voice rang through the now open door.

"Understood!" He called out, staring at Delilah.

"Did you know he was there?"

Delilah again remained quiet.

"You are not going to give the silent treatment. Be here when I get back. I want answers."

"Yes, sir." Delilah said quietly.

"Don't start that with me here. You know better." Hisagi got up going to his room. "Seriously though, Delilah." Hisagi used a stern voice.

"I'm going to go home until you come back. I don't feel like being alone." Delilah called out.

"Nuh uh." Hisagi came out fully dressed. "Stay here as a direct order of an officer."

"Shūhei Hisagi! You cannot do that!"

"I just did." He bent down to kiss her head. Delilah blocked his face with her hand, putting her head down.

"Lieutenant, it's inappropriate to flirt with your subordinate."

"And it's inappropriate for my subordinate to be practically naked in my house."

Delilah looked up, her jaw dropped. "Fine." Delilah carefully picked up junior, rising to her feet. As she began to walk to the bedroom Hisagi grabbed her arm

"What are you doing?"

"Getting dressed. And leaving with my lil man here."

"Didn't I just say-"

"Lieutenant Hisagi, if I may. Next time you'd like me to do something, ask me as my husband, not my superior. I am your wife, not someone who is beneath you, not here anyway. Well… sometimes… maybe."

Hisagi gave her an annoyed look, letting go of her arm. "Then _please,_ as my _wife,_ stay here until I get back."

"As you wish." Delilah continued her way to the bedroom. "Hey Shū?"

"Hmm?" He mumbled as he opened the door.

"I love you."

Lieutenant Hisagi turned around. "I love you too, Delilah Jaegerjaquez Hisagi." And he left.

(*)

An hour later Lieutenant Hisagi returned to find his quarters empty. He stripped as he entered, heading to the bedroom to find a white t-shirt and a black pair of men's mesh basketball shorts laying on his bed.

"Well that was nice of her." He said aloud putting the shorts on. He allowed the shorts to dangle off his hip bones. "Obviously can't follow simple directions." He sighed

"Who can't?" She asked, startling Hisagi.

"I was saying you…" He stopped talking as he turned around, finding Delilah barely covered by a towel. "You actually stayed? Where's Grimmjow Junior?"

"I sent a hells butterfly to my mom to come get him and bring me a change of clothes." She looked Hisagi up and down. "But you're obviously wearing my shorts well. Will you please toss me my shirt?"

"Mmh, no. Come get it." Hisagi picked up her shirt, tossing it up in the air and catching it.

"What are you playing at?" Delilah took a step back.

"Oh no you don't!" Hisagi threw her shirt at her face. Delilah tried to catch it, dropping her towel, suddenly being tackled to the ground.

"Shū!" Delilah squeaked as she landed on her back, Hisagi landed with a knee between her legs.

"Well, this is a compromising position, isn't it?" He slyly said as his knee met her mound.

"Shū…" She said breathlessly

"There are a few gaps missing in the report that only you know." Hisagi bent down, lightly kissing her neck.

"Shū…hei…" She softly moaned, her back slightly arched at his touch as his hand made its way up her torso to her breast. "Shūhei, we can't."

"Why not?" He breathed his words onto her skin kissing down her collar bone, down to her free breast, slowly circling her nipple with his tongue.

"Ahh! Shū! Because I have food in the oven! Please!" Her back arched more as he began to lightly suck, his knee grinded into her mound. "Please!" She whimpered.

"How long until dinner is done?" His voice was suddenly husky

"T-twenty minutes."

"Good." Hisagi put himself completely between her legs, kissing her neck again, lowering the shorts, allowing his member to rub against her.

"Shūhei!" She cried out a he nibbled her ear lobe, his member penetrated her. Her hands flew to his biceps, holding on tightly. "Please Shūhei!" Her breathing became ragged as he began to thrust into her.

He brought one of her legs up, placing it over his shoulder.

"SHŪHEI!" She screamed out as he went deeper inside. "Please! I can't take much more!" She pleaded a her body began to quiver.

He used his thumb to circle her nub, forcing her to come undone around him. Shortly he followed, Releasing his seed into her.

"I kind of don't want to stop, but there was mention of food in the oven?"

"Yes, there is. But you should have cooked since it's still my birthday."

"It is, isn't it?" He smiled, kissing her lips, her jaw to her neck

"Shūhei!" Delilah whined, squirming beneath him

"You're right. Food first." He kissed her nose before getting up.

"Promises, promises." Delilah still lay on the floor, crossing her arms and shaking her head, grinning.

"The only promise I've made to you is my wedding vow in front of twelve Captains." He reached his hand out to help her up. "You have an incredibly beautiful body. Get it up here."

Delilah turned over on to her knees, on all fours.

"Delilah, if I were you, I'd get up quicker." He slapped her rear, making her yelp. "And if you keep making noises like that, dinner will burn. I'm half tempted to let it do just that."

"I was trying to get up with out your help." She quickly rose to her feet, bending back over to pick up her shirt.

"Are you doing that on purpose?"

"No." She replied, pulling her shirt over head, suddenly stopped by Hisagi's hands caressing her breasts. "Shūhei Lee!"

He immediately stopped moving his hands, now just cupping her. "Lee?"

"Yup. Let go. Seriously, dinner is done."

Letting out a deep sigh, Hisagi let his hands drop to his side, freeing her.

"We still need to talk." Delilah lifted her head, quickly running from the bedroom. "Thought so."

"Get dressed, bring me my shorts, and come get your plate." Delilah called out from the kitchen

"What if I don't want to?" He yelled back, still standing in the bedroom .

"Whatever Shūhei."

Hisagi slowly stripped out of the shorts, rummaging the room to find a shihakusho.

*Knock at the door*

"Be right there!" He yelled out

"Dad, just hand them over."

*incoherent mutter*

"Damnit dad, stop asking questions and just hand me my stuff!"

*Grimmjow's voice became louder but still incoherent.*

"Because _HE_ is wearing my shorts! CAN YOU JUST HAND THEM TO ME?"

*Low incoherent mutter*

"Please."

"Lieutenant!" Grimmjow yelled out from the front door.

"Yes?" He cautiously said as he entered the living room.

"Why in the _hell_ Is my daughter practically naked in your place?"

"She recently showered. People usually do that naked."

"Don't use that tone with me. Just because you're engaged to my daughter doesn't mean I wont beat your ass."

"Dad, chill." Delilah yanked her clothes out of Grimmjow's hands

"has he even said thank you?" Grimmjow narrowed his eyes

"We haven't talked about it yet."

"thanked her for what?"

"Dad, please, don't-"

"For saving your life." Grimmjow growled staring at Delilah.

"Dad, please." Delilah whispered as tears formed in her eyes.

"She… Delilah saved me? How?"

"Delilah, go and put your clothes on. Right fucking now."

Delilah ran to the bedroom, slamming the door

"This can't become a regular habit, Grimmjow."

"That young lady in there." He pointed to the room. "That is my princess. And she's obviously struggling with whatever happened when Grace showed up. It's not going to be easy for her to just say without difficulty."

"What are you suggesting?"

"Don't overwhelm her."

"I wouldn't intentionally…" The lieutenant sighed. "Will you stay for dinner?"

"I actually planned on staying. I want to hear from her what happened. She hasn't been home yet, so I haven't been able to talk to her."

"Yeah, well, she's completely avoiding the subject here."

"Could it maybe be because it's painful and confusing to talk about?" Delilah stepped out of the room with puffy eyes and a red face.

"Delilah, i-"

"Shut up, Grimmjow. Shūhei, fix a plate for the both of you. I will explain what happened but only once. I will not repeat myself, you will not ask questions. You will simply eat and listen."

Hisagi looked at Grimmjow, cutting his eyes to the table and back to Grimmjow. Grimmjow shook his head in confusion. Hisagi cut his eyes to the table again, this time slightly using his head to point in that direction, looking back to Grimmjow. Grimmjow gave a slight nod, finally understanding.

Grimmjow quickly made his way to the table while Hisagi made a plate for himself and Grimmjow. Delilah stood at the end of the table waiting for Hisagi to take seat.

*knock on the door.*

"Come in, Captain Kuchiki." Delilah called out

"I…when?"

"When I was getting dressed I sent a hells butterfly for Captain Kuchiki. He wants answers too. I find it better to only have to say this once." Delilah looked to the now open door. "Byakuya, get a plate of food and sit next to Shūhei, please."

Captain Kuchiki shot her a glance.

"I will only ask you once. You're being a horrible guest. Food, table, sit, listen. It's not that hard."

"She really is bossy." Grimmjow whispered

"I can't believe she just used his first name." Hisagi whispered back.

"You two, shut it." Delilah moved to the couch, sitting down.

"Thank you." Captain Kuchiki said as he sat down beside Hisagi.

"Where do I start? Lieutenant Hisagi asked me to marry him. A hollow came, I pushed him in the water to get out of the way. Killed the hollow, tried to help Shūhei out of the water… he pulled me in."

Grimmjow let out a groan, rolling his eyes.

"I suddenly felt the presence of hollows, but like Shūhei here, I couldn't see them. Told him to get out of the water. Hollows appeared. I ran ahead of Shūhei to cut down the hollows when…one attacked him from behind."

Delilah paused, taking a few deep breaths.

"I, um, thought I had defeated all of the hollows, so I went to help Shū." Delilah put her head in her hands. "I tried to use the Goyagi as I screamed out for help. But no body came. A few moments later more hollows appeared. Over a matter of minutes I was surrounded by hollows and had to fight. But the more I fought, the more appeared."

Delilah looked up with puffy eyes. "Grace showed up with her Zanpakuto pressed to my throat. The moment she saw Shūhei she said she was going to take him back to Hueco Mundo as her toy. When I defended his bleeding unconscious body, she decided instead that she was going kill him since she couldn't have him."

Delilah looked directly as Hisagi. "I couldn't let my sister take my happiness from me. I used Bakudo number one and white crawl to knock her out. I was more than slightly outnumbered and felt defeated. That's when I called out for my dad, and he is the one that saved us."

Delilah got up from the couch, walking to the table where everyone had stopped eating

"If anyone here should be thanked, it is Grimmjow. He fought the rest of the hollows and gave me no choice but to run with you, Shūhei. I had to run with your bleeding body strewn over mine to Orihime's. And I passed out once I got there."

Captain Kuchiki slowly rose from the table walking next to Delilah.

"You were brave, and didn't give up. You saved a lieutenant and your sister." Captain Kuchiki brought her into an embrace. "You did well, little Jaegerjaquez."

"Hisagi." Delilah whispered through her tears.

"Very fitting. You two make a good match. You complete him." Kuchiki said, letting go of Delilah. "I'll see you tomorrow for flash step training."

"Yes, Captain Kuchiki."

Delilah gave a bow as Captain Kuchiki exited the living quarters.

"I don't trust Grace, nor do I want to be around her. Dad, I'm going to be staying here with Shūhei until things get settled."

"Delilah, you can't just say you're staying at his house with out consulting us both!" Grimmjow yelled out

"Actually, since she is my wife, it is more than appropriate. This is her place too." Hisagi said quietly

"Your Wi-… YOUR WHAT?" Grimmjow knocked Shūhei to the ground, hand around his neck

"Dad, I married him several months ago when we had our Captain's Meeting right before I started school."

Grimmjow eased up a little, staring at Delilah. "You… got married… and didn't tell anyone?"

"Please get off of him."

"Delilah-.."

"Thank you, Daddy, for saving me. For giving me the opportunity to save the one person I love just as much." Delilah hung her head as tears formed in her eyes. In a matter of moments Grimmjow's arms were wrapped around Delilah, hugging her tightly.

"I love you, Delilah Jaegerjaquez. You will always be my princess. I would do anything for you, just like you would for him."

Delilah wrapped her arms around Grimmjow, crying into his chest.

"Dad?"

"Hm?"

"Will you come over and make pancakes again? Tomorrow? And bring little Squirt with you?"

"You got it." Grimmjow kissed the top of her head. Grimmjow let go only to find Delilah hugged him harder

"I'm not done with you." Grimmjow scoffed, putting his arms back around his daughter, resting his chin on her head. "I love you too, Daddy." Delilah reached out one hand. "Shūhei, C'mere!"

Hisagi took her hand, immediately being pulled into a hug by both parties. "You had better be good to her." Grimmjow lightly growled.

"Guys, this is awkward. Please make this stop."

Delilah immediately let go, stepping backwards.

"Thanks for dinner." Grimmjow whispered, kissing her cheek. "Can you just make sure you're wearing clothes next time you answer the door?"

"Oh my god, Dad! Leave!" Delilah pushed him towards the door.

"At least be dressed in the morning."

"I need a few changes of clothes."

"You expect me to bring your clothes, my son, and make you breakfast?"

"Yes… Please?"

"See you in the morning, little Pantera."

"Night dad." Delilah grinned as her father left.

Delilah turned around to find Hisagi had cleaned the mess off the table.

"Shū?" She called out.

"Kitchen."

Delilah walked in, wrapping her arms around his waist, giving his back gentle kisses.

"Delilah, you haven't eaten."

"I'm too upset to eat. But I'll help with the dishes." Delilah went to Hisagi's side, rinsing off the dishes he had already washed. "I promise to eat when my dad makes pancakes. I can't turn those down. They're delicious!"

"very well." Hisagi continued to wash the dishes in silence. "Help me change my bandages?"

"Be right there. Just give me five to tidy up and set stuff up for my dad?"

"Yeah." Hisagi walked out of the kitchen to the bedroom

"Hey Shū!"

"Yes?"

"This is our place now?" She smiled as she said this out loud

"For as long as you'll have me." He said peeking into the kitchen

"For as long as you stay alive."

"I'll try to trust your instinct more."

"Can we start with not trusting Grace Ayasegawa?"

"Whatever you want."

"you almost died, Shūhei. I felt so devastated. And I could only protect you so much."

"I'm alive because of you. Let's focus on the positive." Hisagi grabbed her hand, pulling her from the kitchen to the bedroom. "Strip. We're sleeping."

"bandages first, then I'll strip."

"You're so hard to negotiate with. Help me with my shirt?"

"Now I feel like a perv. I can't wait get your clothes off." Delilah blushed

"I'll help you if you help me?"

"Deal!" Delilah said rather enthused. "Sit on the bed."

"Just no funny stuff. We both have a long day tomorrow."

Delilah quietly undid his shihakusho, letting it fall off his body. "Hold the bandages?"

"Think you have enough?"

"You have to do mine as well. In case you didn't notice earlier, I also was wounded, but by Grace."

"Really? How did I miss that?"

"I'm pretty sure my naked body distracted you. I didn't get to bandage myself since my shower." Delilah took off his old bandages and reapplied the new ones.

"Guess you're going to have to distract me again. Shirt."

Delilah stripped out of her shorts, standing in front of Hisagi.

"That was not your shirt. I can see why I was distracted. Shirt, Delilah."

"You're supposed to help me out of it, remember?" She stuck her lower lip out slightly.

Hisagi grabbed her by the hips, pulling her to his chest. Slowly he trailed his hands under her shirt, moving upwards. For every bit of skin he revealed he kissed softly, finally standing once he reached her breasts. Letting out deep sigh he yanked her shirt off the rest of the way, turning her body to the bed.

"Grace did that to you?" Hisagi gently ran a finger over her wound

"Yes."

"Sit." Hisagi pointed to the bed behind her.

Delilah quickly did a asked, her hands intertwined on her lap, her head bowed.

"Delilah… Spread 'em."

Delilah looked up with a slight grin on her face

"Your hands, Woman. Lift your arm so I can apply the bandage to your ribs."

Delilah sighed loudly falling back onto the bed, hands above her head, eyes closed.

"Now you're just being difficult."

"You're welcome."

Hisagi bent over her body, applying her bandages as easily as he could. When he was done, he leaned in, kissing her cheek. "Pancakes, your dad, your brother, and training with Captain Kuchiki in the morning. Scoot." He whispered in her ear

"That was the most unsexy thing you could have said to me, Shūhei."

"Scoot." His voice now more stern

"I'm comfortable where I am though."

"I'm not going to ask again. Move up and over or one of us is sleeping on the couch."

"So serious." Delilah rolled over, slowly crawling to her side of the bed.

"Dinner and a show. Thanks." He slapped her rear as he crawled in behind her.

"Hey! No funny stuff, remember?"

"I couldn't help myself." He whispered as he cuddled against her.

"I love you too, Shūhei."

"Mmh. Delilah Hisagi."

Delilah smiled as she held his arm close to her body, falling fast asleep.

(*)

"Delilah." A voice whispered softly. "Wake up."

"Five…five more minutes." She responded groggily

"Lala!" There was a squeal that immediately woke her up. Opening her eyes she saw Junior laying next to her reaching out to her.

"Good morning, little man." Delilah whispered, her words followed by another happy squeal. Delilah pulled him close, kissing his cheeks gently.

"La la la lala."

Delilah picked him up, rolling onto her back and laid him on her chest. "You're too awake. Go back to sleep."

Junior put his head down, listening to Delilah's heartbeat, softly cooing.

"Delilah, we have a long day ahead of us. Breakfast is almost ready. Come on, get up." Hisagi said from the door way

"Just… five more minutes." Delilah lightly wrapped her arm around Junior, closing her eyes.

Suddenly she heard Junior cry out a he was lifted from her body. In a matter of seconds she was out of bed and had Hisagi pinned against the wall, her forearm pinned his throat. She emit a low but deep growl.

"Whoa there!" Grimmjow quickly pulled Delilah off Hisagi, in turn, pinning her to the opposite wall.

"The hell?" Hisagi massaged his throat with his free hand

"Give. Him. Back." She paused. "Now!"

"So the lesson we learn here is don't take a child out of your wife's arms." Grimmjow let her go. "Go get the squirt. Good morning."

"Morning." She grumbled, quickly making her way to Shūhei. "I love you. But don't ever do that again." She kissed his cheek. "Infant." Delilah held out her arms as Junior reached out for her.

"lieutenant, a word?" Grimmjow asked a soon as Hisagi handed over Junior.

Hisagi quickly retreated following Grimmjow.

"You're okay, little man. I will always protect you. Even from Daddy." Delilah lightly kissed his head, walking back the bed. "Stay right here while I get dressed. You heard Shūhei. We have a long day." Delilah gently laid him down on the bed, quickly getting dressed.

"dadadada!" Junior squealed, looking towards the door, stretching out his small arms.

Delilah quickly turned around to see Hisagi standing in the door way. Looking at Junior and back to Hisagi, she whispered, "Not your daddy."

"I am for the next week. We get to babysit him. Grimmjow and Captain Suzuran have business to take care of." Hisagi leaned against the doorway, crossing his arms.

"You realize you said, 'We'… right?"

"Yes."

"You also realize it will end up with just me watching him?"

"Breakfast, Delilah. You promised to eat."

"You changed the subject. Fine. But how is Lil Grimmjow going to eat?"

"Your dad says he has that taken care of."

"Of course he has." Delilah muttered, picking up Junior, walking past Hisagi to the table. "Good morning, dad. Thank you for breakfast and Lil Man here. But who is going to take care of Abigail and Kokoro?"

"Captain Kenpachi is taking care of Abigail. He's still training her."

"An Kokoro?"

"Captain Kuchiki."

"You have got to be fucking kidding me! Byakuya is going to watch a child? Are you out of your mind? Who is going to watch Grace?"

"Grace doesn't need watching

"I hope Ulquiorra takes her back. Soon."

Delilah received a slap across the face. "Hold your tongue. That is still your sister."

"You do realize there is a bigger scheme that's going to happen, right? Ulquiorra is smart. Also, if Grace was training with him, she could have killed me. But instead she chose to be captured."

"So help me, not another word."

"You're under my roof, Grimmjow. Hit me again and I will ban you from here."

"Give me my son." Grimmjow narrowed his eyes and Scowled.

"No." Delilah shielded Juniors head, tuning her body away from Grimmjow. "He is no longer your concern for the next several days. This lil squishy is mine."

"He better not be calling you momma when we return."

"Food?"

"Kitchen."

"Thanks."

"Yup."

Delilah stood on her tiptoes, kissing Grimmjow's cheek. "You're a stubborn jerk sometimes. I'm allowed to have an opinion and voice it. Your pancakes smell weird. Did you do something different?"

"No, Delilah. Same recipe, same ingredients, same way I always make them."

"Shūhei, are you watching Junior while I train with Captain Kuchiki?"

"I actually can't. I'm going on a short mission to the world of the living."

"Thanks for letting me know." Delilah grabbed pancake, leaving the living quarters.

"Where the hell are you going?"

"Training, dad. Everybody seems to have a busy schedule today. Enjoy your business vacation with mom. Love you!"

"COME BACK HERE AND BRUSH YOUR TEETH!"

"I'll buy some products on the way." She waved her arm, biting into her pancake.

(***)

"AGAIN!" Delilah yelled out, as blood ran down her face, arms and back

"Do you not know when to back down?" Captain Kuchiki asked as he raised his hand

"Obviously not."

"Scatter." He held his hand out

"You're being unfair!" Delilah yelled out

"Senbonzakura." Captain Kuchiki released his Zanpakuto. His blades danced through the air.

Delilah quickly put up a wall of earth between her and the captain. failing to cover her sides, the small blades reached her ribs, cutting her open.

"This… has nothing… to do… with flash step." Delilah said between breaths.

"Abarai!" Captain Kuchiki called out. Instantly Renji was by Delilah's side holding Grimmjow Junior.

"Yes, Captain?"

"What are you doing, Captain Kuchiki?"

Captain Kuchiki raised his hand again sending his blades now towards Renji

"YOU IDIOT!" Delilah shouted, immediately moving in front of Renji taking the majority of the blast to her front.

"La...la... LALA!" Junior cried out. Delilah fell to her knees looking behind her. Junior had a few cuts across his arm.

"You... would dare... to hurt a child?" Delilah growled. "My child?" In a simultaneous movement she jerked her hand up from the ground, causing earth to surround Captain Kuchiki. "Shidareyangai!" She yelled out, her hand to the ground. Her movements were fast as her zanpakuto came into her hand. As Captain Kuchiki was practically buried in the dirt, Delilah stabbed into the earth, quickly pulling out, flashing to Renji, taking Junior from his arms and cutting him across his chest. In an instant she was gone.

Delilah was shortly intercepted by Grimmjow, who held her from behind. "Whoah. What happened?"

"NO!" Delilah yelled out, breaking his grip, her zanpakuto cutting his arm

"Delilah, what happened?" Grimmjow took a step forward

"He hurt my baby. On purpose. He deliberately put Junior in harms way."

"Who?"

Delilah said nothing as tears fell down her face

"Damnit it Delilah tell me who hurt him, and obviously you."

"Byakuya." Delilah turned, running away, out of the Seireitei and into the Rukongai.

"Ichimaru, keep an eye on her? She's lost too much blood and the adrenaline is driving her. When she crashes, she's going to crash hard. She's going to need somebody there."

"We wouldn't want her to be all alone in the Rukon districts, now do we? At least not with your son."

"Ichimaru, it's either a yes or no." Grimmjow frowned

"Yes, yes, I'll watch your precious daughter. Not that Kaname doesn't need looking after. But he has Rangiku, so he's in good hands."

"Start with the area of the Café that Lily burned down. That's a secondary home to her."

Ichimaru sighed."You are BOTH bossy. She gets it from you."

Grimmjow narrowed his eyes.

"You realize Captain Kuchiki was testing her Flash Step. But I believe you should teach her. Sonido and all. She is part hollow after all."

"Shut up, Gin."

"Guess I'll go have a word with Byakuya before I leave."

"Have fun in Hueco Mundo." Ichimaru smiled, quickly leaving

"Fun my ass." Grimmjow muttered as he made his way to the Sixth Division


	5. Chapter Five

**Chapter Five**

Grimmjow's hunch was right as was Gin's.

Delilah made her way to the grounds where Lilith's Café once stood. She felt flustered, scared, and her body was in agony from the wounds she received from Captain Kuchiki. Grimmjow Junior had long since fallen asleep and was clutching her tattered clothes tightly.

After what felt like hours, Delilah finally made it t her destination. There was nothing left but a few pieces of ashen wood. Apparently someone came by and had cleared the space.

"Hahanaru Shizen, please hide us in your beauty. Rise." Delilah outstretched her left hand; immediately the earth rose creating a cave like entrance. "Thank you." She whispered, walking in and falling to her knees. She hadn't realized how heavy her body felt or how exhausted she really was. Delilah suddenly fell to her side, blacking out completely.

(*)

Delilah woke up a little while later to the squeal of laughter from Junior. Gin was tossing him in the air and catching him repeatedly. Suddenly Junior stopped laughing and looked directly at Delilah.

"No, by all means, continue. It's nice to hear your laughter." She slowly sat up. With a slight hesitation, Junior looked back to Gin, squishing his fingers.

"Again?" Gin smiled genuinely, and Junior was in the air again, laughing. "Your wounds healed… Mostly… After you passed out." Gin glanced over at Delilah. "What happened?"

"I don't want to talk about it." She could feel a knot forming in the pit of her stomach.

"You cut down a Lieutenant and also stabbed a Captain." Gin became very serious

"He had NO right going after a defenseless child!" She yelled out, feeling light headed.

"Lieutenant Hisagi will have fun hearing his one." Gin teased

That did it for her. "Shit." Delilah quickly turned over, hurling her guts into the ground.

"Are you okay?"

"Obviously not, Gin." Delilah wiped her mouth on the back o her hand.

"Don't you think we should get back?"

"I'm not ready to apologize."

"That's not what I asked."

"Then my answer is no. I need time… more time to clear my head."

"You can't stay _here._ " He was sure to emphasize 'here'. "It's not safe for the kiddo. Besides he needs food."

"Nature has a way of feeding her children. Junior will be fine. But if you feel so inclined, I'm sure Izuru can watch him until Shūhei returns tonight."

"Oh dear, looks like your sister wants to make you an experiment. I think I'll keep you safe from her."

"I think he'll be fine with me, Gin." Delilah stood, walking to Ichimaru. "Hand over my precious cargo."

Gin hesitantly handed over the child. "Stay alive little guy."

"I'm actually going to find the cabin in the meadow. Do you know whe-"

"Mother Nature will look after you. Ask her." Gin turned and walked away.

"Does he always have to make things so difficult?" Delilah rolled her eyes. "I feel like crap."

"Head to the West Rukongai District. It's just before that. You should run into Captain Hitsugaya on the way there."

"Thanks, Uncle Gin!" Delilah yelled out after him. He didn't turn around just waved his hand, dismissing her.

(*)

After asking nature and getting signs, Delilah and Grimmjow Junior made it to the cabin. It seemed well kept, the grass in the field was tall and the scent seemed to roll like waves in the wind.

"Finally." She whispered, smiling down at the sleeping child.

Delilah didn't stop to get settled in the cabin. Instead she decided to go straight into the meadow. From the moment she entered the tall grass she felt overwhelmed by the sensation, like everything was right.

"Grimm. Wake up." Delilah sat down beside a small stream that ran through the meadow. "Grimm, we have to find dinner." She kissed his head. At the mention of food, he woke up. "You should only be a week old right now, but you seem to be growing at an incredible speed. Let's see how you do with food, not milk."

Delilah laid him down a few feet from the stream. Delilah climbed in, patiently waiting as Grimm watched her closely. Her hands were quick as she bent down into the warm water catching a small fish. Holding the fish so Grimm could see it she came to a realization. " Guess I should have made a fire first." She released the fish back to the water. Walking back to land, she put her hands close and muttered something.

"Grimm, come here." He tilted his head in confusion. "Come here. You can do it." Delilah held out her arms. Slowly, Grimm scooted towards her. "No no, like this." Delilah crawled out of the water to him. "Try it." Delilah hovered over him, putting him on his hands and knees. "I will be right here. I promise." She kissed the top of his head.

Slowly Grimm began to crawl with Delilah over him, stopping every five or six paces to make sure she was still there. "You're doing a great job, Grimm. I'm so proud of you." She nuzzled the back of his head. Finally making it to the bank of the stream, Delilah could see the strawberries had grown to a decent size and the watermelon was still growing. "Try this." Delilah sat Grimm up so his feet were in the water.

She handed him a strawberry, waiting for him to make a horrid face at the taste. Instead his eyes lit up and he tried to stick the entire berry in his mouth. Delilah let out a chuckle, taking the strawberry from him and making them into smaller pieces. "Try again, sweetie." Delilah kissed his forehead. Grimm smiled, showing two top teeth, shoving the berry into his mouth. "You're growing up too fast, kid." Delilah stood up. "Im going to get some firewood from right over there." She pointed at a tree that wasn't too far away. "Stay here and eat your fruit. I'll be right back." Delilah patted his head, grinning to herself.

As Delilah neared the tree she could hear Grimm trying to talk. Turning around, she could not see him.

 _Momma!_

She could hear his voice. It was a strange feeling that hit the depths of her soul

 _Momma! Help!_

"GRIMM!" She yelled out, running to the edge. She could see a little head bobbing in and out of the water, floating down the stream. "ROAR PANTERA!" She didn't give a second thought as she jumped into the stream going after him. Catching up with him she could see he was in hollow form. Delilah grabbed him by the scruff of his neck, paddling back to shore. Gently she released him from her mouth, nuzzling the small kitten like hollow. She let out a small whine, nudging him harder with her nose.

 _Mom_

 _Are you okay? Are you hurt?_

 _Hungry_

 _You're always hungry, Grimm._

Delilah circled around the small cub, finally resting next to him. Grimm went straight to her stomach, latching on to one of her nipples, suckling

 _Ow! That hurts Grimm!_

 _But momma, it tastes good_

Delilah had not noticed she was actually pumping fluid from her to him.

 _I don't understand._ Delilah licked Grimm, beginning to give him a bath

 _Sister._ Grimm looked up at her with his bright blue eyes

 _Finish eating. We need to change back. We are vulnerable like this._

Grimm finished soon, closing his eyes, nuzzling into Delilah. Delilah got up, clutching him in her mouth again, moving back to their original spot. Gently she placed him down and gathered twigs and branches. Her changing back to normal form also changed Grimm's. She created a small fire to keep him warm while she found real food. She was famished and felt weak. After catching two fish and eating a few strawberries Delilah finally felt full but she was still wiped out. Adding more firewood to the fire, she laid down next to Grimm, falling fast asleep.

(*)

"But you probably shouldn't wake her."

"I don't understand how that's even possible."

"It is quite curious. Are you sure she-"

"I'm her husband. She would tell me."

"Shūhei?" Delilah's voice mumbled

"AND Captain Hitsugaya." The captain cleared his throat

"'Shiro." Delilah whispered.

"It's CAPTAIN Hitsugaya!"

"Just like Captain Suzuran, isn't she?"

"I'll say. We need to get them to the cabin."

"But what about..." Delilah could feel both eyes on her.

Slowly she opened her eyes. They weren't looking at _her._ They were looking at Grimm who was attached to her breast, sleeping with fluid dripping out of his mouth.

"What...in the hell?... My boobs got bigger overnight." Delilah poked her vacant breast, noticing how much they had swollen.

"Why are you nursing your brother? No, how are you nursing?" Shūhei bent down at her side.

"Don't things like this happen when there are infants around? Is this not normal?" Her face became confused and skeptical

"Captain Suzuran never had the sex talk with you?"

"I...um... No..."

"So you are unaware of how these cute little things are made?" Shūhei gently unlatched Grimm from Delilah, cuddling him in one arm.

"Through sex, of course! I'm not that stup-" Delilah's confused look completely fell off her face as it ashened and shock took place. "No." She whispered, her eyes wide.

"That's the only way you can be nursing your brother."

"My son." She barely said as she rolled over, puking

Shūhei laughed lightly. "Not only am I new at being a husband, but now, I'm going to be a father."

"A daughter." Delilah looked up into his eyes. "We're going to have a daughter."

"How do you know that?"

"He told me." Delilah nodded to the sleeping child. "Also, I was teaching him how to crawl yesterday."

"Guys, we need to take this into the cabin." Captain Hitsugaya broke their concentration.

"I need to pick some berries first, and get a watermelon. It's growing by the bank."

"I've already plucked the strawberries, Delilah. They're in the cabin, and they're delicious."

"Thank you." She beamed to the Captain

"You can also make food appear?"

"Grow. I can also make food grow. Yes. Learned that last night."

"Come on then." Shūhei stretched out his hand

"I'll be in if you give me like, ten minutes. It's beautiful out here. Just give me ten minutes."

"Lieutenant, if you're going to compare her to her mother, than the one thing I've learned is to respect her wishes to be alone. Let's go. Leave the child with her."

Shūhei nodded, returning Grimm to Delilah's bosom.

"I'm glad you're back in one piece, Shūhei. I love you." She lightly kissed his lips.

"We apparently have a lot to talk about. Hurry. The anticipation is killing me." Shūhei stared at her for a moment, finally breaking eye contact, following Captain Hitsugaya to the cabin.

Delilah waited a moment before stripping herself and Grimm and wading into the deepest part of the stream. "Bath time lil squirt." Delilah began to cup the water with one hand, wetting his messy hair.

Grimm opened his eyes, staring at her intently. Delilah brought her arm down to the water letting his feel dangle off her arm. He let out a squeal, retracting his feet. "Oh it's not that bad!" Delilah walked a little further inland, crouching so her knees now touched the rocks and pebbles of the stream. Grimm was tightly clutching her chest. "We have to get cleaned. Lieutenant Hisagi and Captain Hitsugaya are waiting for us."

 _Daddy?_

There it was again. She could hear him clearly. "He might as well be." Delilah laughed. With that, Grimm dove for the water. "HEY! HEY! NO!" Delilah struggled to keep his now slippery body in her arms

"DADA DADA DADA!" He cried out, reaching towards the shore

"Bath first!" Delilah lightly scolded. Grimm looked up to her with sad, pouty eyes.

"Dada?"

"Bath." She gently said, washing over him diligently. Grimm gave out an audible huff but gave in. "My turn." Delilah sat him down at the edge of the stream, allowing him to splash around. Quickly she dunked herself, scrubbing her hair as she submerged.

That's when she felt it. She was being watched. It was an uneasy feeling. Looking over at Grimm, his eyes were locked on the sky above them. She could have sworn she heard a low growl emit from his throat.

"OKAY! That's enough for now!" Delilah quickly picked him up, running to her clothes, grabbing them and not caring to dress. She ran straight for the cabin, not looking at the sky that was opening behind her.

"Little Jaegerjaquez. How nice to finally see you." The voice behind her made her freeze

 _Mommy run_. Grimm's voice called to her.

"Ulquiorra told me a lot about you. But never said you'd be this beautiful." His words seemed to wrap around her, keeping her still.

"Ulquiorra?" She whispered

"Your body is exquisite. I'd love to run my hands against that beautiful skin of yours."

 _Mom! RUN!_ Grimm was tugging at her.

"Ulquiorra sent you?" She managed, his shadow now over her.

"No, he doesn't know I left Hueco Mundo." The tall figure walked around her so he now stood between her and the cabin. He reached out his hand, cupping her chin, tilting her head.

His hair was black and silky, falling down his chest and reaching his shoulder blades. He wore all black; Tight jeans and a long sleeve vneck shirt. On his left hip was his Zanpakuto. On the right hip he wore a fine silk rope.

"Nnoitra Gilga. And for you, princess, I'd do anything. "

"Spoonhead. My mom told me about you. My grandfather killed you."

"And Ulquiorra brought most of us back to life."

"Aizen." She gasped in horror

"Yeah." He sighed. "That piece of shit too."

For once Delilah let out a loud laugh. "You are all a piece of shit." Delilah moved forward to go around him. Instantly his hand was at her throat, squeezing roughly

"Ngh!" She pressed Grimm into her bosom. Grimm let out a piercing cry

"Aren't you going to call for your _husband_?"

"I don't need a man to save me." She gritted her teeth. " I didn't marry Shūhei for him to save me. I married him because I love him."

Nnoitra brought her closer to his face. "We both know that's not true." He whispered in her ear. "you married him because he took your virginity." He threw her down. "You don't have to lie to me. Grace told me."

"Grace is not a very stable source when you want to get information. She's just as manipulative as Aizen."

Nnoitra's hand came down across her face, sending her flying backwards further into the meadow.

 _Please, I'm scared._ Grimm's baby blues were wide and full of fear.

"Ulquiorra said to stay away from you. I don't think I can." He took a few steps towards her. "I hear you have a magical quality. Show me, little Jaegerjaquez."

"No. Stay away from us." Delilah scooted back until her back hit a tree.

"I will have you. And if _I_ don't, Aizen and Ulquiorra will."

"Fuck off, pig." Delilah shot a cero from her left hand, burning his right shoulder.

"That wasn't very nice, girl." Nnoitra scowled, stripping his jacket. "My turn." He stuck out his tongue, winking, then blasting a cero directly at Delilah.

Quickly she threw up an arm, protecting Grimm from the blast. His Cero barely left a mark on her.

"What…?"

Delilah put down Grimm, standing between him and Nnoitra. "I hate people that assume it's okay to put children in the middle of their fights." Delilah raised her arms to the sky. "I don't want to kill you, but I must impress the seriousness of what you have done." Delilah let out a full Cero, burning the right side of his body. "tell Ulquiorra I send my best regards." Delilah let a small smile form at the corner of her mouth.

"This is nothing. Just a flesh wound." Nnoitra drew his Zanpakuto. "Guess I'll be taking two lives today. How sad. You're so pretty."

Delilah bent down, focusing, her palms into the earth. "Hahanaru Shizen, Shidareyanagi." Delilah pulled her Zanpakuto from the rich soil.

"Oh I do love a good fight." His lip curled upwards

"Don't smile… it's creeping me out."

"I tell you what, little Princess…" He used his Sonido and was on top of her in a flash, knocking her Zanpakuto from her hands and her body to the ground. "When you want a real man to satisfy you…" he let his hand trail down her mound, spreading her legs, circling her nub with his fingertips.

Delilah's heartbeat was racing. She felt frozen. Not from fear, but from lust and desire.

"You know where to find me." He looked into her eyes as she was lightly panting. "Unless you'd like me to finish you off now?" His fingers slowly went to her entrance. "God, your smell is intoxicating." He whispered as he slipped a finger into her

"Aah! NO!" She cried out as his finger began to roughly go in and out

"Jus like Lilith. Denying yourself the pleasure your body obviously wants." He slowly pulled his finger from he entrance. Licking his finger he gave a low moan of approval. "You know where to find me. I'll see you soon." He whispered, tucking her hair behind her ear and leaving as quickly as he had come.

Delilah felt like she was in a daze. What the hell just happened? How is he alive? What did he want? Why had his touch felt so good?

 _M-momma… please_. Grimm's small voice pleaded, tears were forming in his eyes.

Delilah quickly picked up Grimm, running for the cabin, still naked, not caring. She needed Shūhei.

(*)

"That bastard. How the hell did he manage that?" Kenpachi roared

"Grandpa it isn't like Ulquiorra is stupid."

"You will address the Captains with their correct title."

"No, head Captain."

"Excuse you, girl?"

"There are two captains here that I consider family. I don't address family by titles. _Captain_ Kenpachi is my grandpa. I don't feel comfortable talking to him as a captain. I prefer to talk to him as my grandfather. I feel more open that way. Same goes for _Captain_ Hitsugaya. I know he isn't really family, but I grew up with him and I feel like I can tell him anything. Same as Uncle Ichimaru and my husband, Shūhei… _Lieutenant_ Hisagi _._ And Third seat Ichimaru. Speaking of, I don't call my mother Captain Suzuran. She's mom." Delilah took a deep breath. Yet again she was the center of attention in a Captains meeting. "As for the rest of you, I will be sure to use your property titles. I apologize for upsetting the balance here."

"What exactly happened, girl?" Captain Kurotsuchi asked annoyed.

"Nnoitra said Ulquiorra has brought back most of the Espada. But from what I could tell, Nnoitra seemed more human than hollow. And I remember hearing how he only had one eye… he has two. He also seemed like he might be a young adult."

"You got all that, just from hearing him?"

"He touched me." Delilah put her head down. She could practical hear Shūhei's mouth drop open. "He called me Princess. And said if I needed a real man, I'd know where to find him." Her cheeks flushed, remembering his finger had been inside of her. "He also told me Ulquiorra didn't know he was gone. And was warned to stay away from me." Delilah let out a sigh

"And there's more, I can feel it." Captain Suzuran spoke softly from behind her.

"Mom." Delilah let out a slight sigh. "He told me he will have me. If he doesn't Ulquiorra and Aizen will."

There was an audible gasp from all the Captains.

"Aizen… Ulquiorra brought back Aizen… That fucking bastard." Lilith clenched her hands, trying to stay calm. "What did Nnoitra do to you, Delilah?"

Delilah looked at her mother, slightly shaking her head, eyes wide

"Damnit, Delilah, what the hell did he do to you?" Lilith eyes were full of rage

"P-please mother." Delilah's voice cracked.

"He did something to you, or by now you would have said otherwise."

"He said I am just like you… denying my body obvious pleasure." Delilah looked down, trying to hold back tears. She could see Lieutenant Hisagi walking out the door, a disgusted look on his face. "Shūhei… please… don't." Delilah lifted her hand after him, a tear falling down her face. "Shūhei…" She whispered. Lieutenant Hisagi turned away, walking out, running once he was out. "NO!" Delilah yelled out, clutching her chest, feeling like something was tearing her heart from her chest. "SHŪHEI!" She screamed out as a searing pain settled in her chest and abdomen. "Sh-sh-Shū…" Delilah reached out again, falling to the ground as her pain seemed to spread through her body. She couldn't move. All she could see was her blood consuming her body.

"Quick! Get her to the fourth Division!" Captain Unohana's voice rang clearly

(*)

"You almost lost your child, Lieutenant Hisagi, as well as your wife."

"How was I supposed to know that would happen?" he spoke harshly

"Remember where you are, Lieutenant. Mind your manners." There was a brief pause. "She's conscious enough to listen. She's listening right now."

"I have nothing to say to her." Delilah heard a smack. "Ow! She lied to me!" Delilah heard another smack, harder this time. "The hell was that for?"

"You're being a dick to my daughter. I already have that position filled. She needs you to be her husband right now."

"yeah, because you would know what it's like to be a husband, Grimmjow."

Delilah heard a harder smack and felt a body close to hers. "Apologize to my daughter or so help me I will kill you right here, right now."

"I have nothing to apologize for."

She felt the body lift off the bed and heard the body crash into the wall.

"momma." She heard a tiny voice next to her, kissing the tears from her eyes.

 _Mommy, wake up_

 _Grimm, my precious child._

 _Mommy, he's hurting daddy._

 _I let him down, Grimm. He's right to be angry with me._

 _Mommy, what's that red stuff coming out of daddy?_

Delilah let out a gasp, screaming in pain as she opened her eyes, flying out of the bed and getting directly between Grimmjow and Shūhei. Grimmjow's fist came down fast, knocking Delilah backwards into a battered Lieutenant.

"Delilah!" Grimmjow almost sounded concerned

"Asshole!" She put her hands together, creating a cero, blasting it at her father. "I need my husband!" She shouted, creating another cero, blasting it again, hitting Grimmjow's chest, leaving a deep burn. "He has every right to be angry. He has no reason to apologize…I do."

"Move aside, Delilah."

"No." Delilah made a small Cero in each hand

"You would fight me?"

"Just like I fought Nnoitra. He asked if I was going to call for Shūhei. I don't need a man to save me, Dad. But if I have to, I will protect Shūhei with my life until my very last breath."

"You fought Nnoitra?" Grimmjow raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, and I burned him like I did you. Can we please stop? My son is scared."

"Your what?" Grimmjow's face showed complete confusion

"Grimm has imprinted with me, dad."

"You didn't." Grimmjow growled, shoulders hunched, teeth bared

"We did, Dad."

Grimmjow quickly made his way to her, holding her to the wall by the throat. "You are taking my son from me?"

"Da-" Delilah could barely get out. Suddenly Grimmjow arm was forced behind his back and ripped from her. His body hurled out a wall.

"That makes sense." Ichimaru wiped his hands off, as if he had just taken out the trash. "What are you going to do?"

Delilah looked from her husband who was knocked out on the floor back to Ichimaru.

"It's time to rise and have a final war with the Arrancar. Ulquiorra should have died by Ichigo, but mom saved him. I think that needs to be done over. I'm bringing a war to Hueco Mundo. I'm ending this nonsense."

"What do you need? How can I help?"

"You're not coming. I can't have you die too. I care too much about you, Uncle Gin."

"That's very flattering, but not what I asked."

"Ayasegawa, Madarame, Kenpachi, Grimmjow, Ichigo and Orihime Kurosaki, Abarai, Kuchiki, Toshiro. And very possible my mom. Grimmjow should be able to open a garaganta, if not, we will need to ask for assistance from Urahara." Delilah looked down at Lieutenant Hisagi. "He doesn't get to know or come. I can't have him distracting me."

"Well, seems like you have most of this planned…"

"You can help me by going in front of the Captains and laying out the plan with me."

"No."

"Then don't ask how you can help!"

"No need to make a request. I heard you and I disapprove of you leading. Nonetheless, this is your war. You will have the aid of those you requested."

"I... thank you, Head Captain." Delilah bowed, fist over her heart.

"Are you recovered enough to round up those you mentioned?"

"Isn't that what a hells butterfly is for?"

"Can you produce one?"

Delilah lifted a finger as a butterfly flew around her, suddenly there were 8 hells butterflies on her body. "You know what I need, please, send the message." She lifted her arm, sending the butterflies away.

"But you didn't say _anything._ "

"The meeting will be held tomorrow at nine. First Division. As if it were a Captains meeting. You must be present, Head Captain. So instead of making you travel, I find it appropriate to use your hall. Thank you for your cooperation in advance."

"Don't you think someone should go in an assess the situation first?" Gin chimed in.

"My _wife_ volunteers." Lieutenant Hisagi spoke from the floor. "I'm sure she'll be more than happy to go to hell where she came from."

"She just saved your life and took a direct blow from her father to make sure you would live. Be grateful you have someone who would put their life before yours."

"Yeah, whatever." Lieutenant Hisagi muttered.

"Enough! Shū, I'm sorry. I was wrong to keep what happened from you. But that is over and in the past. I'm on a mission to stop Ulquiorra. Either be my husband and stand beside me, or be another Ayasegawa and leave us. But this thing… it's happening. And you're going to be a father. So please, enough. We have time to fight later."

"Whatever." He coughed, sputtering blood.

Before anyone had time to think, a set of hands reaches through the wall, pulling Lieutenant Hisagi through.

"NO! Shidareyanagi!" Zanpakuto drawn, Delilah ran through the hole, her blade running through the abdomen of the person in front of her. "Let go of my husband." Delilah growled, twisting her blade further.

The man reached around, grabbing her by the hair, pulling her forward and throwing her down.

"I SAID LET GO!" She screamed, running and piercing the left chest cavity.

"You really would kill for this boy?" Grimmjow's voice was low

"I love him. He is family. We protect family, even if we have to protect them from our own."

"I swear if you don't pull your blade from me, I will rip out his throat."

"Dad, what's gotten into you?"

Grimmjow faced her completely. His mask was back on his face, and his hole was forming back in his abdomen.

"You.. your mask…" Delilah backed away, pulling her Zanpakuto from his chest quickly. "How?" Grimmjow said nothing. "Dad, how?"

"It doesn't fucking matter, Delilah. What matters is it happened and it's not your business. So be a good little girl and leave."

"Not without the Lieutenant."

"You are going to be the reason he dies."

"Hueco Mundo. You saw Ulquiorra. What did he do to you?"

"The hell are you talking about?"

"You've changed for the worse"

"He hasn't changed, Delilah. This is how he was before he became your father." Gin called from the hole in the wall. "He's been suppressing who he really is. And mind you, it gets worse."

"Stay out of family affairs, Ichimaru." Grimmjow snapped, facing him

"Maybe you should go back to Hueco Mundo where you belong?" Ichimaru's voice carried a warning

"You're right."

 _Momma?_

Delilah saw Grimm crawling next to Ichimaru. Quickly she flashed over, catching him just as be fell over the edge.

"Grimm, you could have really hurt yourself. Don't do that again."

"Gin, you're right. I should go where I came from." Grimmjow looked to Delilah . "hollows don't belong here." Grimmjow flashed over to Delilah, punching her hard in the stomach, making her fall forward into his arms with Grimm. "You can tell Shūhei not to worry about his child. This one won't be forming for much longer." Grimmjow grabbed Delilah's waist. "This is the end of their abominable marriage." Grimmjow smirked, using his Sonido to jump on the rooftop into the sky. "She's no longer your concern." Grimmjow opened a garaganta, looking back at Lieutenant Hisagi's body on the ground. "Stupid Soul Reapers." Grimmjow entered the garaganta, sealing it behind him. "She's going to hate me." He sighed, quickly moving on.

(*)

Delilah woke up a short time later in a weird room she had never been in before. Letting her eyes adjust she saw a tree in the wall, dying. Next to it was a painting of her family. Delilah recognized this room from her mother's stories.

"Mom." She whispered. "I'm in Ulquiorra's old room."

"You would be correct." Delilah fell out of the bed, startled by Ulquiorra's presence.

Looking to the door Delilah barely recognized him. He had green streaks coming from his eyes and a half hollow helmet like thing on the left side of his head. "Ulquiorra? Really? What happened to you? You used to be attractive."

"I have no need to be attra… You found me attractive?" His eye brow raised but his voice remained monotone.

"My dad still looks a thousand times better than you… but yes." Delilah hesitated. "I'm not going to get a hollow hole… am i?"

"Don't be stupid, girl. You are no Arrancar and will never be an Espada. You aren't strong enough to be either."

"Yeah right. Tell that to Nnoitra. And my father. Speaking of the asshole, why am I here?"

Ulquiorra put his hands in his pockets and leaned against the wall, eyes on the ceiling. "To reproduce." He rolled his head towards her. "Grace can't reproduce. She was born in hollow form. Female hollows can't reproduce."

"So first and foremost, I'm telling you no. Secondly, what does her hollowfication have to do with reproduction. And third… tell me you haven't slept with my sister to test this theory."

"To address your first statement, you don't have a choice. Grimmjow said you lost your current child as well as your husband."

Delilah could have sworn she saw a slight smirk play in the corner of his mouth.

"To address your question, Female hollows… Arrancar and Espada… Cannot reproduce. We don't know why. You were born with a mask, as a visored. Grace was born in full hollow form. And to address your second statement, it's none of your business."

"Where is Grimm?"

"With Grimmjow. He won't stop crying. It's rather annoying, the cry of children."

"May I go to him?"

"if it'll get the child quiet, yes. Dinner is in an hour. Make sure you find your way to the dining room somehow. And do yourself a favor…steer clear of Aizen." Ulquiorra rolled his shoulders off the wall and walked out the room

"Well… that went better than I expected." Delilah muttered under her breath. "I didn't lose my child." She whispered to herself, touching her stomach. There was a warm feeling that felt like a confirmation. "Thank you." Delilah breathed out in a slight sob.

Delilah slowly got off the floor, untangling herself from the bed sheet in which she tripped over, walking to the door, she focused hard.

 _Grimm, where are you?_

No response

 _Grimm?_

"Maybe when I'm closer to him?" Delilah took a breath, walking into the hall that was like a long corridor. "Ugh, the choices here are already stressful... Left... Or Right?" Delilah felt a light tug in her chest directing her to the left. "Feel with your heart... Feel with your soul." She mumbled, following her instinct.

" _Princess_." She heard a voice whisper

"Look, I'm not your fucking Princess. I'm Delilah Hisagi you moron!"

" _You're wounding me with your words." His voice seemed to wrap around her, making her stop in her tracks_

 _"_ My WORDS won't be the only thing to hurt you if you don't come out here and knock off your shenanigans!"

"You're so feisty. I like you already." Nnoitra appeared from around the corner. "I think we'll make decent acquaintances."

"You..." Delilah stared, scowling

"My my, where _have_ your manners gone, little Princess?" Nnoitra grinned

"I probably lost them when your finger was inside me. Maybe you can find them in your taste buds?"

Nnoitra moved closer, His tall lanky body was shirtless and Delilah was doing her best not to gawk as she backed into a wall. Nnoitra smiled, standing in front of her. He put his forearm on the wall, slightly hunched over, his hair falling down to her face.

"Maybe you should test that theory and find them yourself?" Nnoitra's left hand went gently around the side of her neck, cupping her ear and chin. Lifting ever so slightly, he tilted her head upwards, making her body rise with it. "You should breathe." He spoke softly, his face just inches from hers. "And stop biting your lip. It's very sexy when you do." His thumb gently brushed her lips, parting them. "Seriously, breathe."

Delilah took a breath, feeling light headed. She hadn't realized she had been holding her breath since her back was against the wall. As soon as she had taken a breath, Nnoitra's lips were against hers. Delilah's hands quickly went to his hips, bracing herself with his body. His tongue licked her lips, asking for entrance, and Delilah's lips obeyed willingly. He let out a low moan from the back of his throat, kissing her harder, pressing his body against hers. Delilah let out a moan quite louder than his as her body responded to his touch. But too soon, it ended due to a couch behind them.

When they parted Delilah was panting, staring into his grey eyes, for some reason, wanting more.

"Gilga. Did I not tell you to stay away from her?" Ulquiorra's walked over to the two

Delilah's face immediately blushed.

"Get your hands off the girl." Grimmjow was behind him

"Dad! I'm not just _some girl._ "

"While you are here, you are not considered my daughter." Grimmjow's tone was as icy as the stare he was giving her. "I don't ever want to hear you call me _DAD_ again. Is that understood?"

Delilah blinked a few times, frowning. "No, it's not understood. And If I want to kiss Nnoitra, I will. And if I'm not your daughter while I'm here, I am not your daughter anywhere. Which means you have no say in what I do. Or who I do things with. You can't pull parental rights on me and say you're not my father. Now where is my son?"

"Momm momm momm..." She heard small pitter patters following behind Grimmjow.

"Grimm, come here." Delilah called out. She heard him pause and immediately pick up his pace.

"MOMMA MOMMA!" His face lit up as he turned the corner. "MOMMA!"

Delilah crouched down, opening her arms. _Be careful, Grimm_

 _Momma! You're okay!_ Delilah saw a small tear forming in his eyes.

 _Are you hungry?_

Delilah picked him up as he reached her knees. Grimm nodded in response.

"HELLO? Are you even fucking listening?" Grimmjow bellowed at her.

Delilah hadn't noticed Nnoitra had moved aside. She was completely in the open.

Grimmjow grabbed her by the throat, slamming her into the wall. "Learn to fucking listen when I talk to you. _HE_ is not your son. _YOU_ don't get to do whatever in the hell pleases you. You will do as _WE_ ask. No exceptions. Is that clear?" He growled, his face inches from hers.

"N-No." She squeezed out, wincing from the pain

"Grimmjow, let go of her. That's not how we treat a Princess."

Grimmjow glanced back at Ulquiorra before finally letting go of her throat.

"Nnoitra, since you seem to have...bonded... with her so well, you will show her to the dining room." Ulquiorra turned his back. "Grimmjow." He began to walk away.

"Steer clear of Aizen, Delilah." Grimmjow looked directly into her eyes, trying to communicate the warning.

"Yes Sir." She spoke lightly. "I still love you, Dad." She said even softer so only he would hear it,

"I love you too." His voice just as low as hers.

Delilah looked up, slightly in shock, just in time to see Grimmjow wink before he walked away.


	6. Chapter Six

**A/N* I** **just want to clarify this. Nnoitra, szayel and Aizen all died in my previous fic. They have been recreated and are teenagers. Their personalities will be altered a bit. Also, yes, I kinda changed the personality of Captain Kuchiki, Lieutenant Hisagi and Uilquiorra.* Thank you for reading this far.**

 **Chapter Six**

"I just want to say, not that my opinion matters, but you seem to be a little stubborn, like Grimmjow."

"No, Nnoitra, he's just an asshole. He has always been one, I just looked past it and loved him regardless." Delilah stood in front of the door to her room. "Would you, _please_ open the door?"

"Mmh. Seems you found your manners after all." He smirked, opening the door.

"Ya know, you're not as bad as my mother said you were." Delilah noted out loud as she walked in.

"What do you expect? We were formed in the womb of a human, and have our humanity... Well, at least some of it." Nnoitra reached behind him, scratching his back. "That's why we don't have masks or holes in our bodies. But we do have memories of who we were." He walked over to her bed, sitting down with his hands behind him, supporting his body. "We're also (obviously) a bit younger than we were when we died. I human years I'm 18." Nnoitra looked directly at her. "I'm sorry for raping your mother. And I swear on this life, I will never do that to you."

His words were genuine and heartfelt. "I find it funny that you can apologize, but Grimmjow never has. And I don't know if I personally can forgive you because it was not my time when it happened. But, thank you."

"mmh." Nnoitra nodded his head, laying back on her bed. "Your tree is dying."

"You wanted to see my 'Magical quality'… right?" Delilah smirked, knowing that would get him going

"HELL YES!" He sat straight up. "Please." He added. Delilah let out a light laugh

"Looks like you found some manners too."

"Huh... Never thought I had lost them."

"Right. Putting your finger inside of a naked girl you just met... Such manners."

"You're welcome." His voice was heavy in the sarcasm

"You're weird, Nnoitra. I might have to like you."

"You have no idea how weird I am." He flashed her a smile, his eyes twinkled

"Guess you'll have to tell me."

"No... I'm better with showing. I'll show you."

"Fine. How about a bargain. I show you what I can do, and you clue me in on your weirdness?"

"Are you sure that's what you want?"

"Deal or no deal?"

"God woman, don't be so naive, Deal."

"I'm not naive, just inexperienced in most things." Delilah turned from him, walking to the tree that was dying.. Delilah closed her eyes, concentrating. "Hahanaru Shizen." She lifted her hands to the tree. "Please, breathe life into this once beautiful tree." Delilah heard a slight gasp from behind her. Lilith bent down to the floor holding her hands above the floor at the base of the tree. She concentrated very hard and heard another gasp. But this one wasn't from Nnoitra.

"Grace is a lying, jealous bitch." Delilah turned around quickly to see a man with rectangle glasses and pink hair.

"You got that right." Delilah smiled widely

"And you're so pretty. You get it from Lilith, She too, was beautiful."

" _IS._ My mother _is_ beautiful. She isn't dead."

"Princess, you made the tree come to life."

"Delilah Hisagi. Married. Imprinted mother to Grimm."

"Szayelapparo Granz, It's a pleasure. But no Jaegerjaquez?"

"Grimmjow made it clear earlier that I am no longer his daughter while I am here." Delilah looked behind her, picking a few strawberries from the vines she just made appear. "Here." She threw one to Nnoitra and one to Szayelapparo. "Try one."

Both bit into their strawberry at the same time. Their eyes widened and they both looked at Delilah. "they are so sweet."

"And really juicy."

"We don't have stuff like this here."

"We _didn't_ have stuff like this here, but we do now."

"Are you guys still considered Espada with your previous rankings?"

"No. Starrk is still number one. Ulquiorra is number two. Harribel is number three. Grimmjow is number four. Aizen would be five, I am number six, Szayel is number seven, Grace is number eight. That would make you number nine. Abigail would be number ten. Kokoro would be number eleven and Grimm would be twelve.."

"I think I deserve a higher ranking than Grace. What about Neliel?"

Nnoitra and Szayel gave each other a look

"We can't find her. Besides,she's in a child form."

"Wait.. I just realized. Why...why is my family involved in the rankings of the Espada?"

"Because of their 'Magical Qualities."

"Grace is Fire, You are Earth."

"Rumor has it Abigail and Kokoro are the other two elements, water and wind."

"Kokoro has shown no sign of water element. Your facts are wrong." Delilah became very serious. "My kid brothers and sisters will NOT be involved in whatever the hell is going on here."

"You mean you don't know?" Szayel looked from her to Nnoitra. "How the hell does he just get to bring her here and not tell her?"

"Let me guess." Delilah laid on heavy sarcasm. "An Army. A PURE army. Almost invincible, especially if we can get brainwashed by Ulquiorra and Aizen."

"Yes, only not by Ulquiorra. It is Aizen's will."

"Yeah, steer clear of that self centered douche." Szayel rolled his eyes.

"You're the third person to warn me of that tonight. Why must I steer clear of Aizen?"

"He can easily manipulate you just by touching you." Nnoitra's facial expressions darkened and saddened.

"Szayel, would you mind leaving please? I need to talk to Nnoitra... alone. I trust him." And this was true, she felt like she could actually trust him. It's what her gut was telling her.

"Yeah, I just don't wanna hear any screams down the hall." Szayel shot Nnoitra a look that Delilah didn't miss, "It was a pleasure meeting you, Princess."

"Delilah!"

"Until we meet again." He bowed, his hand over his chest, and left.

"The hell Is up with this princess crap?!" Delilah folded her arms, scowling

Nnoitra got off the bed, walking to her. "You already said you trust me. Hold out your hands."

Delilah looked up, arms still crossed.

"Hands."

"Make me." She narrowed her eyes

As quick as her words had come out of her mouth his lips were on hers and her shoulders were touching the wall. He lightly left kisses down her jaw, beginning to nibble her neck.

"AAH!" She whimpered, her hands quickly holding her body up on the floor. His mouth found its way to her earlobe and softly knicked at it. "MMH!" Delilah tried holding in a moan as her back began to arch.

His right hand found her left and slowly lifted it to his thigh. His grip semi tight.

"That was easy." He whispered, pulling back and looking into her now glossy eyes. "Did your guy ever do that to you?"

"N-No." Delilah looked down, blushing with embarrassment.

"Did you enjoy it?"

"Y-Yes." Delilah did not dare look up to look him in the eye.

Nnoitra grabbed her other wrist, placing it on the same thigh

"Did you enjoy what happened yesterday?" His voice now actually full of curiosity.

Delilah's chin now met her chest. "Yes." She whispered as tears formed in her eyes.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of." He let out a light laugh

"I lost my husband because of it." She croaked

"Have you ever been with anyone besides that soul reaper?"

"No. He took my virginity. We married. I was pregnant, then you happened, Shūhei walked away from me. I almost lost my child. Then Grimmjow punched me hella hard in the abdomen, meaning to kill his granddaughter. And now I am here. And I don't know if I miscarried or not." Delilah began to sob as everything began to crash down around her.

"Hey. Hey." Nnoitra spoke softly, lifting her chin with his index finger. "It's going to be okay, I promise you." Nnoitra pulled up her wrists. "But right now, I'm going to show you my weirdness.

Delilah's mouth was agape. Her wrists were tied together with the rope that was on his side.

"You're into some weird things, aren't you?" She tried to laugh

"You have no idea." He looked into her eyes

"Then show me." Delilah lifted her arms more, putting them up behind her.

"You are full of temptation. I'm beginning to see why Ulquiorra told me to stay away."

"Just..." Delilah pulled her knees to her chest. "Just promise me, no sex. I can't... I can't even..." Tears formed in her eyes again.

"No sex, I promise. Until you ask... With your manners. But until then..." Nnoitra reached up, holding her wrists in the middle by the rope. He stretched out her arms farther above her head. "We're going to have fun. I'm going to show you what you've been missing." And Nnoitra's mouth was on her body again, his hand behind her back under her shirt, lightly making scratches.

(*)

Delilah woke up laying on Nnoitra's chest, Grimm was curled up behind her. Delilah lightly shifted, turning so she could cuddle Grimm. Looking at her wrists she noticed there were marks from the rope. It wasn't like he had tied them too tight… just things had gotten intense last night, but he at least kept his word. No sex.

"Grimm, wake up. Shower and breakfast. We have a long day ahead of us."

Grimmjow groggy stretched out his arms as Delilah bent over him, scooping him into her arms. "You get to meet Uncle Ichigo and Auntie Orihime."

Delilah quietly scooted out of the bed, trying not to wake Nnoitra. Quickly stripping, Delilah ran into the bathroom, turning the shower and stripping Grimm. "Two birds, one stone." Delilah Stepped into the shower with Grimm attached to her breast. Finding the soap, she began to lather Grimm, being careful if his face. She let the water cascade down her back and trickle onto Grimm, washing the suds away as he ate. "Guess it's time for the more difficult task. Washing myself."

"Mind if I join?"

"AH!" Delilah's body jumped forward.

"I'll take that as a yes. I'll wash your back while you feed him." Nnoitra stepped in the shower behind Delilah.

"Nnoitra, I didn't say yes." Delilah kept her back turned to him

"You also didn't say no." Laughter played in his voice. Nnoitra lathered the soap in his hands. "Ready? I'm going to touch you."

"But I-" Delilah's sentence was cut off by her own gasp from his hands touching her sides, gently grazing her skin. His hands slowly went over her hips and her waist, thoroughly washing as he went.

"So you're going to the world of the living." He spoke softly. His hands moving to her back, caressing her rear.

"Yes." She breathed out. Her insides were tingling just from his touch

"How are you going to get there?" His hands spread her legs slightly as he bent down, getting between her legs.

"Stop." She whispered, eyes wide.

"Are you afraid?" Nnoitra stilled his hands on her thighs.

"Yes."

"Of what?" He stood back up, reapplying soap to his hands and continuing to work on her back.

"No, I don't know how I am going to get to the world of the living. Honestly I don't know if I can even open a garaganta."

"I'm going with you." Nnoitra's hands left her body as he began to wash himself.

"No."

"You kinda need me babe. You need someone who can open the garaganta from both sides. Besides, what's the worst that could happen?"

"Running into Shūhei together. That is the worst that could happen."

"I will gladly take my chances."

"Fine. You can go, but Grimm has to go with us. I'm not leaving him here with Grimmjow."

"He'll be fine with Szayel. Who is also good at keeping secrets."

"If we don't give him information he won't have to lie."

"It's rude not to look at me when we are having a conversation."

Delilah abruptly turned around to face him. Her eyes landed on his chest. Slowly her eyes passed down his chest to his waist, instantly regretting her decision. Nnoitra was well endowed and although he was tall and lanky, he was very muscular.

It was when she felt his hand on her face that she realized she had zoned out. "Huh?" She looked up

"Your lip is bleeding." Nnoitra smirked.

Delilah bought her fingertip to her lip, sure enough, blood was dropping down. "How the…?"

"You bit your lip a bit too hard looking at me. Must have really liked what you saw." Nnoitra winked, stepping out of the shower.

"Psh. Don't flatter yourself."

Nnoitra's grin fell from his face, one hand clutched his chest. "Your words are sharp. That hurt."

"Oh now you're just being dramatic. Stop with the theatrics."

"Szayel." Nnoitra called out

"Yeah?" Delilah heard his voice in her room

"Clothing for the Princess?"

"On her bed."

"Towels?"

"Got 'em right here." Szayel walked in nonchalantly

"Take Grimm for the day. We have an errand to run."

"Grimmjow and Ulquiorra don't know, do they?"

"No, and we'd like to keep it that way."

"Understood." Szayel walked to Delilah handing her a towel and gently taking Grimm from her arms.

"Don't let my son out of your sight. Don't let Grimmjow have him. This boy means more than my life. Protect him with yours."

"I will. I promise." Szayel bowed, leaving with the sleeping child.

"right, where were we?" Nnoitra grabbed Delilah by the waist, pulling her body close to his.

"Flattery. It gets you nowhere and everywhere." She whispered, looking up.

Nnoitra pulled her into a hot, heated kiss that only lasted a few moments, but left Delilah breathless and wanting more.

"Why?" that was all she could manage.

"Why what?" Nnoitra looked slightly puzzled

"You stopped." Delilah lifted her hand to his face, tucking a strand of hair behind his ear.

Nnoitra grabbed her wrist, pulling it from his face, giving her palm a light kiss

"More later. We have business to take care of. You have clean clothes on the bed. Go get dressed." Nnoitra quickly kissed her lips.

"Would it be weird and awful if I said I like kissing you… and I like how I feel when you do?"

"No. That's not weird or awful. Go get dressed before Ulquiorra finds his way over here."

Delilah's eyes widened. "Cifer!" She ran from the bathroom to the bedroom quickly dressing in the shorts that were laid out for her. "NNOITRA!"

"Hmm?" he walked out of the bathroom, shirtless, drying his hair. He paused and began to laugh when he saw Delilah.

"I…I don't fit any of these." Tears formed at the corner of her eyes.

"Guess that's what happens when you get knocked up."

"Shut up, Gilga." Delilah balled her fists.

"Chill hun. We'll just have to get you some clothes that fit while we're out. Until then, there's a dress on the bed."

"A… a dress… you expect me to look like a chick?"

"You could always just stay naked and let me fuck you into tomorrow."

"Dress it is." Delilah quickly found the dress, slipping it on. "It… fits… perfectly." Delilah twirled once, grinning widely.

It was a white halter dress, back out and came down to her knees. There was a small black ribbon that stretched across just below her breasts.

"I love it." Delilah whispered in excitement.

"You look beautiful." Nnoitra brushed his hair back with his fingers.

"I can't comment how I think you look… we'd never leave. And I'm not ready for you."

Nnoitra sighed deeply, throwing a shirt on. "let's go." Nnoitra grabbed her hand, locking fingers, guiding her behind him.

Delilah wasn't paying attention to where they were going, just enjoying the warmth of his hand holding hers. How is it that she was already comfortable with him? She knew he could be dangerous, but he had a sweet side and it intrigued her.

"Hello? Earth to Delilah! You gunna step up here or not?"

Delilah blinked, realizing they were outside and he had already opened the garaganta. His hand was outstretched.

"We have a short window. Do you trust me?"

Delilah immediately put her hand in his, jumping up. Nnoitra pulled her in, closing the hole. "Think about where you want to go. This garaganta in particular is based on that."

A thought popped in her head and in an instant she felt like she was plummeting into darkness. A light began to shine beneath her. And as quickly as she had been falling, she had stopped and landed on her rear. Delilah looked around.

"Karakura High School." She sprung to her feet, running to the edge of the building. "Nnoitra! Come on!" She couldn't contain her excitement. Nnoitra's face was contorted in confusion. "What's wrong?"

"I've never been here before."

"Well then, guess I'll show you a few things." Delilah grabbed his hand. "Do you trust me?"

"Not completely, but enough."

"You're going to kill my buzz. First place, assuming our spiritual pressure hasn't already been detected, is to Uncle Kurosaki's."

"Hold on." Nnoitra closed his eyes. "There are two soul reapers heading this way. We need to leave."

Delilah tugged his arm. "I need you to trust me with your life." Running to the opposite side of the building Delilah jumped, hoping that Nnoitra was following. Landing on the ground she kept running til she reached the woods. Delilah stopped, turning around at the edge of the trees. Her wrist was grabbed as someone passed her, pulling her backwards.

"Keep going!" Nnoirta shouted, pulling her faster than she could run

"Getsuga Tensho!"

"NO!" Delilah screamed, pushing Nnoitra down, taking part of the blast

"Stop right there filthy hollow." Ichigo's blade was in her face, her head down

"Uncle Ichi?" Delilah looked up

"D-Delilah? What the hell are you doing here? How did you get here?"

"I need Auntie Orihime... Please..." Delilah slowly got off Nnoitra, her dress now soaked in her blood. "I don't think red is my color." Delilah began to collapse but Ichigo grabbed her arm, stabilizing her. "Uncle Ichi, I'm pregnant. Well, I hope I still am. After all the trauma I've been through recently, I'm really not sure."

"I'll take you to Uryu. Orihime will meet us at the hospital. She will heal you and Uryu can check on your child. I'm so sorry, Lilah. I didn't know it was you. My hollow alert went off... And I just assumed."

"It goes off for Espada and Soul reapers?"

"No, not that I'm aware of."

"He has to come with us." Delilah pointed downwards.

"He looks familiar."

"His name is N...ick... His name is Nick. And he's the father of my child." Delilah inwardly grimaced, hating that she had to lie to him. If he really knew who he was, he would try to kill him. Nnoitra was probably going to give her hell about saying the child is his, sense it belongs to a "filthy Soul Reaper."

"HEY! CHAD!" Ichigo called out. "OVER HERE!"

Chad ran the direction of Ichigo's voice, stopping when he saw the back of Delilah. "She's bleeding."

"I know that. We need to get her to Uryu. Can you carry her boyfriend? He seems to be unconscious."

"You got it, Ichigo." Chad bent down, easily picking up Nnoitra. "He looks familiar."

"His name is Nick. You don't know him." Delilah said quickly. "ARGH! Ichigo!" Delilah cried out in pain as searing pain blazed through her abdomen. "My daughter! I'm losing her!"

Ichigo immediately grabbed her, using his flash step to get to the hospital as quickly as he could. Delilah didn't remember much, just a few passing building and passing out from the unbearable pain.

(*)

"Yes, I'll let the Head Captain know. But nobody talks to my subordinate without me present. I want to know what happened." Captain Kuchiki was standing by her bed.

 _Subordinate?_

"What about Lieutenant Hisagi?" Captain Hitsugaya's voice came from the foot of her bed

"We can't seem to contact him."

"I bet Ulquiorra has something to do in all this. But I wouldn't put Delilah in league with him." Kenpachi's voice filled the room as he entered. "That _boy_ is an Espada."

 _Oh no! Nnoitra!_

"I killed him in Hueco Mundo. But he seems different." Kenpachi continued. "It is like she said in the meeting. I just don't see why she lied to Ichigo."

"She probably thought I would have killed him. And she wouldn't have been wrong."

"So then, do we get to kill him?" Ikkaku walked in behind his Captain with Yumichika.

"No. She's protecting him. I want to know why."

"When Lieutenant Hisagi arrives, nobody tell him about his daughter. Not until she wakes up and finds out. It isnt our business." Captain Hitsugaya simply stated.

"Is Abarai here too?" Delilah's voice cracked

"Where else would I be, trouble?" His sarcasm made her smile inwardly

"Aizen is alive. Yes, that's Nnoitra... I'm sorry for lying, Uncle Ichigo." Delilah felt a tear escape the corner of her eyes. "Szayel was recreated also. Nnoitra, Szayel and Aizen were formed in the womb of a human." Delilah paused, taking a few breaths. "I was warned three times last night to steer clear of Aizen. He's dangerous. If he touches you, he can manipulate you into his will."

"What else?" Ichigo asked gently

"Ulquiorra wants to use Grace, Abigail, Kokoro, Grimm and myself as part of a pure Army. Grace has the Element of Fire. I have the Element of Earth. Abigail has the Element of Wind. That leaves Kokoro... He should be water. And I don't know what Grimm has. But I've imprinted with him and am basically his mother now. I'm nursing him,"

Silence fell in the room

"My daughter?"

Orihime was the first to speak. "She was so tiny." Her voice full of emotion. "And so beautiful." Delilah heard a sniffle.

"Where... Where is she?" Delilah opened her eyes, trying to sit up. "AAHH!" She screamed, everything in her body was on fire. "STOP!" She cried out. "MAKE IT STOP!" Her body had a delayed reaction to Ichigo's tensho.

"Soten Kishun! I reject!" Orihime began to heal Delilah

"Captain?" Delilah whispered.

"Yes?" Captain Kuchiki spoke.

"Why did you call me your subordinate?"

"Because you have been assigned to my Division. As fifth seat." He paused. "Did he really not tell her?"

"We didn't really have time to in the midst of everything." Captain Hitsugaya said annoyed

"Id like to officially unwed Lieutenant Hisagi. I'm pretty sure we aren't going to work out. Especially when he didn't care that we almost lost our daughter. And my father tried to make me miscarry her too. And all this stress, Ichigo's Getsuga Tensho... Which by the way really fucking hurts! Didn't help. Can somebody please tell me if my daughter is alive?!"

"I'll take her." Kenpachi spoke up. "I'm actually family, so I am allowed."

"Take me where?" Delilah stopped... her heart sank. "Not the morgue..." Delilah put a hand over her mouth to stop her loud sobs.

"No, she's alive." Captain Kuchiki whispered in her ear.

Delilah turned instantly, her arms flung around her new Captain's neck. "Thank you." She whispered. "And I'm so sorry for hurting you. I really am."

"Peasant, let go." His voice was stern, but she heard a softness behind it.

"Yumichika, Ikkaku, go find a wheelchair for your niece. And be quick about it, I think she has someone to meet."

Abari stood up, walking to the bed, helping her sit up.

"You too, Renji. I'm so sorry."

"Lieutenant Abarai." He narrowed his eyes

Everybody jumped hearing a crash outside the door. "Idiot!" Ikkaku yelled, obviously at Yumichika.

"Lieutenant Abarai, I'm sorry."

"I heard you the first time. You were wicked fast protecting Grimm."

"I can grow fruit." Delilah blurted out before she could stop herself

"Well, you are synced with Nature. I'm sure your talents will grow and will be an advantage in battles." Captain Hitsugaya moved beside her. "Delilah, you're going back, aren't you?"

"I have to. I can't leave my son there. Not with Grimmjow, who, by the way, told me I am no longer his daughter. And apparently I am the Princess of Hueco Mundo. And I'm only wanted to make kids because Grace is barren. She was born in Hollow form."

"Will you two get in here with that thing!" Ichigo hissed in the doorway.

Yumichika came in, wheeling the contraption to Delilah's bedside. "Uncle Ayasegawa! Uncle Madarame!" For the first time in a long time, she was actually happy to be around them. She was glad everyone was here. "Uncle Ichi, Auntie Orihime? May I talk to you later?"

"Yeah, of course. Whatever you need." Ichigo smiled

"May I see my daughter now? Please?" Delilah held out her arms. "I'm afraid to get out by myself, I don't want to fall, hit my head and die."

"Drama queen. You can stop the theatrics." His familiar voice wrapped around her lightly. Delilah looked up, grinning. Her eyes paused at the small bundle in his arms. All she could see was a pink blanket and a head of black hair.

"How is she?" Delilah smiled, blinking back tears. Everybody began to file out the room except Kenpachi.

"She's has your eyes." He looked down grinning at the newcomer. "Want to meet your Mother?"

There was a small cry in response

"She's very smart." Nnoitra walked towards her. "Nick, huh? Boyfriend?" He played around with 'boyfriend' on his tongue.

"Shut up and come here with my girl." Delilah shook her head, holding back a laugh

Nnoitra gently bent down, handing her the baby and effortlessly climbed in bed behind her.

"AHEM!" Kenpachi cleared his throat

Delilah leaned back against Nnoitra, tears now flowing down her face. "She's so beautiful. She's perfect."

"Yeah." Nnoitra kissed the back of her head. "You did a great job making it through the delivery. I can't believe she formed so well. You didn't seem like you were _that_ far along."

"Nnoitra, she has to come back to Hueco Mundo with us. Grandpa, avert your eyes." Delilah whipped out a breast, beginning to feed her daughter.

"What are you naming her?" He asked gently, his arms wrapping around Delilah and the baby. His knees supporting Delilah's arms.

"Annabeth or Isabel Suzuran." Delilah looked down. "You're going to do many things with your life. I can only hope I help guide you down the right road."

"You're already a great mom to Grimm. I'm sure Anna will be fine. She has a big brother to help too." Nnoitra kissed her cheek. "Hello, Beautiful." Nnoitra looked over Delilah's shoulder to Annabeth. "hi."

"Delilah, what do you want to do?" Kenpachi asked, back still turned.

"Give me a few months to get stronger. Nnoitra will help me train."

"Um, no, you fight through the ranks. You get to start with Grace."

"Grace?" This peaked the Captains interest.

"She's considered an Espada. And Delilah would have to defeat her to fight someone stronger."

"That's bullshit. There's no way Aizen is the strongest of you three."

"Manipulation, remember?"

"Grandpa… um, Captain Kenpachi… I need to buy clothes for Annabeth and myself… as well as baby stuff."

"I already have things for your daughter," Captain Kuchiki spoke from the hallway. " Lieutenant Abarai has it downstairs."

"Thank you Captain! That just leaves me then."

"Captain Hitsugaya and his Lieutenant have put together a small fund for you. A few of the other lieutenants and captains chipped in as well."

Delilah's eyes begin to swell with tears. "Thank you."

"Just make sure Annabeth has what she needs, Suzuran."

"Y-Yes Captain Kuchiki."

"Grandpa, would you give us a moment?"

"Yep. Don't forget Lieutenant Hisagi will be here soon."

"Please don't go far." Delilah's voice squeaked

"Your Captain is right outside your door."

"But, Grandpa, please." Delilah's body immediately became tense when she heard a commotion and laughter in the hallway. "Please." Her voice was desperate.

"Nnoitra, you should come with me as well." Captain Kenpachi stood by the door. Delilah's body stiffened

"I'm not going until she tells me to leave." Nnoitra pulled Delilah a little closer to his body. Delilah's body eased slightly.

"Hey Captain Kuchiki!" She heard his voice

"Lieutenant Hisagi."

"Where is she?"

"Annabeth is in there with my subordinate."

"Thanks."

"And an Espada."

The door burst open, rage ran across Lieutenant Hisagi's face. "I'm going to try _not_ to jump to conclusions. Get out of my wife's bed."

"Nnoitra… would you please listen and take Annabeth with you?" Delilah barely spoke her sentence.

"You're the one that fucked her?" Hisagi's spiritual began to rise.

"No. Actually she won't let anyone do anything to her. She's mad loyal to you. She calls for you in her sleep."

Delilah's jaw dropped. Had he really been watching her sleep? Had she really called for Shūhei?

Nnoitra slowly climbed out of the bed. "I will be outside the door if you need me." He glanced at the Lieutenant. "For anything." Nnoitra bent down, kissing her forehead. "Okay, Anna, let's do this awkward thing." Nnoitra delicately took Annabeth, smiling at the sleeping child. "But seriously…"

"It's okay. I'll be fine. Thank you." The look in Delilah's eyes spoke volumes. She was begging him to stay.

Nnoitra signed to her with a facial expression. Delilah barely shook her head. Nnoitra turned, leaving the room. There was really nothing he could do.

"She isnt going back to Hueco Mundo with you."

"Shū, unless you've grown breasts and are lactating, you aren't going to tell me where our daugher is or isnt going. End of story."

"Let's try this again." Shūhei walked closer to the bed. "My daughter-"

" _Our._ "

"Is not going with you. You'll have to kill me first."

"I tell you what. Try to take my daughter and you will wish you were dead. I will leave you so close to death you'll beg me to finish you. But seeing as I am a lady, I will give you the courtesy to live."

"I'm a Lieutenant. You will never be strong enough to beat me, Delilah."

"I'm a fifth seat, and my powers grow stronger every day. And I'm sure if I actually tried, I could get as close to a third seat, maybe even a Lieutenant. So please, try me. I'd like to see what I'm made of when I'm pissed off." Delilah furiously tore the blankets off herself, swinging her legs around the side of the bed. "Don't come in here pretending that you wanted that child. I'm not fooled for a damn second!" Delilah raised her voice as she scooted off the bed. "You weren't there when I needed you! You rejected me and I thought I was going to die! I ALMOST LOST OUR BABY!" She was almost screaming. "And you..." She lowered her voice. "You didn't give a fuck about her or about me, so why would that change now? Your actions were clear Lieutenant Hisagi."

"No, don't you pin this on me! This is not my fault. If you hadn't lied to me about-"

"About the fact that he had a finger in me and I told him to stop... And he did. What Shuhei? What in the hell would you have done? You can't open a Garaganta! You couldn't have gone after him!"

"You should have told me."

"AND I APOLOGIZED!" She screamed, holding her sides. All the stress was making her feel weak. Delilah found her way to the nearest wall and placed her back against it, holding herself with the wall. "I apologized to you, there was nothing more that I could do. I saved your life from my father. And in turn he tried to force a miscarriage on me. He told me I am no longer his daughter." Delilah took a few deep breaths as Lieutenant Hisagi walked over to her, standing three feet in front of her. "Do you know why he took me there, Shū?" Tears swelled in her eyes

"No."

"To reproduce. To make babies. And if I am not his daughter, that makes me free game to him and Ulquiorra. Me not being Grimmjow's daughter means he can rape me whenever he pleases and I can't do anything about it, as long as there is a child in the outcome." Tears ran down her face as she balled her fists in anger. "I'm scared and I don't want to go back, but I have to. I can't leave my son there. And I have a war to wage against Ulquiorra."

"Grimm isn't your son."

"He's just as good as. And if I leave him there, he will grow up to be just like Grimmjow. The world does NOT need another Grimmjow." Delilah bowed her head as sobs took over her body

"Hey." Lieutenant Hisagi moved closer. "Hey. I understand." He wrapped his arms around her. "But I should tell you, when they go to Hueco Mundo, I am coming with them." He pulled her close to his chest, making sure her ear was near his mouth. He harshly whispered, "And when I come there, it won't be to save you. It will be to kill you."

"CAP-" Hisagi covered her mouth with his hand

"Nope, not how this works." Quickly his mouth met hers in a hard passion. His hand found its way to her throat, wrapping gently. "I could kill you right now." He forcefully slammed her against the wall, choking her. "I don't know why I agreed to marry a little girl. All I did was accidentally take your virginity." He pressed harder so now she could barely breathe. He pinned her wrists together between the two of them between their chests. "I don't even love you, Delilah, not like that. I liked you, sure." Delilah's eyes began to roll in the back of her head. Lieutenant HIsagi jerked her body forward, letting go and letting her fall. "MY daughter, she doesn't go with you. Either you stay here with me and we raise her, or she goes with me. There is no discussion."

"Nnoitra." Delilah croaked out in a faded whisper.

"I guess if that's your choice." Lieutenant Hisagi walked away from her body, leaving the room

"Scatter, Senbonzakura!" Delilah heard the agonizing yells of the Lieutenant. "You are hereby suspended and under arrest for physical harm to my subordinate. Your privileges for the world of the living are suspended. You are not married to Delilah Suzuran. Annabeth is going with her. Touch either of them and I will end you."

"Captain, that is my child."

"No, Lieutenant. You _are_ a child. Captain Zaraki, take him back to the Seireitei."

"Delilah? Damnit answer me! Delilah!" Nnoitra was crouching over her body, picking her up.

"Let… Go." Delilah's eyes flashed opened. Before Nnoitra could set her down, Delilah disappeared.

"Fuck!" Hisagi yelled out. Delilah had him pressed against the wall, her arm against his throat, her hand punched a hole in his stomach.

"Don't ever underestimate me again. I'm made of more than you think. I'm not some weak little girl. If you come to Hueco Mundo looking for a fight, know that you will die." Delilah pulled her fist from his abdomen. "If you EVER lay a hand on me like that again, I won't be the only person you'll be answering to." Delilah released him. "Good day, Sir."

Delilah backed off, noticing the circle of Soul Reapers around her. All their jaws had dropped.

"Does anybody have anything to conclude here, or are we done?"

*Silence.* then somebody began to clap, soon enough everybody was clapping.

"A princess that doesn't need a man to save her. I like that."

"Shut up, Nnoitra!" Everybody said at once.

"I love you guys. This day couldn't be any better. Surrounded by my family, my Captain and Lieutenant, and my new acquaintance. Why don't we a meet Annabeth together? Captain Kuchiki holds her first."

"Annabeth is the sweetest little thing." Nnoitra said endearingly

"And you!" Delilah let out a light growl

Ikkaku and Renji quickly moved. Nnoitra looked around himself. "Is she talking to me?"

"YOU JERK!" Delilah Flashed and in an instant had Nnoitra against the wall, jacked up by his shirt. "Don't you ever do that to me again." She searched his eyes, pulling him into a fierce kiss. "Please." She whispered

Nnoitra quickly spun her around so she was against the wall. "In case you didn't realize, you're in a hospital gown." He whispered, bringing his hand to her cheek, gently caressing her jaw. "The back side is open and everyone can see your ass." Nnoitra brought his face inches from hers. "That's mildly disturbing." Nnoitra let his lips brush hers, deepening when she leaned in.

"So, yeah, we're all still here, Delilah." Captain Hitsugaya said coolly next to her.

"S-sorry, Captain." Delilah looked down, but did not let go of Nnoitra. "I think Nnoitra, ichigo, Orihime and I have business to attend to. "Thanks for being here, Toshiro."

" _ **Captain Hitsugaya!"**_ he rolled his eyes.

Delilah and Nnoitra slowly parted. "Captain Kuchiki?"

The captain turned around, holding Annabeth who was fast asleep in his arms.

"You make sure you come back in one piece with this child or so help me."

"You _like_ her!" Delilah grinned

"Suzuran, don't tease our Captain." Renji rolled his eyes.

"Hey Captain, you're more than welcome to watch her from time to time. She'll need a steady role model that isn't quite family."

"Then it'll need to be more frequent, not just time to time."

Renji's jaw dropped. "How am I supposed to Surpass you if you're concentrating on an infant? You'll be too distracted."

"Is this a challenge, Lieutenant Abarai?" Captain Kuchiki turned, hand on his zanpakuto

"Oh no you don't!" Delilah was immediately by her Captain's side, an arm outstretched in front of him. "You two will NOT put my daughter in danger or I will release a wrath worse then hell on the both of you regardless of your rankings." Delilah looked back at her Captain. "Is that understood? You protect her like your own."

"It's going to be nice having you around, Suzuran." Renji laughed, patting her on the back. "Looks like Annabeth and Captain Kuchiki are gonna be close." Annabeth was clutching Captain Kuchiki's haori, snuggled into his chest.

"Everybody, feast your eyes upon this rare sight. It's quite beautiful. Someday you will make a great father, Captain Kuchiki." Delilah's words were full of sincerity. "You can hold her until I'm done with my meeting." Delilah smiled gently, placing her hand gently on his arm. "See you soon, princess." Delilah leaned in, kissing the top of Annabeth's head. "I love you."

"Delilah?" Nnoitra's voice came from behind her. "We don't have much time. Ulquiorra will have known we've left by now. We need to get what you need and get going."

"Captain, would you like to walk with us and hold her?" Delilah waited for him to turn her down.

"Well someone has to look after her while you shop."

"I'm not going anywhere without either ladies. I could watch her just fine."

"I didn't ask for your opinion, peasant."

"Ichigo and Orihime are going too." Nnoitra added

"Nnoitra!" Delilah punched his arm. "You're being rude. He can he her as long as he wishes. Besides, can't you see she's comfortable?"

"Yeah well, she was already comfortable in my arms…"

"Give it up, Nnoitra. I'm not budging. You get her in Hueco Mundo. Speaking of… I need clothes to get clothes. I can't very well go out practically naked."

"Already got you covered!" Ikkaku chimed in happily. "Your Shihakusho."

"And emblem for our squad." Renji handed her a small insignia.

"Yay!" Delilah excitedly wrapped her arms around his waist. "Thanks, Renji!" Delilah have a squeeze before letting go.

"Don't make a habit of touching me, Suzuran." Renji looked down at her, trying to hide a half cocked smile.

"Thank you, Uncle Ikkaku." Delilah lightly kissed his cheek, making him blush.

"Gotta look after my niece, don't i?" he grinned.

Delilah took the shihakusho running to her room and quickly changed. Everybody felt a rise in her spiritual pressure. Delilah slowly opened the door, looking down but smiling. "I love it." She whispered. Her zanpakuto attached on her left hip with her insignia holding it there.

"Welcome to the Thirteen Court Guard Squads!" Yumichika popped a tube of confetti.

"Nnoitra?"

"Yes?"

"This is Grace's biological father, Yumichika Ayasegawa."

"She has his eyes." Nnoitra sighed, putting his back against the wall.

"Kay guys! Let's go!" Orihime happily moved to Delilah, taking her arm and gently pulling."

Delilah walked with Orihime and Ichigo while Nnoitra and Captain Kuchiki walked together.

From the back Nnoitra could hear voices being raised ever so often. Orihime went in and out of the shops with Delilah, helping her pick things out.

One store in particular Delilah seemed to take too long. Orihime finally came out with a awkward expression. " _Nick._ Your _girlfriend_ needs you." Orihime squinted her eye at him.

"Kuchiki, may i? She'll need to feed soon anyway." Nnoitra held out his arms.

"Do anything to harm her, I will kill you, bring you back to life and kill you again. Is this clear?"

"i…um… Yes, Sir." Nnoitra figured he wasn't just talking about Annabeth.

"Good." Captain Kuchiki lightly handed Annabeth over as she started to squirm.

"You _do_ like her!" Nnoitra smiled

"I don't have a problem killing you right now!"

"Nope, I'd like to live!" Nnoitra quickly backed away, holding Annabeth to his chest. "I appreciate the offer though."

Ichigo began to snicker. "Shut it substitute."

Ichigo straightened up. "You realize Delilah took a direct hit for you? I'll be glad to show you what you missed while you were unconscious."

"JUST GET IN HERE DAMNIT!" Delilah yelled through the door. Everybody's mouths fell open. "What?" Delilah looked confused

"We can see your underwear." Captain Kuchiki turned his back

"Nnoitra! Now please!" Delilah opened the door revealing a black laced bra with a turquoise trim with matching underwear. "And don't you all go acting all modest. Uncle Ichigo, you've obviously seen a woman much more endowed than I am. Auntie Hime, you've seen Rangiku naked. Captain… you had a wife. I would be shocked if you said you never saw her naked body. Nnoitra you showered with me this morning. Now all of you be the adults you're supposed to be. Nnoitra, Get in here with Annabeth."

"You do realize that none of what you just said has anything to do with the current situation?" Captain Kuchiki slightly turned towards her, still not looking.

"So sorry, does my body bother you?" Delilah fully opened the door. "I just had a child, I'm lactating, my body is changing as are my emotions and I don't know how to handle ANY of this. I have a problem with my body. Your opinion is irrelevant!" Delilah shouted, turning, closing the door.

"That's your cue, _Nick._ " Ichigo hurriedly pushed him to the door

"I'll go with him." Orihime muttered, pushing Nnoitra over the thresh-hold of the store

Nnoitra could hear her crying in the fitting room. Slowly he approached, knocking at the curtain. Delilah's arm reached out, pulling him in by his shirt.

"Sit." Delilah pointed at the bench in the corner. Delilah pulled on the bottoms to her shihakusho. Delilah sat down between Nnoitra's legs, taking Annabeth and feeding her. Leaning back into Nnoitra's chest, Delilah closed her eyes, not realizing she had actually drifted off to sleep.

(*)

"Ya know, I think she's just been overwhelmed lately. With her marriage, pregnancy, Grace appearing, the kidnapping… Mothering a child that isn't hers."

"Well when you put it that way… yes, she had. Add her emotions and insecurities…"

"She's either going to come out very strong, or like a bomb."

"I apologize but we must go."

"Nick?"

"Yeah?"

"That name is horrible. Stop responding to it."

"You came up with it!"

"It was forged from my mouth in the heat of the moment!"

"Actually, it would be a good alias." Ichigo's voice floated from across the room.

"Delilah, it's getting late. We've literally been out all day. We have to go." Nnoitra sounded on edge.

"What's Ulquiorra going to do? Punish me? I think being in Hueco Mundo is punishment enough."

"You aren't the one who will be punished, Delilah."

"Right." Delilah opened her eyes. "Thank you Uncle Ichi, Auntie Hime for letting me sleep and gain some strength."

"Anytime, Sweetie." Orihime hugged Delilah for a moment

"Don't let go." Delilah buried her head in Orihime's shoulder shedding a few tears. "I love you." She whispered. "I'm scared."

"Oh honey, we love you too!" Orihime kissed her cheek. "You are strong, little flower, and beautiful. My strength goes with you. Be careful."

Delilah got up collecting her bags. "When the last cherry blossom blooms at Byakuya's mansion that is when you should come." Delilah stood next to the door. "How do we open the garaganta?"

"We don't have to. Ulquiorra is waiting for us." Nnoitra whispered. "He's watching us."

"Well then, let's not keep him waiting. Uncle Ichi?"

"On it!" Ichigo grabbed the remainder of the bags opening the door for Delilah.

"Nnoitra, from here on you are Annabeth's father and protector. Fuck this up you'll wish you hadn't."

"No need to worry. From the moment I held her I swore to love and protect her."

"Good, now let's not keep grumpy pants waiting."

Nnoitra, Delilah and Ichigo walked out into the night. The wind slightly blew on them.

"Nnoitra. Delilah." Ulquiorra's voice rang from the skies.

"God? Is that you?!" Delilah sarcastically called out

"Woman, now is not the time to test my patience!"

" I didn't realize you actually had any… hmph. Learn something new everyday."

"You will be reprimanded with a heavy hand."

"Ulquiorra… you don't scare me." She hoped her lie was convincing. She was deathly afraid of him.

"We will see." Ulquiorra stepped out of the garaganta. "What is all of this?"

"None of the clothes you had for me fit me minus the dress. I needed clothes. Also I picked up a baby on the way back."

"Hisagi's child?"

"Annabeth. Annabeth Suzuran."

"Just what we need." Ulquiorra took the bags from Ichigo. "What form was she born in?"

"She's a normal child, Ulquiorra!"

"NO!" Delilah gasped. "Not her too."

"No… her blood has too much Shinigami. Your next offspring though."

"YOU'RE A MONSTER!"

"Get inside the garaganta."

"Yes, Sir." Nnoitra stood straight, walking briskly into the hole.

"Delilah."

"I'm not one of your boys that you can just order around."

"No you just had to be the most difficult of your species that also happens to be the only one of your species that can reproduce. How lucky that I get the pleasantry of dealing with you. Next time Grimmjow can come after you. Be obedient for once. Inside or I tear that trash apart."

"Annabeth isn't trash." Delilah couldn't look at him anymore. "Don't ever touch my daughter." Delilah hung her head. "The last cherry blossom."

"I know." Ichigo hugged her tightly. "I know." Ichigo let go. "You are a 5th sear under one of the greatest captains. You'll be okay. Delilah, Captain Kuchiki picked you. You weren't simply assigned."

"Thank you, Uncle Ichi." Delilah held her head up as she walked into the garaganta.

"Kurosaki."

"Ulquiorra. Can't believe Lilith didn't let me kill you 16 years ago. You know it's really sickening that you have to have kids fight a war for you that you're starting by yourself."

"You'll face me soon enough." Ulquiorra walked back into the garaganta closing it behind him


	7. Chapter Seven

**Chapter Seven**

"Strip out of that ridiculous uniform."

"No."

"I won't ask you again." Ulquiorra stepped closer

"N-no." Delilah's voice became small.

"Then I will be ripping it from your body!"

"NO!" Delilah yelled, running through the halls

Ulquiorra caught her by the wrist flinging her into a wall. "You can't run from me in a place that I built."

"Watch me!" Delilah stood up again running through the halls

"Merely running won't do you any good." Ulquiorra shoved her down

"Mmf!" Delilah shot a cero at Ulquiorra, this time using her flash step

"You're quick, but not quick enough." He tripped her

"You're not motivating me correctly. You're horrible being a mentor!" Delilah's steps became light and fast, out running Ulquiorra. "Asshole." Delilah murmured stopping at the huge door to Las Noches.

Out of nowhere his fist came across her mouth. Delilah drop to the floor holding their right side of her face. "What in the hell?" her eyes widened as she stared at Ulquiorra's feet

"Didn't I tell you woman? you cannot run from me."

"But if I don't try I'll never know what I'm capable of." Delilah looked up.

"And you failed."

"Fuck you!" She yelled, throwing up her hands creating a barrier. Delilah quickly got up rushing out of the door to the desert. Delilah ran, not looking back.

(*)

"HELP! Aah!" Delilah heard the scream of a little girl. "HELP ME!"

Delilah quickly flashed over, picking her up, Placing the child in her hip, unsheathing her zanpakuto, turning to face the danger.

"Stop!" Delilah commanded forcefully.

Two figures immediately halted in front of her.

"Are you friends with Itsigo?" the little green haired girl looked up.

"Ichigo is my uncle." Delilah was still holding her zanpakuto.

"You look familiar." The slender hollow stated.

"I was born here. Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez is my father."

"The offspring of a king." The more rounded hollow also stated.

"Please don't start with the 'Princess' crap." Delilah looked at them both deadpanned.

"What's your name?"

"Delilah Jaegerjaquez Suzuran Hisagi. And I'm willing to bet you are Nel." Delilah smiled. "Ichigo told me wonderful things about you."

"You have a really long name." Nel's wide eyes seemed to get slightly get larger

"You can call me Delilah, Lilah or Mom. I have two beautiful babies, both younger than you, back in Hueco Mundo."

"Whath a mom?" Nel cocked her head in confusion.

"Somebody who loves you, protects you, guides you, gives you all the hugs and kisses you could ever want. A mom is somebody who listens and comforts. They help you figure things out when you don't know what to do. They let you sleep on top of them when the bed is too small. Or they let you sleep beside them and take up the entire bed."

"Pesche! I wanna see the babies!"

"No."

"But why not Pesche?"

"Nel, he's protecting you. That's what older siblings are supposed to do."

"You would protect her even though you just met her?"

"All children need protecting. I would give my life to protect her. Mind you, I have a son and a newborn daughter." suddenly Delilah fell to the ground, clutching her chest, dropping Nel. "Anna...Beth..." She could barely whisper or think. The pain in her chest radiated through her body. "Nel, hang on!" Delilah swooped her up, quickly running back towards Las Noches. She could only hope Pesche and the other fraccion were behind her. Finally reaching the doors of Las Noches, Delilah hesitated. Surely Ulquiorra would be waiting for her since she had run from him?

But Ulquiorra was not at the entrance, inside or out. "ULQUIORRA! GRIMMJOW!" Delilah hesitantly stepped forward into Las Noches. "Nel, no matter what happens, under any circumstances, do not let go. Understand?"

"Yeth."

"HEY ASSHOLE!" Delilah knew Grimmjow hated being called an asshole.

Grimmjow appeared out of a shadow, a small, lifeless bundle in his arms. "I just wanted her to meet Starrk."

"You intentionally killed my daughter?"

"How did you... No, it wasn't intentional."

"Liar. You know how Uncle Starrk's presence is even with hollows. You never wanted me to have Annabeth. I shouldn't of come back."

"Why _did_ you come back?"

"Is it not the duty of a Princess to oversee her subjects?"

"Quit the shit Delilah."

"I have an agenda in which you aren't apart of. And if you somehow end up dying in the mix, it's a price I'm willing to pay."

"You're okay with my death?"

"Yes. It isn't like you're my father or anything. We've been through this. You denied me as your daughter. You're a shit bag and useless. Hand me my daughter."

"Only if you hand over Neliel."

Nel instantly gripped Delilah's shoulder tightly.

"No. Give me my daughter, I need to konso her spirit so it can pass on."

"You're not a soul reaper, Delilah."

"Ulquiorra didn't tell you? I'm part of the sixth division. Fifth seat."

"You're not that special. Or that strong."

"Maybe you should believe in me instead of being a complete dimwit. Your faith in me is such an inspiring thing. Well, lack thereof."

"Inspiration? How about if I _inspire_ you to hand over the girl?"

" I don't understand what happened to you. To us. To our family."

"The hell are you talking about?"

"You were once somebody that I looked up to. I love that you are my father and I love being your daughter. You protected me from people even if I didn't see the threat. Homemade pancakes, sit down dinners, hugs and little kisses on the forehead." Delilah looked saddened by her realizations. "Daddy, what did I do?" Delilah looked up, tears in her eyes. "Why did you kill Annabeth? Why can't you be my father? I need you and I'm falling apart." Tears streamed down get face. "What did I do?"

Grimmjow slowly made his way to Delilah, carefully wrapping his arms around her.

"Delilah, I need you to do something, without asking." Grimmjow leaned in, whispering into her ear. "Can you do this?"

"Y-Yes, Sir." Delilah let out a sob

"Good, now get the hell out of my face."

"But Dad, what about Ulq-?"

"Ask Szayel where to find Aizen. That is the only way."

"So did Ulquiorra, Szayel and Nnoitra. Aizen needs a haircut. Assist him."

"You're an instigator. No wonder Aizen allowed Tosen to cut your arm off."

"Your window of opportunity is closing." Grimmjow let go of Delilah. "Neliel should stay here." He lightly touched the girl's face, triggering her transformation.

"OW!" Delilah cried out beneath the weight of the fully grown Arrancar.

"Jaegerjaquez."

"Odelschwanck."

"SQUISHED!"

"Sorry, Delilah." Neliel quickly stood up.

"Uncle Ichigo was right… your boobs _are_ huge!" Delilah's jaw remained lowered.

"How is the soul reaper?"

"He married Orihime and they had a son. Sora Kurosaki."

"I see." Neliel smiled. "Delilah, I'll be fine with Grimmjow. You have things to do. Go."

"I swore on my life to protect you."

"And I'm telling you I'm fine with him."

"then you don't know my father." Delilah slowly rose to her feet, glaring at Grimmjow. "My daughter, please." Delilah gently took her newborn from Grimmjow. "Don't you dare touch Nel." She quickly set off to find Szayel and Nnoitra

"She… is nothing like you, Grimmjow."

Grimmjow's expression saddened slightly. "No. Delilah is much more like her mother. She's sweet and caring. She loves with all of her heart. And she loves children."

Neliel walked over to Grimmjow, gently caressing his face. "How about a game of tag, for old times sake?"

"Loser does whatever the winner wants for a day?" Grimmjow gave a cocky grin.

"You're on, little Panther." Nel was gone in a flash. Grimmjow laughed, this was the first time Nel had been inside Las Noches since Ulquiorra renovated it. He would have the upper hand.

(*)

"Shun'o, Ayame, Soten Kisshun, I reject!" Delilah held out her hands over Annabeth. Instantly they formed their barrier around the newborn, healing her. "I knew she wasn't dead." Delilah whispered, watching as Annabeth slowly came back to life.

"How?" Ulquiorra's voice surprised her from the doorway.

"When I was in the world of the living Uncle Ichigo, Aunt Orihime, Captain Kuchiki, Nnoitra and I went shopping. I went ahead of the Captain and Nnoitra to talk to Aunt Hime about her Shun Shun Rikka and borrowing them while I am practically prisoner here." Delilah took a deep gulp.

"Other than saving that trash, why would you need her powers? You have your own." Ulquiorra slowly walked in behind Delilah who still had her back turned towards him

"My daughter isn't trash. Not that I would expect you to understand. Only a parent would. And seeing how you left us all, we don't consider you a father." Delilah paused. "Except for that dipshit of a sister, Grace. Stupid troublemaker."

"Your daughter is trash. She's weak and does not belong here."

"She is not weak. She is small and was born before her time thanks to Grimmjow and Lieutenant Hisagi."

"Speaking of Blue haired trouble, have you seen him recently?" Ulquiorra stopped directly behind Delilah, just inches remained between them. "I hear laughter in the halls. I disapprove."

"I have not seen him."

"You're lying." Ulquiorra's hand touched her back between her shoulder blades. "Your heart beat is giving you away." Ulquiorra barely moved his hand forward and Delilah's body was thrown across the room

"Grimmjow has company." Delilah panted, crawling out of the hole her body dented into the wall.

"Yes, but you're still hiding something." Ulquiorra put his hands in his pocket as he walked towards Delilah again

"Did you ever have a heart?"

"What an odd question, Woman." Ulquiorra stopped in front of her

"All though my father is an asshole, arrogant at times, he still has morals to a point. He understands what its like to feel and what its like to love. You told my sister you never loved her, or us for that matter. Abigail and Kokoro are really good kids. They deserve to be loved. They deserve a role model that will stay with them, not leave them. Kokoro knows you are his father, but he calls Grimmjow Dad."

"He's nothing more than a specimen that looks like me. He too, is trash."

"And you're a douche for ever saying that about your child. Get out of my room." Delilah walked past Ulquiorra, bumping shoulders as she passed.

Ulquiorra quickly grabbed her wrists. "I can end you and your lineage right now where you stand."

Delilah pulled her wrist from his grasp. "But you won't because it's the biggest part in Aizen's plan, right? You kinda need my womb. If there is no other reason, please, kill me now. And my daughter. But don't stop there." Delilah quickly became angry, balling her fists, she stepped in front of Ulquiorra, face to face. "Kill Abigail and Kokoro because they mean nothing to you. Kill Grace because she cant give you what you need. Kill my mother because she created us and you abandoned her! You neglected us!" Delilah swung at Ulquiorra, he easily dodged her attack, pinning her down to the floor. "And don't stop there." Tears stung her eyes. "Kill my father. He's the reason for me being here, he took your place when you left and did a much better job than you could have ever done. And don't forget Grimm." Tears fell down her face and she began to sob. "The one thing my father did right. He is innocent, Annabeth is innocent, Kokoro is innocent, Abigail is innocent. Grace and I know right from wrong."

"Woman, where is this meaningless speech going? It's rather dull and boring."

"If you're going to kill my lineage, start from the top and work down. You won't end me because you need me. Don't make empty threats." Delilah's tears had stopped.

"They aren't threats, and they aren't empty." Ulquiorra leaned in so his cheek touched hers while tightly holding her wrists to the floor. "I just need one unspoiled specimen from you, whether it be natural or I take it by force. Then I can end you. Remember, I am the true Master here." Ulquiorra sat up, straddling Delilah's waist. "It was never a threat. It is a promise I fully intend to keep."

"Your words are dead to me, Ulquiorra. They are full of deceit, lies, hatred and loneliness."

"I've wondered for a while, what the blend of your species and mine would be like. The raw power between both species of hollow."

Delilah began to fight his grip, trying to wriggle from beneath him.

"I'm not like Nnoitra, who will wait for you to give him the word. I'm not patient when it comes to getting what i want." Ulquiorra leaned in again, this time his lips just inches apart from hers.

"No." Delilah whispered, Ulquiorra's grip was too tight and she could no longer move.

"I'm not asking." Ulquiorra's lips touched hers creating an electric current through her body. The feeling his lips left on hers when he parted them briefly made her want more.

"Santen Kesshun! I REJECT!" Delilah yelled out. As quickly as she yelled, Ulquiorra was thrown off of her. For the first time she could see surprise across his face.

"You really are like your mother." Ulquiorra stood up on the opposite side of the shield. "Your body obviously wants the attention." He looked at her breasts then to her face. "You are flushed, your heart is beating rapidly, and you're a bit perky there." He pointed down.

"I told you no. It means no. You were supposed to be a father to me, so that's kind of like incest and I'm not into that... I'm not Grace."  
Ulquiorra's hands slightly bent into a ball

"I told you that I am not asking. I will have you. Or Aizen... Maybe even _Grimmjow_ will have you." Ulquiorra turned, leaving as if nothing had even happened. "I expect that trash to be gone by the end of the day."

"Then take yourself out." Delilah sat up, rubbing her wrists.

Suddenly a cero was shot, breaking the shield. "Remember who you are talking to, Child."

"There two children in this room. Annabeth and you. And obviously you need adult supervision. But I cant keep an eye on you all the time since I have a daughter and Grimm. Think you can try not to get into trouble, little demon?" Delilah cocked her head

"I'll show you the true meaning of demon." Ulquiorra's eyes slightly narrowed.

"NO!" Delilah squeaked out. "Ahem, no… We're good here." Delilah's eyes were wide.

Ulquiorra strode towards her, stopping just in front of her.

"Are you afraid?" His green eyes bore into her

"Yes." Delilah lightly whispered.

"I didn't quite hear you." Ulquiorra grabbed her by the throat, picking her off the floor.

"I'm... afraid… of you." Delilah squeezed her words out.

Ulquiorra gently put her down on the bed. "heal her too." He looked at Ayame and Shun'o. "You have two days to be rid of this child." He turned his back, walking out

"Yes, Sir." Delilah quietly spoke. She looked down at her feet, swinging them from the edge of the bed.

"Just to let you know, I wouldn't have gone much farther. I'm just curious about your limits. You're practically a forbidden fruit to me. Something I want but can't have."

"I'm taking Nnoitra tonight for the next two nights."

"No."

"You will change your answer if you actually want Annabeth gone."

Ulquiorra paused briefly at the door. "You will be responsible for his actions. Szayel and Aizen are going with you."

"Think before you speak, Ulquiorra. Aizen cannot go to the world of the living or the Seireitei. Neither should Szayel."

"okay, I understand the 'No' on Aizen. But why Szayel?" Ulquiorra turned.

"Captain of the twelfth division. Department of development and research. He will tear Szayel apart." Delilah paused. "Literally."

"Then why would it be safe for Nnoitra?"

"Because they met him and didn't kill him. I swear I'll take care of him."

"Do you like him?"

"Yes."

"Do you trust him?"

"With my life."

"Why?" Ulquiorra leaned against the door looking at the ceiling.

"I'm not completely sure. I just… I feel safe with him."

"Nnoitra it is. Take Grimm with you. I need a child free zone."

"but Grimmjow will still be here."

"You are a wise ass. I'll tell Nnoitra to come find you."

"Could you tell him to at least wear a shirt?"

"You don't find him appealing?"

"It's because I do."

Ulquiorra ran a hand through his hair. "He's a sadist." And walked out

By then Ayame and Shun'o had healed Annabeth, who was now sound asleep on the bed. He small lips moved in a suckling motion.

"I know. You must be starved." Delilah picked up Annabeth. "I'm so sorry. I love you." Delilah fed her while mapping out a plan.

(*)

"Nnoitra? Would you please grab Grimm?" Delilah whispered loudly. Grimm, Nel and Annabeth were all fast asleep on her bed.

"only took you one day to find her… you suck." Nnoitra gently picked up Grimm, letting his head rest on his shoulder.

"I do not! Or haven't… I would know…" Delilah smirked

"You will." His expression darkened.

Everything in her body tingled with pleasure. "Make me."

Nnoitra glared down at her. "You're teasing me."

"Am i?" Delilah asked as innocently as she could while picking up Nel.

"Don't mix your intentions if you aren't going to carry them out." His voice was low and husky.

"Fuck me." Delilah breathed

"What?"

"Nothing!" Delilah scooted Nel to her right shoulder. "I didn't think this through very well. Nnoitra, hand me Grimm and you take Annabeth and our bag. You have to open the garaganta."

"how did you do it?" Nnoitra bent down, handing over Grimm.

"Do what?" Delilah felt very confused

"Talk Ulquiorra into letting me go with you… for two entire days." Nnoitra very carefully picked up Annabeth and their bag.

"Um, well, it was the only logical thing to do… I requested you to go with me. I trust you."

Nnoitra said nothing as he made his way to the door

"We have to do this quickly. Ulquiorra doesn't know Nel is back yet. I'd like to keep it that way."

"Do you have a plan?"

"Yes, but I need you to trust me one hundred percent." Delilah walked behind him out of the room. "Where are Pesche and Donwhatshisname?"

"They didn't ever come inside Las Noches. Also, Ulquiorra probably knows she's here. He's smarter than he appears."

"Nnoitra?"

"mmh?"

"Thank you."

"Don't go thanking me just yet."

"There should still be some soul reapers in town when we get there. As long as you are with me, you're safe."

"Ladies first." Nnoitra opened the garaganta

"You should go first. I will probably trip over my feet… might need your help since my arms are full."

"Do you remember how this one works?" Nnoitra walked in, holding Delilah's elbow.

"Yes. But we're going to a different place."

"You have the toddlers steady enough?"

"Yes. I won't let them go. Why does this have to be like a vortex? Will Annabeth-"

"She'll be fine, but awake and crying."

"If we run into hollows, which kid do I drop first?"

"You _hand_ me Nel and protect Grimm. You're right handed. You'll need to reach your zanpakuto."

"Hold on to me?"

"You just want me to touch you." Nnoitra wrapped his arm around her waist, resting his chin on her head.

"Maybe I like the way your touch feels." Delilah closed her eyes and instantly began to spiral down.

"A park?" Nnoitra's voice vibrated in her ear.

Delilah opened her eyes. "it's the closest to the gate that I can get."

"Gate?" Nnoitra raised an eyebrow

"mmh. Here, hold Grimm… Nel?" Delilah contemplated for a moment. "yeah, Nel."

Nnoitra only stared

"I need to use my zanpakuto."

"Just use mine, newbie." Renji's voice came from behind her

"Lieutenant Abarai!" Delilah shrieked his name, running to him, nuzzling her head into his chest.

"Suzuran. You're in my personal space."

"Hug me and I'll get out of it." Delilah buried her head deeper into his chest.

Renji gently wrapped his arm around her. "You brought a hollow."

"Nel isn't an ordinary hollow. You can let go now, Abarai." Delilah looked up

"I dunno. Squishing you seems so much easier." Renji tightened his arms, laughing.

"Lieutenant, I need to speak with our Captain. Is he still here?"

"No, he took Lieutenant Hisagi back to the seireitei."

"Would you please escort us? I only have two days to get my business dealt with."

"He cannot come." Renji looked over at Nnoitra

"So let him stay in the Rukongai? Even the cabin in the East Rukongai with the kids?"

"No."

"RENJI ABARAI!"

"Your name is too long for me to-"

"I am responsible for him and the children. I will take full resposibility for every action that is taken."

"I will hold you to that." Renji let go, unsheathing his zanpakuto.

"Thank you, Ginger!" Nnoitra's sarcastic voice boomed. Annabeth immediately woke up, crying, triggering Nel and Grimm to wake up and cry.

"Good job, _Nick._ " Renji took Nel from Delilah, quieting her down. Grimm had a death grip on Delilah's shihakusho

"Bad!" Grimm's face was full of horror as he pointed at Renji.

"I know, Sweetie, I know," Delilah kissed his forehead. "It's okay now, he won't ever do that again. Mommy won't let him."

"p-P'omise?"

"I swear it." Grimm hugged her tighter.

"What did you do to him?" Nnoitra took a step back, shielding Annabeth

"I followed orders and people who trusted me got hurt." Renji turned his Zanpakuto, opening the Senkaimon.

"Renji was unaware of the events that were going to take place. I over reacted, cut him down, as well as my Captain."

"Word of advice, Nick... Never hurt her babies, or try to take them from her."

"Is he being serious?" Nnoitra whispered

"Deadly serious." Delilah glared, sending a chill down Nnoitra's spine.

"Does Nel count?"

"Yes."

"Suzuran." Renji gestured to the open gate

"Nick." Delilah held out her hand which he quickly took. "As a family?"

"I'd like that." He gently squeezed her hand as they walked into the opening.

(*)

"Mom, Nnoitra. Nnoitra, Captain Suzuran... Mom, take your son." Delilah held out the squirming blue haired boy.

Lilith held up her hand. "Have you had sex with my daughter?"

"Gah! MOM!" Delilah shoved Grimm into her arms.

"No, I have not. I told her I would wait until she asked."

"Delilah..."

"No mom! Not now. Not ever."

Lilith sighed. "I don't know why you are calling him _my_ son. Obviously he thinks you are his mother."

"I'm sorry, Mom." Delilah hung her head

"Hey. When you hang your head, your crown falls off. Besides, I raised four of you. I know he is in good hands. Guess I'll just be Grandma."

"mom... You are a grandma... Nnoitra?"

Nnoitra uncovered the small bundle in his arms.

"oh...my... Gosh!" Tears began to stream down her face. "That lying bastard! Grimmjow said you miscarried."

"I almost did, but thankfully didn't quite and was saved by Doctor Uryu Ishida. Isn't Annabeth beautiful?"

"Hisagi?"

"No." Delilah looked fondly at her child. "Suzuran."

"You should be careful, Delilah, or Annabeth will think Nnoitra is her father."

"I don't see Nnoitra treating me like Shūhei did, so I might be okay if she calls him daddy."

"What did happen between the two of you?"

"Mom, I don't want to talk about it. It's in the past and the marriage was a mistake on his half."

"Only his?"

"I can't help but still have feelings for him. They hurt, but they are still there. I wish they weren't."

"I see. Well then, I'm sure Nnoitra will be an okay guy for a rebound til you find something better."

"That's rude. I need to find my Captain. Watch Grimm. I'll be back in a few hours."

"Yeah... I'll see you in the morning."

"Get your head out the damn gutter, woman!" Delilah slightly raised her voice. "If I so chose to have sex with Nnoitra, I will, but it is none of your concern. Lay off!"

"When he takes you without your permission...Don't come crying to me."

"I don't need to be saved from a man by anyone. I can take care of myself."

"Can you now? Meet me at the training grounds in three hours. Nnoitra, come here." Lilith stared directly at him, waiting for him as he slowly walked over to her. Lilith grabbed his shirt pulling him down to her level, whispering in his ear. "Can you do that?"

"Yes, but I don't understand." Nnoitra stood up

"No need to understand. Just follow directions." Lilith looked over at Delilah. "Leave Annabeth here. I still have milk; I can feed her. Go find your Captain and talk to him."

"i… yes ma'am." Delilah was hesitant in her answer. What was her mother up to? "Nnoitra?"

"I'll be right there." Lilith had not let go of his shirt.

"Captain." Delilah semi glared. "I'll need my boyfriend in one unspoiled piece."

"Fifth seat. He will find you. Go." Lilith smirked, pulling Nnoitra back down, whispering into his ear.

"I can't leave without him, I am responsible for him."

Lilith did not respond, but Nnoitra's face turned pale. "Yes Ma'am." His voice broke. "I will."

Lilith pushed him away. "See you both soon." She smiled, lifting Annabeth to her chest.

"Delilah?" Nnoitra said from behind her, lightly grabbing her wrist

"Fuck you both." Delilah ripped her wrist from his touch, turning around and storming out.

"Poor little Panther." Shūhei's voice came from around the corner

"Lieutenant." Delilah stormed by, quickening her pace

"That wasn't a very proper greeting. Let's try that again." Shūhei stood in front of her, forcing her to stop.

"Lieutenant Hisagi, how horrible it is to see you. Please, burn in hell." Delilah balled her fists

"Delilah, I'm sorry."

"What?" Delilah blinked, confused

"For how I acted. I'm sorry."

"if you want to see Annabeth, she is with Captain Suzuran. You have no other business with me."

"Why are you here?" Shūhei took a step closer, his fingertips caressed her face

Delilah pulled away, smacking his hands down. "To see my Captain."

"Yes, he would want to see you." Shūhei moved aside. "Be on your guard, Delilah."

"Thank you, Lieutenant." Delilah walked ahead of Nnoitra. "He has a message for you from Captain Suzuran."

"You knew?"

"I had a gut feeling. It's not a good feeling, Nnoitra. Especially since whatever is going to go down will mess with me in some way. My mom wants to challenge me to protect myself because she wants to prove a point." Nnoitra let out a small groan. She knew she was right. "Go ahead and tell him. He can escort you to the sixth division." Nnoitra and Shūhei both nodded as Delilah looked back before taking off.

(*)

"I doubt my mom would bring down Ulquiorra. But Uncle Ichigo could very well do it. I'm just not sure I'm strong enough. All the previous ranking Espada were at Captain level strength. Even Grimmjow isn't stronger than Ulquiorra."

"So then, what is your decision?" Captain Kuchiki stopped at the entrance to the training ground.

"I'm going to start with taking down Grace and Aizen. I will also need Abigail and Kokoro. I firmly believe that our powers combined will bring down Ulquiorra."

"You have my support."

"Thank you, Captain."

"Are you sure about Annabeth?"

"You are the head of the Kuchiki clan. The final decision is yours. I'm very set with my decision. Are you?"

"Yes."

"I will be back as soon as possible." Delilah shed a tear.

"Get it over with." Captain Kuchiki rolled his eyes, opening his arms. Delilah instantly ran into his arms, hugging him tightly.

"Thank you, Lord Kuchiki." Delilah sobbed into his chest

"Someone has to look out for my subordinate."

Delilah let out a half laugh, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"If you two are done…" Nnoitra interrupted.

"Mmh, yeah." Delilah let go of her Captain, straightening out his haori. "The last cherry blossom." Delilah bowed formally before turning to follow Nnoitra.

"Brace yourself, Delilah." Nnoitra mumbled as he entered the training grounds.

Delilah was immediately attacked from behind, pushed forward, down the stairs.

"NO ZANPAKUTO!" Delilah yelled out when her body finally stopped rolling.

"Bokken?" Lieutenant Hisagi smirked.

"Hand to hand combat and Bokken."

"You do not want me to go hand to hand with you." Hisagi cocked his head, a dark smile formed.

"I wouldn't have suggested it if I wasn't sure of my decision."

"Rules and negotiations: Rules-

No Zanpakuto

Five points or We fight until one of us loses consciousness.

No help from anybody

No time limit

Negotiations:

Winner decides the fate of the loser.

For example: if I win, you're coming to my place tonight and staying there with me. Just the two of us."

"I don't want lose consciousness… nor do I want to be alone with you. If I win, you have no hold over me. You will just be another Lieutenant, and will treat me with respect."

"You're not winning. You're too weak."

"You keep underestimating me." Delilah rolled her eyes. "We are equals." Delilah held out her hand. "May the best Shinigami win."

Shūhei grabbed her hand firmly. "Don't hold back. I won't be."

"Shūhei… this is stupid and I don't want to fight. If we can't talk it out then there's no reason to take it out on me."

"Why don't you want to fight me?"

"Because regardless of everything that has happened, I still love you. And deep inside I just want whatever this is to pass. I want my husband, my family."

"Well then." Hisagi jerked her hand, pulling her in and spinning her so her back was against his chest. His arm kept hers closer to her chest while his other ran across her mid-section. "Stay with me and this nonsense will stop." He lightly nipped her ear.

"Sh-Shu." Delilah breathed out. She understood, he isn't going to fight fair.

"You were always sensitive to touch." His hand moved from her mid section, cupping her breast.

"N-no, Shūhei!" Delilah tried breaking his grasp, failing. "Please, let go!"

"Girl," A strange voice came. "Stop resisting me." Delilah's eyes widened

"You're not Lieutenant Hisagi!" Delilah tried harder to break the grip.

"Of course I am. This is his body; I'm just taking over for a little." The strange voice let out a cackle

"No!" Delilah yelled out, bringing her elbow into his midsection, breaking his grip. Quickly she turned, pinning him to the ground

"Delilah, help me." His voice broke.

"I forfeit. I can't… I won't fight. Give me back my husband." Her voice was low so only he could hear.

"Looks like we'll be fighting for the soul reaper?"

"How long?"

"Until one of us loses conscio-"

"No, how long have you been taking over, Kazeshini?"

"Clever girl. Since he went to the world of the living on a mission."

"Kazeshini, I understand that he keeps you locked away under many kido barriers, and it's obviously for a good reason. If I fight, will you please let him be?"

"Under one negotiation." Hisagi broke her hold, pulling her body down to his, whispering in her ear. "Will you agree?"

Delilah hesitated, her breathing became faster, "Y-yes. I agree."

"Then let the battle begin!" Hisagi threw her off, grabbing his zanpakuto.

"Throw me mine?" Delilah held out her hand

Hisagi held her zanpakuto. "Come get it, Child."

"I hate you." She whispered, charging the lieutenant who was too fast and had knocked her down half way through her run.

"One point for me." Hisagi laughed, dangling her zanpakuto

"MMH!" Delilah shot a cero, distracting him and grabbing her zanpakuto.

"Two points for me." He grinned.

Delilah paused, "Two?" she looked down, he had cut her across her midsection, but she had not felt it. "How?" She looked up, his zanpakuto was inches from her face

"Speed." His sword swung down, making a gash in her shoulder as she tried to dodge his attack. "Three. Are you even going to try? This is rather boring."

"Not as boring as your personality." Delilah unsheathed her zanpakuto. "Are you ready? Because you're really starting to piss me off."

"Oh please. This is just mere child's play for me."

"I thought you said you wouldn't hold back?" Delilah rushed in, her blade meeting his, sending sparks from both blades.

"Feisty. I like it." Hisagi easily threw her back with his zanpakuto

Delilah held out one hand, forming a cero. "I'll show you feisty, asshole." Delilah quickened her pace, closing in. Hisagi flashed from his stance, coming in behind her. Just like she thought he would. She swung her hand down, releasing her cero behind her.

"AH!" Her cero landed.

"One for me, three for you."

"Little bitch!" Hisagi's flash step was too quick, he knocked her knees from beneath her, straddling her body, blade pressed to her chest.

"No, you're the little bitch." Delilah swung her hilt into his crotch, forcing him backwards. "Two to three."

"Not…fair…" He held himself, face deep red

"Hmm, kinda thought you were a masochist. Guess not." Delilah looked up, half a smirk on her face.

"Masochist? Me? No, much more the sadist." Hisagi walked over to Delilah who was still on the ground. "And guess who will be learning the difference tonight?" His blade lightly glided through the side of her face. "Four." Delilah's eyes swelled with tears as she dropped her zanpakuto. "Giving in already?" His left hand caressed her bleeding cheek. "Red looks good on your skin." He smeared the blood down her face.

"I will never understand the nature of men, hollows, or Arrancars. Will you please just take your last strike?"

"So willing to sacrifice yourself for the Soul Reaper. How touching." He paused. "I hate it." The hilt of his zanpakuto came down hard across her cheekbone, knocking her down completely. "Five."

"Three!" She grabbed her zanpakuto and ran it through his leg.

"FUCK!" He yelled out, striking her down with all his strength.

"You…let... your guard…down. Four." She released a light burst of her cero into his foot.

"Six to four then." He limped backwards. "I still win. Get up, we're leaving."

"You're cheating. Five!" She stood up quickly, thrusting her hands into his chest, throwing him back.

"Wh-what? How did I cheat?" He held his chest that was beginning to bruise.

"Because you aren't _him._ "

"That was never in the rules. And if it were you'd be cheating because you were using your cero… part of your hollow powers. So tell me, where does that leave us?"

"Three-Zero. Me with three."

"Ah, that's cute, that you would even consider you winning," He let out a laugh, "Get up, we made an agreement." He held out his hand. "I'll even be nice about it."

Delilah took a deep breath and took his hand. "Just… Be gentle with me. Please." She looked into his eyes. "Please." She whispered. His grip tightened on hers. "You have to at least let me talk to the real him." She placed her hand on his gently.

Hisagi said nothing as he guided him out of the training ground where Nnoitra was waiting, no smile on his face, just pure worry.

"Delilah, are you okay?" Nnoitra stood as she neared

"I'll see you in the morning. Eight O'Clock. Please, stay with my Captain and Annabeth this evening." Delilah would not look at him, she just looked at the ground.

"Delilah I don't thi-"

"I don't need to be saved!" She almost yelled

"Please-"

"Nnoitra," Her voice strained. "Annabeth will need one of us. I will see you at eight." She reached out and touched his arm. "Nick." She whispered. "Eight."

"I can't believe you're actually going to go with him. I never pegged you for the type to go with a man who lays his hand on a woman."

"Yet again, you've never pegged me ever." Delilah joked, laughing slightly

"I'm serious."

"And so is she. My _wife_ is coming home with me, where she belongs. Don't worry about seeing her tomorrow, she won't be out to play." Hisagi jerked her away from Nnoitra, flashing across the way and out of sight.

"What have you done, Delilah?" Nnoitra looked out the way the Lieutenant had taken her. "You say you don't need a man to save you, but obviously, someone does." Nnoitra stuck his hands in his pocket and began to walk towards the sixth division. "She really picked a charmer to marry."


	8. Chapter Eight

**Chapter Eight**

"Delilah, take off your hood and look at me." Nnoitra demanded, stopping in front of her

"No, get out of my way." Delilah pushed past him, only to have him grab her arm. "AGH!" She cried out in pain, her free hand clutching his. "Let go." He could hear the tears in her voice. "Nnoitra, you're hurting me."

Nnoitra loosened his grip, but did not let go. "What happened to you? What did he do?"

"It's none of your business." Delilah jerked her wrist out of his hand, instantly regretting her decision. "DAMNIT!" She yelled out, hunched over in pain.

She saw Nnoitra take a few steps back

"Suzuran."

"Mmh."

"Turn around."

"Lieutenant-,"

"I'm not asking. It's a direct order from your superior."

Delilah slowly turned, her face still covered by her blue hair and black hoodie.

"You never wear your hair down." Renji took small steps towards her.

"Sometimes people need a change in their routine."

"I'll give you one opportunity to explain. Be honest and I won't force you to take the hood off."

"I suggest you and someone else, maybe lieutenant Kira help Lieutenant Hisagi with his kido spells on his Zanpakuto. Kazeshini has been taking over him. It's really taken a toll on him." Delilah lifted a sleeve on her hoodie, revealing bruises. "He needs to get it back under control before he becomes a subconscious and the Lieutenant we respect no longer exists." She put her sleeve back down.

"And those marks?" Renji's facial expression stiffened. "You know how I feel about any man that lays a hand on a woman."

"Rough sex." Delilah kept her head down

"What?"

"You heard me. It was just a spot of intense rough sex."

"You're lying." Nnoitra stated from behind her.

"No one asked for your opinion." She turned around, glaring at him.

"That…" He pointed at her face, "Is not a result of rough sex."

"Lieutenant Abarai, please help Shūhei." Delilah walked past Nnoitra, leaving space between them

"Where are you going?" Renji inquired

"To the world of the living to buy sake. I don't want to remember what happened last night." Delilah turned around and faced both guys, slowly pulling the hood off her head and moving her hair behind her ears. "Would you want to remember something that happened with these end results?"

"Rough sex? Seriously, Suzuran?"

"We had a fight, okay?" Delilah quickly let her hair fall back over her face and pulled her hood back over her head. "You'll be happy to know your precious Lieutenant wasn't touched." Delilah turned, running from both of them.

"Go after her, Nnoitra. She needs someone there for her that she trusts. Besides, she still has a war to wage. I'll have Abigail and Kokoro filled in on what she needs."

"Thank you, Lieutenant." Nnoitra took off quickly after Delilah, easily catching up with her.

"What do you want?" Delilah held a fast pace

"I need you to get out of here. You need me to get back. We need each other. Let's go get some sake!"

Delilah stopped, slightly lifting her head. "You're just going to ignore what you saw?"

"When you are ready to talk, you will. But I won't force it out. Just know I'm here whenever you need someone to be there. I'm not going anywhere."

"Hey, Nick?"

"mmh."

Delilah held out her hand. "Boyfriends are supposed to hold their girlfriends hand." Nnoitra smiled, gently taking her hand in his. "You're so warm!" Delilah scooted closer to him, holding his arm, her body against his. She leaned her head against his arm.

"Delilah?" Nnoitra stopped at the gate.

"mmh?" Delilah slightly looked up.

Nnoitra lightly brushed her hair back with his free hand, caressing her jaw, his thumb brushed her bruised lips. Nnoitra leaned in, his forehead touching hers. Delilah closed her eyes, taking a breath, she tilted her head up, letting their lips meet. Delilah let out a light moan as she stood on her tiptoes, deepening their kiss. Nnoitra broke the kiss, kissing her nose. "I'll never understand why I feel this way, but it's overwhelming. Let's go home. The sooner we go and you get everything done, the sooner we can come back and see Annabeth."

"Yeah. And Grimm. Where's Nel?" Delilah suddenly remembered she was forgetting one child.

"Shit. The white haired Captain."

"Short, spiky hair, pretty eyes?"

"No, the tall one, long hair."

"Captain Ukitake! We need to get there quickly!"

"No need. She ended up somehow with Ichimaru and Rangiku." Captain Hitsugaya cleared his throat. Delilah turned around to find Nel sleeping in his arms. "Apparently Kaname and Abigail kept her busy."

"Thank you, Captain Hitsugaya." Delilah reached out for Nel only to have the captain pull away.

"Nick, take the child." Hitsugaya handed Nel over

"Noooo!" a small protest came from her. "Lilah!" Nel squirmed around, breaking free from Hitsugaya, walking over to Delilah and squeezing her leg. "Pleath?" Nel's big eyes won her over. Delilah bent down, opening her arms, wincing as Nel gripped tightly around her neck.

"Thank you, Toshiro. Would you help Renji and Izuru see to Shūhei?"

"I give up on correcting you right now. Yes, I will help. Be safe, Delilah."

"Yes, Captain." Nel flung her arms up, knocking Delilah's hood backwards.

"Ask Orihime to heal you before you get your alcohol. You'll have people thinking _he's_ been beating on you."

"Yes, Captain." Delilah fussed with her hair, pulling it back over her face.

"I'd hide that ugly mug too, if I were you." Grace called from behind them. "Gilga, does Dad know you're here?"

"Ayasegawa." Delilah growled low

"Ulquiorra knows." Nnoitra stood in front of Delilah

"You have the brat too, I see. Can't wait to see what Grimmjow and Ulquiorra do to her." Grace sneered. "Toshiro, I'm leaving with them. I'm not coming back."

"Good riddance." Captain Hitsugaya mumbled, walking away

"Nnoitra." Grace held out her hand. He did not take it. "Got a new favorite I see. Fucked her yet?" Grace walked ahead of them

"No." His answer was short and curt

"Hey Sis, you can have him if you like sloppy seconds." Grace laughed. "Shūhei was a decent fuck too." Her grin spread to a sadistic smile

"The only sloppy thing here is your manners and your vagina. I can't help that you try to fuck every guy you come in contact with."

"I don't know, your dad seems to like my sloppy vagina." Grace stared at Delilah

"You are a whore. I don't ever want to hear you rag on Mom for her choices when you can't even keep your legs shut."

"Oh you really are a little firecracker, aren't you, sister? Come open the Senkaimon. I want to go home."

"Why don't you go to hell instead? There'll be more souls for your dirty self to fuck there." Delilah spat out, seething

"At the moment, I am currently ranked stronger than you. When we get back we will have a battle to see who is stronger. Until then I suggest you mind your manners."

"Pretty sure I can handle you." Delilah smiled

"Just know he was mine before he was ever yours. He won't stay with you after he has you. Open the godforsaken gate, Delilah."

Delilah's smile dropped. _What the hell happened to Grace?_

"Grace, I am with Delilah." Nnoitra took her free hand.

"On what? You want me to go to hell too?" Grace turned around, her smile dropped

"I'm _with_ her, Grace. And I'm not leaving her."

"Just wait to see what Ulquiorra has to say about that."

Delilah walked up to Grace just passing her. "From my experience with him I'm sure he'd be more than happy. Because unlike you I can actually produce children and Nnoitra makes a great specimen." Delilah didn't take time to stop and look at her sister's face. Four hells butterflies emerged as she opened the gate leaving the Seireitei.

(*)

"Soten Kisshun, I reject." Delilah whispered, her hands hovered over Nel. Ayame and Shun'o appeared. "I have a theory I'd like to try with you. Could you reverse the damage to her skull?"

"Yes!" they formed their shield over the sleeping child, slowly reversing the years of damage done to the previous third Espada. Mid healing Nel changed into her adult form.

"Thank you, Ayame, Shun'o. I should find clothes that will fit her."

"No need. I have her previous uniform." Grimmjow walked in, stopping behind Delilah. "You're gunna have to harden up around here. You're too soft. Learn to stand up for yourself, Delilah." Grimmjow brushed her hair back, revealing the fingerprints around her throat. "You should have let me kill him."

"Thank you, Grimmjow." Delilah looked forward, her eyes never leaving Neliel.

"Delilah, what happened?"

"I had an all out fight with Shūhei. Obviously, I lost. You're right. I am too soft." Delilah shed a tear

"So you and Nnoitra?"

"You and Grace…"

"Not your business."

"Ditto."

"Make sure she comes to see me before Ulqu-"

"Grace told the truth for once."

"Shit!" Delilah fell forward clutching her chest. "Sneaky bastard!"

Ulquiorra held out his hand to Delilah, who hesitantly took it.

"You and Nnoitra. I'll allow it. I would have preferred Aizen."

"Haven't met him. Are you sure he exists?"

"Delilah…"

"I never thought of you as gay, but if you prefer Aizen, you can have him. I'm content with Nnoitra."

"You have jokes. How funny."

"Coming from someone with no sense of emotions."

"Watch your tongue, Delilah." Ulquiorra released her hand.

"I can't. It's on the inside of my mouth." Delilah smirked. She was hitting a nerve.

"Your tongue won't be the only thing inside your mouth if you don't stop."

"I get it from my father. I don't know how to stop. I think it's hereditary…"

"Woman…" Ulquiorra clenched his fists

"ANGER! I know that emotion!"

Ulquiorra's movement was fast. Before she could blink he had her by the back of the head and on her knees, inches from his crotch.

"Ulquior-"

"Grimmjow, she need to learn."

Delilah's eyes widened as he began to undo his pants.

"I'm telling you no. Not my daughter." Grimmjow's voice was firm.

"Then will you be reprimanding her behavior?" Ulquiorra pulled hard on her hair, forcing her to gasp. He took the moment, shoving his member into her mouth and down her throat.

"MMH!" Delilah began to gag, her air was almost out. Ulquiorra pulled her head back, letting her catch her breath

"I'm s-sorry." Her voice trembled as she gasped for breaths.

"I don't believe you." Ulquiorra shoved himself back down her throat, this time moving his hips. Delilah's hands lay on his thighs, squeezing tighter as she lost oxygen.

"Stop Ulquiorra!" Grimmjow put a hand on his shoulder, "That's enough!" Grimmjow forcefully pulled him back, throwing Ulquiorra into a wall behind them.

"Delilah, are you okay?"

I never thought Ulquiorra would be my first blow job." Delilah looked up, wiping the drool off her face with the back of her hand

"First?" Grimmjow raised an eyebrow

"Shūhei and I… never did things like that…"

"Grimmjow, do you remember the time you had that Woman heal the substitute soul reaper?"

"Yeah, what of it?" Grimmjow looked behind him and instantly vanished

"DAD!" Delilah screamed out

"Negacion Cube. Payback." Ulquiorra put his hands in his pockets.

"Where… Where did my father go?" Delilah stared at the empty space where Grimmjow had just stood

"He'll be back in a few hours."

"You might have a sense of humor after all."

"Bring it up again and you'll have a loss of voice for a week. Understood?"

"Y-Yes Sir." Delilah stammered, scooting backwards

"Why haven't you healed your bruises? Do you like it when someone is forceful with you?"

"What happened isn't your business."

"Actually, it is. As well as Grace's and Aizen's."

"How…?"

"Do something for me and I won't pursue you any longer."

"NAME IT!"

"Reverse Grace's hollow. Heal her."

Delilah held out her hand. "Deal."

"I'm not shaking your hand."

"Then… No deal?" Delilah slowly began to pull her hand back

Ulquiorra immediately took her hand, gripping hard. "Deal."

"Ulquiorra, what's your real plan?" Delilah looked up into his green eyes

"Obliterating the Soul Reapers. Letting the hollows take over. Death of millions."

"You do realize there is a flaw in your plan?"

"Oh?" Ulquiorra jerked her hand so Delilah fell in front of him on to her knees.

"Ichigo can kill you. The Captains can kill us. Look at what happened last time. What you're trying to create is not a perfect species. We have a mind of our own and can decide for ourselves what will happen. And also, apparently, we offspring are not as strong as the first Espada."

"Speak for yourself. You're the only weak offspring made so far. And to think I had high hopes for you."

"So did Aizen." Delilah yanked her hand from his grasp. "I will stop you." Delilah slowly stood to her feet. "I don't know how, but I will."

"What can a mere child do?" Ulquiorra turned his back. "If you are on the side of the Soul Reapers, know it is sure to spell your death."

"My family won't let that happen."

"So you admit you need to be saved?" Ulquiorra looked over his shoulder.

"I don't know yet." Delilah looked down. _What am I getting myself into?_

"When you figure it out, I'd like to know. I'm in need of exerting my strength."

"You'll have an answer in two weeks."

"Take your time Woman. You'll be here for a while."

"You already know my strength. You also know you're much stronger than me."

"Yes."

"Then our conversation will hold no meaning."

"I look forward to the outcome then." Ulquiorra slowly walked out of her room, leaving her alone with Neliel.

(*)

Delilah sat in the shower letting the hot water wash over her, clothes and all. The alcohol in her system kept her from moving but nothing could keep her emotions away. Her tears had long subsided, now she could only space out.

"Delilah?"

 _What?_

"Delilah?"

 _WHAT?_

Nnoitra stepped into the shower, shirtless and in shorts. He let his body slump down next to hers. "You're going to get sick." Nnoitra gently pulled her body against his. "I can smell the sake on you. How much did you have?"

Delilah held up one hand, but it quickly fell back to her side.

"You had five… shots, drinks, pints, bottles?"

Delilah barely nodded, still staring off.

"Ok. Fine, inebriation test. Come sit on my lap."

 _I can't move. The world is spinning. Why is your skin so soft?_ Delilah smiled slightly.

"Delilah?" Nnoitra lifted her chin with his left hand. "You are a few shades gone." Nnoitra reached up, turning the water off. "im going to undress you, dry you off and put you to bed. Don't freak out on me."

Delilah could feel her body being lifted.

"Mmh. Not like this." Her body was slowly put back down. A few moments she felt something wriggling into her mouth, finding its way to her throat. Making her gag. "Come on, Delilah. Work with me." What ever it was went deeper down her throat forcing her to throw up.

 _No! Stop it! My head is pounding!_

"One more time." Nnoitra put two fingers into her mouth, reaching back to her tonsils. "Just one more, Delilah."

Delilah felt herself heaving, then the liquid came up burning her throat as she launched forward, throwing up more. "S..top."

"Your first audible words. Good. We're getting somewhere." Nnoitra forced his fingers back down her throat without warning. Her body, again, responded.

"PLEASE!" Her voice cried out. She could feel her body shaking as sobs took over her.

"Open your eyes, Delilah. Look at me." Nnoitra crouched down in front of her, slowly peeling her out of her wet and now covered shirt

Delilah did as sked, her eyes falling on his chest. "God, you're sexy." She whispered

"That would be the alcohol talking. Sit on your bottom." Delilah immediately plopped backwards, her back hitting the wall behind her. Nnoitra's hand quickly caught her head so it wouldn't hit. "Move your hips a little."

Delilah slumped down slightly, releasing a small moan as his hands touched her stomach.

"I can't do this if you do that." He stopped, fingers in her waistband, looking straight into her eyes.

"You are my weakness." Delilah lifted her hips slightly

"I will stick my fingers back down your throat." Nnoitra began to lightly tug at her pants

"Ah! Nnoitra!" She moaned out as his fingers brushed her thighs

"Oh come on! I'm not even touching you!" Nnoitra yanked her pants off the rest of the way.

"Do you find me attractive?" Delilah's blue eyes met his greys

Nnoitra said nothing.

"You don't… find me attractive?" Her tone sounded almost hurt and wounded

"Do you know how hard it is to keep my composure around you? Do you know how hard it is to not just fuck you right here, right now?"

"Then fuck me." She whispered

"What?" Nnoitra slightly cocked his head

"Make me yours."

"You don't know what you're asking."

Delilah reached behind her, undoing the notches to her bra, letting it fall off her shoulders. "Then kiss me?"

"You forgot your underwear. You need to shower so I can get you to bed."

"Kiss me."

"Shower."

"Kiss me and I'll shower. I won't even protest you touching me."

"Why are you doing this?" Nnoitra bent in, his face just inches from her

"Why not?" Delilah gave him an innocent look

"So tempting, damnit!" Nnoitra quickly caved in, kissing her rough and deep, surprised that her kiss was just as fierce as his. "I won't fuck you until you're sober and asking." He whispered against her lips.

"Fair enough. I think you said something about my underwear?"

"No."

Delilah smirked, moving his hands down to her hips, she leaned into him, kissing his neck lightly.

Nnoitra let out a moan, his fingers tightening on her hips. "Delilah…" His voice whispered, husky and firm.

Delilah leaned back, laughing. "Shower."

"Woman, you are such a tease!" Nnoitra's fingers slipped into the sides of her underwear, slowly pulling them down. "Two can play that game."

Delilah quickly shut her legs, covering herself with her hands.

"Don't tell me you're getting shy now." Nnoitra smirked, getting up and turning on the water.

"You still need to take your shorts off." Delilah looked down, her face becoming a slight shade of red

"If you want them off you'll have to do it yourself." Nnoitra stood in front of her, extending his hand.

Delilah cautiously took his hand, falling over as she tried to stand, her face landing in his thighs. In one swift movement, she yanked his shorts down to his ankles. His member stood erect in her face.

"If you leave your mouth open like that, I just might fuck it." Nnoitra took her by the hand again, this time his second hand on the small of her back, supporting her. "For the love of… Delilah! Breathe!"

Delilah's body was burning with anticipation.

"Delilah! I swear I will put my fingers back down your throat!" His voice was much more firm and orderly.

"Huh?" Delilah looked up. "Ow." Delilah put her finger to her lip. "I'm bleeding… again."

Nnoitra lifted her chin, his tongue licking her lip. "God, it tastes delicious." Nnoitra forcefully began to kiss her as he picked her up by the behind, planting her back against the wall for support. "I'm going to fuck you. Are you ready?"

"Y-yes!" She breathed out, panting.

"This is going to hurt." He looked her in the eyes before beginning to kiss down her jaw to her neck. Moans escaped from her mouth as his lips gently caressed her skin. He moved his member to her entrance, letting it rest there for a moment. "Are you sure this is what you want, Delilah?" His words wrapped around her in his sincerity.

"Yes, Nnoitra, I am sure. Please." her voice was low but confident

"Wrap your arms around my neck." In doing so Nnoitra made his first thrust into her

"AH!"

A second thrust

"AAHH!" She held on tightly, her nails digging into his back

A third thrust

"Fuck!" She cried out into his chest, tears threatening her eyes

"Hey. Hey!" He whispered. "The worst is over. I'm in. I'm going to move."

Delilah inhaled a large breath, holding it and squeezing her eyes tightly

"If it hurts that much, I'll stop." He whispered softly into her ear.

"No." Delilah's eyes flew open, taking another breath. "Don't stop."

"Then what's the problem?"

"I… I don't know how to adjust to your…you." Delilah lowered her head. "I've never been in this position and you're deep in me. I don't know how to adjust." Delilah winced as Nnoitra shifted his weight

"I have an idea, but you're going to have to bare me like this for a little while longer. Is that okay?"

"mmh."

Nnoitra thrust into her, making her cry out. "I didn't hear you." He thrust one more time

"YES!" Delilah screamed out, overwhelmed by the pain

"Good girl. Hold onto my neck tightly."

Delilah quietly obeyed, staring into his eyes.

Nnoitra took a step back, his hands supporting Delilah's bottom. "Are you ready?"

"Yes." She breathed out, her face rested against his shoulder.

Nnoitra took a few steps forward out of the shower, his nails slightly digging into her skin.

"n-N-Nnoitra!" Delilah panted his name

Nnoitra looked down, smirking. "Yes?" His strides grew longer. The longer the stride, the deeper he penetrated her. The shorter apart his legs became, the more he was thrusting into her. He knew exactly what he was doing.

"If… You… Keep walking…" She paused, trying to control her voice.

"I know." Nnoitra shortened his stride.

"Nnoitra! Please!" her walls began to tighten around his member

"Damnit Woman!" Nnoitra found the nearest wall, putting her against it, pounding hard into her

"NNOITRA!"

"Wait for me!" He grunted through his clenched teeth, his hips moving faster.

"Nnoitra!" Her voice became small and anguished as her walls squeezed tighter. "I'm sorry!" She thrusted her hips with his a few times, coming undone around him.

"FUCK DELILAH!" He grunted, releasing his seed into her.

"I… I'm sorry. I couldn't hold it." Delilah looked down

"Hey. No worries. Practice makes perfect." Nnoitra kissed the top of her head, cradling her into his chest. "Bed time for you, young lady. Your alcohol needs to wear off." Nnoitra began to slowly put her down.

"NO!" Delilah clung tighter. "Please don't!"

"Don't what?" He asked softly

"Don't put me down or leave me. Let me fall asleep on your chest."

"I can manage that." Nnoitra picked her back up, walking a few feet to the bed.

"To think we almost made it to the bed. That probably would have been easier for us."

"Next time. I'll even ad sensory deprivation."

"Huh?" Delilah could see the twinkle in his eyes. "Maybe you can show me now? While you are here." Delilah looked up innocently, gently biting her lip.

"You are eager to do naughty things with me. Why?"

"Because I know what I want." Delilah rolled out of his arms onto her bed.

"Do you now? What would that be?"

"You." Delilah whispered. "I want you."

Nnoitra sighed. "I'll entertain you for a bit."

"No. Not for a bit. For a long while."

"What are you trying to say?"

"Stay with me. Be mine?" Delilah crossed her legs, leaning back

"I am not property, Delilah. No."

That's not... even… That's not what I meant." Delilah quickly threw the covers over her body, turning away. "I'm sorry, Nnoitra. Never mind."

"Then tell me what you meant and I will show you a form of sensory deprivation."

"I'm asking you to never leave me. Stay through the good and the bad times. Be my strength, have my back and maybe even someday love me."

"You're asking a lot of me."

"No I'm not. I'm asking you to be different than everybody that has been in my life so far." Delilah flipped over, uncovering her face. "I'm asking you to be consistent in my life, someone I can rely on no matter what." Delilah began to shed tears. Her voice became lower. " I like you and I don't want to lose you."

"Stop crying." Nnoitra climbed in the bed beside her. "Close your eyes."

Delilah obeyed. Nnoitra ripped part of the bedsheet. "Lift your head." Nnoitra covered her eyes, tying the linen around her head firmly

"What are you-?"

"Taking away your sense of sight."

Delilah gasped as she felt his lips against her skin, kissing and nibbling her neck

Delilah's back began to arch slightly

"You." Light kiss. "Are." Kisses her jaw. "So beautiful." Nnoitra nipped her lip, gently sucking and tugging.

Delilah let out a louder moan as her body began to rise to his

Nnoitra stopped. "I'm going to get us something to eat and drink. Give me your hands."

Delilah pursed her lips together.

"Don't pout at me in that tone of voice." Nnoitra slipped his hand under the cover, pinching her nipple.

"OW!" her hands found his and she was immediately bound; hands above her head.

"loss of sight, loss of touch. I'll be right back." Nnoitra kissed her lips softly. "Promise."

Delilah held back her worries, everything in her was screaming for him not to leave. "Please hurry."

"You'll be fine. I'm just going down the hall."

Delilah could feel him leaving the bed. "Nnoitra?"

"I will gag you." His voice gave way to a warning

"If I scream for you…"

"I will come running. Especially since you're defenseless. Guess this is one of those times you need someone to protect you, huh?" Nnoitra bent over the bed, giving her one last kiss. "I'll have to get you new bed sheets too."

"One tear is fine."

"No, you're bleeding. Be right back. I'm going to turn the light off."

She heard him flick the switch, followed by opening the door but not closing it.

 _Please hurry, please hurry, please hurry!_ Delilah could only think this on repeat in her head. Something felt unsettling in the pit of her stomach.

A few minutes later Delilah heard a thud against the wall waking her.

"Nnoitra?" She called out softly

No response. Delilah was still bound to the bed. Suddenly she felt a hand moving up her thigh

"N-Nnoitra?"

she felt the hot breath against her inner thighs and something sharp against her skin

"What are you doing?"

His tongue slowly caressed her inner thighs, trailing up to her mound

"S-stop!" her voice barely came to her as his tongue began to flick her nub. "P-please." Her small voice squeaked as her back began to arch. His pace became faster, rougher. "N… nooo!" she cried out as her body betrayed her, giving into him, leaving her breathless, panting. She could feel him grinning against her thighs. "You're not Nnoitra. Why… who…?"

Delilah could hear the sheets tear next to her. "Please… don't." she whispered, afraid. The tattered cloth found its way to her mouth, being tied behind her head. "MMHM!" She could feel his erection against her mound, digging in deeply. "MMH!" she couldn't beg him; she couldn't move under his weight. His lips were harsh against her neck, his teeth nipping at her skin. With a slight movement, his member began to penetrate her, slowly and agonizingly. She could barely sob through the gag he had created as he submerged himself inside of her. Once inside he gave a warning thrust then slowly picked up his pace. His arms held hers down as he quickened, keeping her fully pinned to the bed. Soon, it ended with a final grunt and him pouring himself inside of her, collapsing on top of her body.

 _Please, somebody…_

Moments later his body was being pulled off her. Whoever it was, their spiritual pressure was intense. Starrk? Neliel? But she didn't have time to think as soft hands trailed up her legs, sides and to her arms, yanking on the rope that bound her.

"mmhm mm mhhm mm mmm!"

Delilah's body was instantly flipped over, her face in the pillow, depriving her of oxygen. She pulled herself up to her knees, trying to sit up. Her breathing was heavy, and if she could gasp, she would have.

Quickly she brought her face to her hands, yanking on the gag. The soft hands slowly began to caress her breast, their member slowly rising against her backside. She let out a slight whimper.

 _Please not again. Please don't._

His lips against her shoulder were delicate and soft, his fingers that traced her skin left her wanting more.

 _Ulquiorra… No…_

Slowly he moved so his member would rest against her entrance.

"MMH!" she cried out through the gag as he slipped inside, mercilessly taking her.

Delilah finally loosened the gag from her mouth enough so it would almost fall down

"ULQUIORRA!" She screamed out, her body trembling beneath his. He threw her body down on the bed. "Please, help." She sobbed out. "Please…" He resumed his duty, but this time, not being so rough until he began to climax, pushing himself further into her. "Sh…SHŪHEI!" She cried out as she came and he released himself inside of her. The body quickly got off her, ripping the rope from her arms. "I need you, Shūhei." She whispered as she passed out

(*)

"God no Szayel, you should have heard her." Nnoitra joked. "Ulquiorra! Help me!" He teased in a high pitch voice. "Stupid girl. The hell did she think would happen?"

"Does she know that her –"

"No, but she knows Ulquiorra had him a nice piece of her."

"Does _he_ know that he fucked her?"

"No, he just thinks it was a dream. That he fucked some tight broad."

"When in actuality it was his daughter." Aizen rounded the corner. His brown hair fell softly behind him, flowing down to his shoulder blades. "Do you realize what you have done? Not only to her, but her family?"

"Shove it, Aizen. What's done is done." Grace tugged on Nnoitra's arm. "Come on, Playboy. You have something I want."

"So now what?" Szayel asked as everyone began to disperse

"We wait." Nnoitra grinned over his shoulder

"She trusted you, Nnoitra. You realize that you will pay for that?" Aizen turned his back, walking towards the hall where Delilah had been listening.

"Oh please. She's weak. When she shows real promise, I'll take that child seriously. Until then, she's just a shiny new toy I have to behave around." Nnoitra laughed. "Ya know, she even called for that stupid Soul Reaper of hers while Ulquiorra was fucking her? Like he can do anything from where he is?"

"Don't under estimate her. Do you know her lineage? Her mother and grandfather are Captains. Her father is an Espada. She has a lot of power running through her veins. And what you guys are brewing inside of her will be stronger yet. I'd use caution."

"Oh please, Aizen, my sister is just a pawn for Ulquiorra and you know it. She is nothing more. When that brat is born, she's dead." Grace scoffed

"What's with you taking her side anyway, Aizen?" Szayel asked turning slightly

"The game is coming to an end. I'd wise up and figure out what side you are on before we start dying off." Aizen walked around the corner where Delilah was. She had slid to the floor, back against the wall, head in her hands, holding back sobs. "It's your move, flower." Aizen whispered, extending his hand. "IF ever there was a time for vengeance, it is now."

"W-why should I trust you?" Delilah looked up, and felt entranced just by looking at him. He was a picture of absolute beauty. His features, his eyes, were soft and gentle.

"You shouldn't. I'm just giving you a chance to release what's building inside you. Stop letting them walk over you. Show them you're not some little girl that can be manipulated."

She could hear Grimmjow and Ulquiorra's voice inside her head telling her how soft she was. How she'd never make it. Consequently, something snapped inside of her, like a switch turned off. Her reaitsu steadily increased.

"Hahanaru Shizen." Delilah slammed her fists into the floor beside her. The walls began to steadily shake. "Follow me, but stay out of my way. Stay close, but not in range." Delilah slowly got up, her eyes now glowing a fierce blue. Delilah rounded the corner, facing the small trio that were dispersing.

"Szayel, if I were you, I'd go find Ulquiorra. You will be safe with him. Run… Now." Delilah threw up an arm and a wall of vines cut off Nnoitra and Grace, earning a gasp from her sister. "Szayel, hurry." Delilah threw up her arm again, blocking Szayel from coming back into the corridor. "Aizen, step forward." Delilah turned around, blocking the entrance behind them.

"Delilah, what are you doing?" Grace clung to Nnoitra's arm

"You've been a bad girl, Grace. You must be punished." Delilah threw her hands forward. Vines immediately pinned Nnoitra to the wall, penetrating through his shoulders

"GAH! The fuck!?" Nnoitra yelled out in pain

"D-Delilah… What…?"

"Sai!" Grace's arms immediately flew behind her back. Delilah unsheathed her Zanpakuto. "Oh, little sister, how you've disgraced yourself and our family." Her voice was low, as if in a growl. "I've been waiting to do this." Delilah plunged her sword into Grace's abdomen, twisting.

"NO!" Grace screamed out, tears sliding down her cheek.

"You should keep your hands off things that don't belong to you. And you really should stop being such a little slut." Delilah pulled out her zanpakuto releasing her from the spell. "We're going to fix your little problem." Delilah turned to Nnoitra. "Then I am going to take care of you."

"The hell did I do to you?" He yelled out, struggling against the vines that held him in place.

"You knowingly allowed my father and Ulquiorra to fuck me. I had no way to resist or fight back. You will pay for betraying me." Delilah turned her attention back to her sister who was laying on the ground, bleeding, and gasping. "You… I'm going to save you, even if it means saving you from yourself." Delilah raised her hand, balling her fist and bring it down hard, knocking out Grace. "God, that felt good. Little bitch."

Delilah swirled her hands around the floor, beckoning dirt to the surface.

"Aizen, come here." Delilah ordered, Aizen did as asked. "I want you to be the middle man, channeling energy. Touch her stomach, and touch my arm."

Aizen moved, crouching beside Delilah, completely intrigued.

Delilah used her zanpakuto to make a small cut in her palm, rubbing it in the dirt. "One day you will thank me, Grace. Know that this is for your own good. Aizen."

As if on command his gentle touch channeled energy from Delilah to Grace and vice versa. Delilah kept her uninjured hand touching the dirt. Leaning over the Grace, she swirled the dirt mixed with her blood over Grace's wound whispering something into her ear. Aizen heard something about a hollow and a glow came from the wound. Delilah repeated this two more times. "Soten Kisshun, I reject."

Aizen suddenly let go, breaking the energy, rising, and backing away from Delilah. "Ulquiorra is coming."

"Good for him, but I have unfinished business." Delilah stared at Nnoitra.

"What can a little girl like you do to-"

"Roar-"

"No." His eyes widened

"Pantera!" Delilah's hollow transformation was quick. Her eyes still glowing, her spiritual pressure sky rocketed, and the walls began to slowly crack. She took slow steps towards Nnoitra, growling, bearing her teeth. "Are you ready?" She growled. Without hesitation, she launched herself onto him, Her jaw locking on his shoulder. Quickly she tore his arm from his body, devouring it. "You taste pretty good, Nnoitra." She licked her lips. The lust for more became prominent. Was it the blood, or was it the mix of hollow? She wasn't sure, but all she knew was that she needed more.

"Stop." Ulquiorra's voice was low and dominant.

"I'm doing as you asked, and taking care of my own business. Besides, you no longer need him." Delilah didn't take her eyes off Nnoitra, whose blood was running down his side. The smell was intoxicating to her. She wanted it… No, she needed it.

"Ulquiorra." He begged. "Help."

"No. She's right. I don't need you anymore. Delilah, finish your meal, it's obvious you aren't done."

She didn't hesitate as she tore Nnoitra limb from limb, devouring his body. It had satisfied her cravings.

Delilah turned towards Ulquiorra, blood stained her face. "He was delicious. Who's next?" She licked her lips

"I think you've had more than enough excitement for today. Change back to your normal form, meet me in the grand hall."

"Was it worth it?" She snarled, taking a few steps towards him.

"Yes." His answer simple

Delilah transformed back, falling to her knees. What she had done drained her but Nnoitra's body had somehow sustained her.

"What… did I just do?" Delilah looked over to where his body had been

"It's normal for an Adjucas to eat other hollows in order to obtain the form of a Vastos Lorde. You don't unleash your hollow enough to understand."

"I fixed Grace." Delilah looked up. Ulquiorra had moved so he was now in front of her

"And for that I am pleased, but you've ruined the walls of my castle. I must punish you. Aizen?"

"Yes, Master." Aizen looked directly at Delilah, his eyes slightly apologetic. His movement was quick. Before she could react, her sight blacked out.


	9. Chapter Nine

**Chapter Nine**

It had been five weeks since her incident. Ulquiorra had Delilah locked away somewhere dark and cold, only bringing her meals twice a day. Ulquiorra was the only interaction she had and the punishment he was inflicting was taking it's toll.

"Woman, come eat." Ulquiorra's monotone voice rang through the crisp, dead air. "Are you ignoring me now? Come eat or so help me I will force this food down your throat."

Even at his threat, today Delilah did not move. It was like the life force was being sucked out of her.

"Woman, answer me."

"You…are… killing me." Talking was almost as unbearable and took all the energy she could muster. "Th-they… are… killing… me." Her heart beat was growing weaker by the moment

"Stop this nonsense, child, now." Ulquiorra could hear her shallow breaths, the slowing rhythm of her heart. "Woman?" her heartbeat was faint. "DAMNIT WOMAN!" Ulquiorra used a cero to blast open her cell door. She didn't even flinch. The debris flew around her, the door fell inches from her limp body.

"Woman!" Ulquiorra stood over her demanding an answer. Ulquiorra bent down, forcefully rolling her over. If ever Ulquiorra showed an actual emotion, it was now. He quickly withdrew his hand. "How the hell did this happen?"

Delilah's structure had almost become skeletal, the color of her skin was just as pale as his.

"H-help… me…" her voice was barely there. Her once bright blue eyes had become dull and almost lifeless.

"How the hell did this happen?" he repeated out loud, gently scooping Delilah into his arms

"They… are.. Killing… me… Shū." Delilah's body began to tremble.

"Delilah, who are 'They'?" Ulquiorra looked down at her.

Her hand slowly touched her abdomen. "They…" Delilah passed out, her breathing becoming more ragged, as if she were preparing to take her final breaths.

"You are NOT dying. I've worked hard for what you are breeding. Besides, your father will kill me if you die because of my negligence." Ulquiorra used his sonido, taking her to the medical wing. He knew he was fighting time, and time was winning.

(*)

"Come on baby, stay with me. Im right here." She could hear the sorrow in his voice. "Come on, Delilah, please, don't die." His voice was strained. "I can't lose you. I love you." Grimmjow's lips lightly caressed her forehead as he shed a tear.

 _Is he… crying?_

"Grimmjow you've been here for hours on end. Rest. One of us will find you when she wakes up."

 _NO! Dad, don't leave me with him!_

"I'm not leaving my daughter until she wakes up."

 _Oh thank you Daddy!_

"And im definitely not leaving her alone with the likes of you. You nearly killed her." Grimmjow growled. "so until then, all of you can fuck off."

"I wonder, is this how Lilith's mother died? Playing host to something part hollow? Is Delilah just trash?"

"Delilah is half hollow and those _things_ are sucking the life out of her!" Grimmjow roared out in anger, his fist landing on the bed next to her. "Bring Aizen here."

"What do you want with him?"

"None of your damn business, Ulquiorra."

"if you want him so badly, get him yourself, Grimmjow. Stop being soft."

"Go fuck yourself."

"No need to be dramatic, gentlemen. I am here. What is it you want with me, Grimmjow?" Aizen slowly walked into the room.

Delilah felt a sift in his weight as he bent over and whispered something to Aizen. Only to hear the scoff as an answer.

"Yes, I can do that. Ulquiorra, would you mind leaving the three of us?"

"I'll be outside the door." His monotone voice felt icy as he spoke.

"Thank you, Ulquiorra." Both men waited for him to lave before starting their conversation

"What do I need to do?" Grimmjow seemed to be tense

"Concentrate and try to connect with her. Put your hands here." Aizen moved Grimmjow's hands to Delilah's head.

"How will I know when…?"

"I'm going there with you. I have questions too." Aizen caressed her cheek softly

 _I don't understand what's happening…_

"Let's get this done. I have to save my daughter."

"Funny that you now give her that title. When she first came here you renounced her."

"Shove it, Aizen. Just get on with it." Grimmjow let out a low growl

Silence fell in the room. The atmosphere was unsettling, tense,

 **Oi, woman?**

 _Dad?_

 **What in the hell happened?**

 _What do you mean?_

 **Why'd you run away?**

 _I didn't run away!_

 **Then where the hell were you?**

 _Ulquiorra put me in a prison after I devoured Nnoitra_

 **Fucking Bastard**

 _Dad, I'm dying. What I'm breeding is going to die with me_

 **It's just Nnoitra's child.** Delilah could sense him mocking her

 _So then, you still don't know? I figured Ulquiorra would have said something by now. He knows the truth._

 **About what?**

 _Whose children these are_

 **Are you going to waste my time and keep me waiting on an explanation, child?**

 _It is a mix of three people. They will surely be a great species. Greater than Ulquiorra could have ever imagined._

 **Either tell me whose they belong to, so I can kick their ass, or tell me what you need so I can save you.**

 _Nnoitra's, Ulquiorra's and yours_

 **M-mine? I've never been in you, Delilah**

 _That tight broad you fucked? I resisted, told you no, you gagged me and fucked me, Ulquiorra followed after you._

There was a momentary silence

 _I need blood. Specifically, of a hollow. More specifically preferred, of a Vasto Lorde. I need to devour a hollow._

 **You… Are weird**

 _No, father, We are a predatory species. This is a natural instinct. And what they are craving. Coordinate a transfusion between your blood and Ulquiorra's until I have strength to wake up._

 **I can do this for you. For them. I am so sorry, Delilah, I really didn't know… That it was you**

 _It's in the past, Dad. I forgive you. Hey… Aizen… Didn't you have questions?_

I did, but I think you've answered them more fully than I can comprehend.

 _You're welcome. I'm starving. Stop touching me and get this ball on the roll!_

Delilah, what did you do to Grace? Whatever you did has Ulquiorra seething.

 _I fixed her. I protected her._

Protected her from what?

No reply

Then from whom, Delilah?

 _From all but one of you._

All but one? That doesn't make sense. Delilah could feel his emotions through his touch. He was confused and unnerved.

 _They can't have her. Not like that, not like me._ She could feel anger forming in him.

You're being selfish?!

 _No, I'm being a good sister. Get out of my head, Aizen. We're done._

Are we? Delilah felt the threat in his voice, almost icy.

 _I'm pretty sure I am being a thousand percent clear, Aizen. IT was not a question. GET OUT!_ It was like she was trying to throw a gust his way, trying to force him out of her head, only meeting resistance.

So, you want to play a dangerous head-game with me? The sweetness in his voice sent an invisible shiver down to her core. I'm really good with those, little Flower.

Instantly it was like the breath was knocked out of her, she was being deprived of air

 _A..Aizen… What?..._ Her voice escaped her.

You see, under Ulquiorra's request, well, demand, I was sent, with Grace, to basically brainwash your precious Lieutenant.

Delilah could barely breathe, and it was like her throat was being smashed to pieces

Delilah and I encountered him in the World of the living while he was on a mission. Before he found out you were pregnant. Just before you met Nnoitra. Grace, of course, took advantage of the situation by seducing him afterwards. God, she's a good fuck.

Delilah could feel him surrounding her spirit, her being. Why couldn't she speak?

Then a second command, the harder one, was your Mother and Father. Lilith was easy enough with Grace there. Piece of cake. But Grimmjow, on the other hand, held more resistance than I had anticipated. Grimmjow never wanted you here. He never wanted you near any of us. He resisted and tried to protect you. But in the end I won over, and here you are.

Suddenly air came back to her, making her gasp harshly

I like our game, Little Flower. We should play this more often. And you even allowed me to speak without interrupting me. How courteous of you.

 _You BASTARD!_ Energy erupted from inside of her, bursting out, as if a fire had been awakened inside. _When I come to, you better hope that Ulquiorra is there to save you. Because I. Will. Kill. You._ She made sure to annunciate the last four words clearly

I'm not afraid of you. There is nothing you can do to me. She felt his smirk

 _You're wrong. Dead wrong. Now… Get… Out. Before I find a way to kill you from in here!_ Her spirit let out a thunderous growl, not a warning, but a threat that vibrated out to his spirit.

I will be back, to finish our game, Flower. His presence immediately disappeared, leaving her desperately alone.

 _I hope he's ready to die._ The fury burned inside her, waiting to be unleashed. What she was feeling was dangerous, primitive, dark. But it also felt good. Aizen had switched something on inside of her, something feral, something that she never realized she had been suppressing. The inner instincts of her Hollow. And it was ready to play. No, it was ready to kill.

(*)

A few days had passed and every so often she could feel something intense coursing through her veins, something powerful. Their blood. Still in a catatonic state, she could hear and sense everything clearly. She just lacked the will to wake up. What was the use? She was going to die anyway as soon as they got what they wanted. She could feel it in the depth of her body, she was going to be expecting, and soon. But why, it had only been seven weeks since conception.

 _Human bodies hold ten months. Why, when I'm not quite two months?_

That's when she felt it. Light tingles against her arm.

The sensation grew stronger, the touch was more demanding, trailing her arm to her chest.

 _Wh…_

"You have taken something from me, Delilah." Ulquiorra's monotone voice rang sharply through her

 _No._ Even in her thoughts, it was just a whisper, a tremble, a slight utterance

His breath was hot against her body, his lips barely touched her neck. "You deserve to be reprimanded." His lips made contact with her skin, sending an electrical current through her body

 _S-Stop…_ Her voice whimpered

His hand slowly trailed down to her breasts, gently cupping them

 _N-No!_ Her body was slowly beginning to burn as her body yearned for more. But why?

"Your body is so honest when you're like this." His hand trailed further down as his lips grazed her collar bone.

She was helpless, she couldn't stop him. And her body was giving him exactly what he wanted.

His hand slipped over her mound, his fingers gently playing with her nub

 _Ulquiorra… No, please._ The sensation was driving her crazy, but she was trying hard to fight it. She understood his intentions. She didn't want it, She didn't want _him._

His lips slowly glided down to her breasts, his tongue lightly caressed her nipple as his fingers found her entrance.

 _No…_ she couldn't take it anymore. _No…_ Her physical body was trembling under his touch. _NO!_ She Screamed out. The surge that came from within her forced her awake, instantly knocking Ulquiorra off her.

"NO!" She heaved out, panicking, grabbing the pillow next to her, trying to hide her naked body.

Ulquiorra stood, brushing himself off, walking back to her, grabbing her chin. "What did you do to Grace?" His stare pierced her very soul. "What. Did. You. Do. To. Grace."

Delilah couldn't look away from his eyes as much as she wanted to. "i… I healed her… just like you told me to." Delilah pulled the pillow closer to her bosom, clutching it as if her dear life had depended on it.

Ulquiorra's grip tightened on her jaw, sending a fierce pain through her body. "Woman, I will only ask you one more time." His free hand gripped the pillow she had been desperately holding on to. "What did you do?"

Delilah's eyes watered from the pain. "I'm telling you, I healed her. Aizen was there when I did it. Please." Her plea was a whisper as she shed a tear. She really did fear this man.

Ulquiorra's eyes still stared into her, his grip not loosening.

"Please." Her heart began to beat faster.

"How exactly did you heal her?" Delilah froze

"W…with the Shun shun Rikka."

Ulquiorra let go of her face and rested his hand on the bed beside her. His other hand still on the pillow. "You're not telling the truth, but you're not lying. You're leaving something out." His grip jerked the pillow from her, throwing it across the room.

"Why am I naked?" Delilah looked down at herself, her belly wasn't showing signs of the pregnancy, but her stomach felt like it was beyond swollen and cramped inside

"I want the truth."

"And I'd like some clothes… and food… and water…" Delilah could feel her body begging for nutrients and something to sustain the thirst in her throat. "Please?" She looked up, begging with her eyes.

Ulquiorra slightly narrowed his eyes. "Woman, I will get the truth from you." Ulquiorra turned around, walking to the door.

"You're going to kill me. You're going to let them kill me." Ulquiorra turned as he reached the door

"What are you talking about?"

"Grace said that as soon as my child is born you planned on killing me."

Ulquiorra didn't respond, just walked out the room, leaving her naked.

Delilah slowly swung her legs to the side of the bed, letting them dangle for a moment. Slowly, with courage, She slipped off the bed, letting her toes, then the pads of her feet touch the cold floor. Her legs sent a quiver up to her body. _I can do this._ Delilah let the rest of her weight rest on the soles of her feet. Taking a step forward, he body lunged, falling to the ground with a thud.

 _Has it been that long since I've walked?_

Delilah picked herself up, crawling instead to the outer wall. Delilah rested her hand against it. Letting the anger build inside her, she looked at the wall, shooting off a large cero, blasting the wall open. The sunlight hit her, blinding her. Losing her balance, Delilah tumbled forward. Just as she was about to completely fall out of the hole she had just created, a rough hand grabbed her, stopping her momentum, pulling her sharply by the ankle back into the room.

"You should be more careful." Delilah's entire body froze. Her body lay belly down, her hands still outside the hole. "You could have easily died, plummeting from this height."

"What do you want?"

"To finish our game. Didn't I tell you I'd be back?" Aizen grabbed her leg, roughly turning her over, throwing clothes in her face. "Get dressed. Your body is provocative like that and I can't think clearly seeing your naked body." Aizen's eyes gleamed.

Delilah was still frozen.

Aizen tilted his head slightly. "Unless you _want_ to be naked in my company with my hands all over your body." He took a step towards her

"No." Her voice barely muttered. Was it really her own?

I'll give you a few. And I think you'll appreciate the choice of clothing I brought you. Not at all what Ulquiorra was going to bring you. Godawful dress." Aizen waved a memory from the air, turning his back. "Well, you gunna get dressed or not?"

"Leave." Her voice trembled

"No."

"Please." She couldn't move with him so close to her

"There's a restroom right over there." He pointed to the right. "Change in there."

"I… Can't walk. My legs won't support my weight." She admitted, embarrassed.

Aizen let out a loud and aggravated sight, quickly turning around and picking her up by the arm, one hand gripping her waist. His hand rested on her hip bone. His grip wasn't harsh, just tight, but he quickly brought her to the bed, sitting her down.

He was between her legs, his hands now resting on her thighs. His thumb lightly caressed her skin on the inner thighs. Looking down, he let out a strangled moan

"Put on your clothes." He repeated, turning his back. "Before I decide to take you." He added. No laughter or mockery in his tone.

She could sense it. It vibrated off him. His intentions less than honorable.

Delilah quickly sifted through the clothes he gave her. "No underwear?"

Aizen reached in his pocket, pulling out a small piece of cloth, throwing it backwards.

"A th… A thong? You expect me to wear a thong?" She glared at his back

"Or you can be naked, and you know what happens when your body is exposed. It's like no one can resist you." Aizen trailed off. "You have a nice body."

"Pervert." Delilah looked down at the Blue laced thong he had thrown at her. Slipping her feet into the holes, she quickly moved it up to her thighs, quickly coming to a realization.

"Fuck." She whispered to herself.

"What's wrong now?" Aizen's tone was less than courteous

"I… Um…" She certainly wasn't going to remind him that she couldn't stand, but she didn't want his hands on her. Delilah scooted to the edge of the bed, as much as she could without falling off, scooting her panties up as much as they could go. _Just a little further…_

With a slight movement, she fell off the bed, A hand quickly broke her fall. A soft gentle touch. She knew who it was

"Leave." Ulquiorra's voice was a demand, and Aizen obeyed immediately. "Stand, woman."

"I can't. It's like my legs are jelly."

Ulquiorra stood her up. "Hold on to my shoulders." He looked her straight in her eyes.

Delilah did as asked, her body trembled beneath her. Ulquiorra's hands grazed her rear, taking hold of the panties that were at the bottom of her buttocks. Slowly and sensually he pulled them up over her rear, never taking his eyes off hers. His hands trailed around to the front, fixing it as well.

Her breath had hitched. Her body yearned for his touch but she didn't understand why. Why him?

Ulquiorra backed her to the bed slowly. "Don't sit. Grab the shorts." Delilah's hand searched beside her, never taking her eyes off his. "Tsk!" His movement was fast and the shorts were in his hand. Ulquiorra bent down, putting her feet through the holes, one at a time, allowing his fingers to trail her body as he pulled them up over her body. How could he make her feel so bare and exposed when he was putting clothes on her instead of the opposite way around?

She could feel the heat radiating off her body, her face beginning to flush. He had not stood up. His face now directly in front of her mound, his nose lightly brushed it.

"Ah!" Delilah let out a small gasp.

Ulquiorra looked up at her, focusing on her eyes, blowing gently against the only barrier between him and her skin. Another gasp escaped her mouth, and her body began to tremble. Her grip on his shoulders became harder as she tried to keep her legs from caving in. Ulquiorra pulled the shorts over her rear, his mouth making contact with her pelvic bone. His breath was warm, his touch was resonating through the entirety of her body. She began to dig her nails into his shoulder

"Please, stop." She whimpered. A mix between agony and pleasure

His lips stopped on her navel, giving a slow, seductive lick

Delilah hadn't realized she was panting with anticipation. She looked down at him, afraid. Afraid of him, afraid to want him, afraid of what he would do to her. "Please." Her voice hoarse, her eyes begging him to stop. His hands on her hips forced her onto the bed, her legs open, his body quick to make its way in between.

"I can't resist you." He breathed into her ear. "I told you. You are a forbidden fruit. And now that I've had a taste of it, it consumes me. I want you, here, now, always." He nipped her neck as his hands ran up her back. The sensation alone drove her crazy.

"Ul…Quiorra…" Her hand reached out touching his bare chest, trying to push him away, but his strength was far greater than hers. "P-please. You broke your promise to me." His mouth paused on her throat. Her chest was heaving.

His grip on her grew tighter, her breast lightly brushed against his skin. His lips lightly caressed their way up her jaw. His erection pressed against her

"WE had a deal." She felt dizzy with lust, his touch had her senses in a frenzy.

His lips brushed her ear as he pulled her tighter still so her body was completely against his. "We did, but you forget, you didn't do as I asked." His body became rougher against hers. His member pressing into her mound. Her breath hitched as she felt it throbbing, almost as if it were asking for entrance.

"Yes I did." She whimpered.

His right hand trailed up her back, reaching the nape of her neck, suddenly and violently he pulled her head back by her hair at the base of her neck, earning a loud, painful gasp.

"I swear, Woman. I will f-"

"I have no need to explain what I did. I did as you asked while adding my own curveball." Delilah looked at the ceiling, since that's the only place she could look.

"Explain."

"I can't reverse her hollow. You were stupid to ask that. It's an integral part of who she is. I would never want to change what makes her who she is. But I reversed the fertility in her abdomen."

"Lies." Ulquiorra tilted her head back down so she was looking directly in her eyes.

"I'm not lying. I did. But I mixed my blood with hers, and put a protection spell on her abdomen."

"You did what?" His hands grew tighter in her hair

"AH!" She winced in pain

Ulquiorra waited for a response.

"I felt like I was protecting her, I didn't want what's happening to me to happen to her too." Delilah tore her eyes from his

"What type of protection could you cast upon her womb?"

"One where she cannot procreate with anything that is even remotely part Hollow." Delilah felt the anger vibrating through his hands, his body. "She can still have a future, have children someday. But not by a hollow or anything with Hollow genes." Delilah's voice began to shake. Her body ached from how hard his embrace was on her. "Please let me go. You're hurting me." She couldn't keep her voice from shaking.

Ulquiorra released her, his eyes wandering down her shivering body. "Put the rest of your clothes on. Your bare body is tempting me to take you right now. I would not hesitate but currently you are in no state to bare me. You are weak and need strength. You will accompany me outside." Ulquiorra looked to the left where she had made a hole in the wall. "Seems you are just like your mother." His tone almost sounded like he was fond of her, like a memory was playing through his head. But he was quick to shake it off.

Delilah was quick to reach beside her. The only article of clothing left was a white coat, almost like his, but with no collar. It contained only three buttons. The neck like plunged dangerously to her breasts. The three buttons only synched the fabric together enough to keep her breasts from falling out. The rest of her stomach was exposed. The white coat fell past her short black shorts. The shorts had barely covered her rear.

Ulquiorra took her hand, pulling her off the bed and against his chest. "Let's go." His pace was quick, giving her no choice but to practically sprit behind him awkwardly. He jumped out the hole, pulling her body along with his.

She let out a shriek as she fell. "Santen Kesshun! I reject!" She screamed out as they neared the ground, the shield breaking the impact. The shield only protecting her.

Just a few feet of the ground, the shield dissipated. Delilah fell to her knees in the hot sand. "You trying to kill me?" She looked up, her heart pounded in her ears

"Not yet." Ulquiorra slowly walked away. She knew what he meant. She needed to follow him.

"Where are we going?" She called out after him

"To feed you what you are craving," Ulquiorra paused, his hands in his pockets.

Delilah slowly stood, her legs wavering.

"Maybe you would be better in your Hollow form." Ulquiorra suggested

It wasn't really a suggestion, but an order.

"Roar," She looked at Ulquiorra, "Pantera." Her transformation slightly painful. Ulquiorra's eyes had widened.

Delilah growled at his expression. Her instincts had become more sharp, more clear. "I can sense them." She lifted her nose, and before Ulquiorra had a chance to reply she was gone like a streak of lightening. She stopped at the edge of an indention in the sand. The smell was coming from… Beneath her?" She took a few steps in. her paws began to sink into the sand, it was consuming her. She looked up, Ulquiorra had appeared, her eyes frightened as she tried to resist against the sand.

"Calm down and sink. I'll follow behind you shortly."

The sand now was at her throat. In an instant, it had sucked her down like a bottomless pit.

She felt like she had been falling for a good while when she finally saw it, the ground was coming at her quickly. Delilah braced herself, making a graceful drop, landing softly onto her soft pads, springing from her position, running into what seemed to be a forest beneath the sand. She sensed one nearby. A hollow. She wanted it, she wanted its blood, she had to devour it.

She heard the roar of the Hollow, it didn't stand a chance. Her body moved lightning fast. The predatory instincts kicked in. The hollow had barely begun to turn as she pierced into its Hierro with her teeth, tearing a chunk from its arm. The hollow let out a loud cry. Delilah licked her chomps, as she had already devoured what she had taken. Her body had never felt so alive.

The chunk she had taken had quickly formed back. The hollow was pissed, charging for her. Delilah emitted a low growl, lowering her chest to the ground, suddenly leaping into the air, her jaw now clenched its throat, tearing into it mercilessly. But she did not stop until she had completely devoured it.

A small branch fell behind her, making her turn in a defensive position, baring her teeth.

"My, what a monstrous appetite. Are you satisfied?"

"No." Her eyes glowered at him. Her instincts were now set on him. She wanted his blood, she wanted him dead.

"Don't even think about it. I would kill you in an instant." His strode past her casually. "Besides, if you kill me now, you'll never get out of here. You'll be hunted by Menos. You'll die." He kept walking. "Or maybe you'll survive long enough to give birth down here. But then they would be helpless and would be diminished the moment you left them to feed." He stopped, turning towards her partially. "So what's it going to be. Are you still interested in killing me, here and now?"

"Killing you? Absolutely." She snarled. "But not here."

"Very well. Go have your fun. I'll wait here. You'll know how to find me." Ulquiorra leaned against a tree.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Because they need it. Can you not sense the energy it gave not only you, but them?"

She had felt it, an energy that zipped through her entire being. Like it reverberated through her soul and back.

"You're just going to let me run off down here?"

"There's really nowhere you can go. I can sense you. I have no problem letting you wander freely here. Go ahead and feast until your thirst is quenched. I'll be here. Unless you need me."

"No, I don't need you. I haven't needed you since I was five. When you walked out on us." Delilah glared at him with hatred, running off, remembering she could not kill him down here.

Ulquiorra leaned back against the tree, closing his eyes, listening to her roar and the horrid screams the Hollows had unleashed as she devoured them. After a while he opened his eyes. He no longer heard her nor the Hollows. Putting his hands in his pockets, he set off to find Delilah.

Disintegrating a few Hollows on his way, he had finally found her, in her normal form, curled at the base of a tree, passed out. Ulquiorra swiftly picked her up, letting her head rest on his chest.

"They're coming." Her voice whispered in her sleep. "They're coming." Her voice more hushed as she turned into Ulquiorra's chest, burying her face. "they're com… ing…" Her voice trailed off

(*)

"Well don't you think that was _slightly_ stupid of you, Ulquiorra?" Grimmjow was furious about something

"No. It worked. Can you not see it in her?"

"So, tell me, who is it that's coming?" His voice was agitated

"She didn't say. Just that 'They're Coming'." Ulquiorra had been pacing back and forth. "I don't sense them trying to emerge, but they are beginning to grow restless in there. I showed you what I saw. They're almost ready. It's almost time."

"How is it that her natural form does now show, but her adjucas clearly shows how far she is? She's about to pop!" Grimmjow was by her side. He gently caressed her cheek. "She's amazing." His voice had heeded to a sweet fondness.

"Grimmjow, do you think, maybe, her birthing may be like Lilith's?"

"Huh?" He was confused

"She had to have us there, pouring our spiritual pressure into her to keep her from dying. She had to use her hollow to put her back together after Grace had come out in complete hollow form. It's safe to say she'll be giving birth to small hollows. I wonder what they'll be like, what they'll look like."

"I can guarantee, it will be like she and I."

"We've never seen a female Panther. We've never had one. How do we know what to expect?"

"You've got to be fucking kidding me, Ulquiorra. You went this far and never thought this step through?"

"We, Grimmjow. We went this far." Ulquiorra painfully reminded him

"but it's your fault, Ulquiorra." Delilah's voice made both men stop. "It's all your fault."

"Delilah?" Grimmjow looked down at her

"Dad, it wasn't your fault, what you did to me. It's Ulquiorra's fault." She opened her eyes, staring at him, trying to get him to understand. Her hand reached his. It was resting on her chin.

"Be clear woman." Ulquiorra shot her a warning

"Aizen told me what you made him do. And it wouldn't surprise me at all that you had Aizen persuade Grimmjow to come into my bed, taking me without knowledge of who I was." Delilah sat up. "And you pulled his body off me. You just wanted his seed to be mixed with Nnoitra's. And yours." Delilah's voice was calm for once. "I hope you understand what you've done. One half Panther, one quarter Demon, one quarter Shinigami."

"That's a lot to accuse me of, Woman." Ulquiorra took a few steps closer. Grimmjow stepped in front of her.

"It makes sense." He glared at Ulquiorra

"Delilah, who are 'They'?" Ulquiorra changed the subject

"What do you mean?" She tilted her head in confusion, looking through the hold in her father's abdomen

"When I carried you while you were sleeping. You said-"

"…'They're coming'…" Delilah gasped, smiling, beaming. "Are they really?" She asked out loud

"Who the Fuck are _THEY_ Delilah?" Grimmjow looked back at her over his shoulder

Something stirred inside her. Hope. Happiness.

"Wipe that fucking grin off your face and answer me!" Grimmjow demanded.

Delilah could barely contain her enthusiasm. "Can't you feel it? Didn't you feel it?" Her eyes lit up.

Grimmjow's face dropped as he looked at Ulquiorra. "HOW THE FUCK DID THIS HAPPEN?!" Grimmjow roared at Ulquiorra. "HOW?" He clenched his fists, seething. "How did YOU not sense their presence?!"

Grimmjow turned around, grabbing Delilah harshly. "When? How?" His eyes were fierce, the intent to kill radiated from him

"Dad stop! You're hurting me!" Delilah tried pushing his hand off her arm, but his grip was too tight, sure to leave a bruise.

"Then you had better answer me or so help me." He growled

"I'm not afraid of you." Delilah stared at him

"Wrong answer!" Grimmjow yanked her up violently, throwing her at Ulquiorra, "Go ahead. Do whatever you want to that wretch." He glared icily at Delilah

"Dad…" Her voice hesitated, unsure. "No." Ulquiorra grabbed her arms tightly behind her. "Dad, please, no." Her voice was pained. "Don't. Not like this, not him. Don't leave me with him." She begged him, she begged him with her life. Grimmjow did not heed, walking to the door. "Daddy, no." She was frightened. "DADDY NO!" She screamed out, tears stinging as they fell down her face. Grimmjow only paused momentarily to look back at her before leaving her. Her knees buckled beneath her.

Ulquiorra let her go, allowing her to fall the rest of the way to the floor.

"When?"

Delilah put her hand over her chest. It felt like it was breaking, being ripped in half.

"I know you can hear me. Do not repeatedly ignore me. I tire of your child like games."

"Grimm…Jow…" She whispered his name painfully. Her tears blinding her vision. "Don't leave me too." She whispered. The pain seared through her body.

Ulquiorra pulled her up to her feet pinning her to a wall. His hands holding her wrists tightly, his body pinning hers. "When, Woman."

"I have a name, and it isn't Woman or Flower." Delilah rested her head against the wall

"You are trying my patience."

"Stop giving yourself typed of emotions, you're void and dull and uninteresting."

Just then she felt the hot electric current from his mouth to her skin

"Am i?"

"I don't know when. But I can tell you, they are closer than you would like to think." Her tone was bitter

"How close?" His body moved against hers, grinding his hips against hers.

Delilah let out a whimper. "Stop!"

"Do you want to kill me?" His teeth ran down her neck

"AH!" She bit her lip. Lust filled her body. She was exploding on the inside just from his touch.

"Go ahead, try." His lightly bit into her flesh.

"NGH!" She whimpered, her back arching from the wall

"What's wrong, _Delilah?_ " Her name rolled off his tongue seductively. She was beginning to melt into him.

"I… will… Kill you." She breathed out, panting. His lips caressed her jaw kissing softly to her ear

"Then you'd better hurry. Because Grace was right, I am going to kill you when they are born."

The blood seemed to have drained from her face. "No." She was in shock and disbelief. "You would take me from my babies? Have you not made others suffer enough? You took things from me. From Grace. From Kokoro and Abigail. You are a selfish monster that needs to be destroyed."

Ulquiorra's hand instantly moved to her throat, choking her. "Then come destroy me." He threw her across the room, but barely just missing the sword that was lunged at him.

"Uncle Ichigo!" Delilah's voice shook, no, her entire body shook.

Ulquiorra looked at Delilah. How had he not noticed their presence inside Las Noches?

"Ulquiorra." Ichigo sneered. "Time to finish where we started seventeen years ago!"


	10. Chapter Ten

**Chapter Ten**

"Delilah, go find Renji. He'll keep you safe. I have Ulquiorra covered." Ichigo never took his eyes off Ulquiorra.

"Thank you, Uncle Ichi."

Ichigo only nodded in response.

Delilah immediately ran off down the hall, unsure of where to go.

"If Renji and Uncle Ichigo are here…" Delilah paused in the hallway. "I wonder if Yumichika came too, or Grandpa Kenpachi." Delilah smiled to herself. It didn't matter as long as Ichigo was there. She was sure he could defeat Grimmjow and Ulquiorra

"Delilah." Hearing her name made her shiver.

"Shūhei." Delilah's voice was barely an audible whisper. She never turned to look at him

"Delilah?" His voice urged her. "Take my hand so we can go home."

"No." Her voice trembled. Her body was urging her to run, but her heart wanted her to stay

"What's wrong, Delilah?"

"I can't leave yet. I must see to the deaths of Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez and Ulquiorra Cifer… And Aizen."

"Then I will stay by your side and help you. Let me come with you."

"No." Her response was too quick.

"Do you not trust me?" Delilah turned around, the anguish that showed itself in his face made her feel worse than she thought she would

"No." She whispered as a tear fell from her eyes

"Why?"

"Because you swore if you came here, it would be to kill me." Delilah took a step back as he took one forward

"And you're afraid of me." Shuhei hung his head. "I'm sorry things went this far. But I'd like my wife back, the mother of our two incredible children. Please, Delilah. We need you. I need you." Shūhei ran his hand through his hair.

"Four incredible children." Delilah gulped.

"But you don't even look it."

"My Adjucas shows. They'll be here soon, Shu."

"I've been tormented every day that you've been gone. We had a plan, but where are you drawing the line?"

"The very end." Delilah took a few hesitant steps towards him

In an instant, she was in his arms, his lips on hers, gentle, desperate.

"I love you, Delilah Hisagi. Don't forget that for a moment, I've never stopped loving you." Shūhei rested his head on Delilah's shoulder, running his hands up her sides

"I love you, Shūhei Lee Hisagi." Delilah grinned. "There has never been a moment I wasn't sure of my feelings for you."

"ugh, how revolting. Please, save it for the seireitei." Yumichika passed both flipping his hair.

"You should be the one to find Grace. Save her. You're her father." Delilah gave him a stern look

"Where is Grace?"

"I… uh…" Delilah stammered momentarily. "I actually haven't seen her in like six weeks. They had me locked in a cell for that time. I saw her right before that."

Yumichika glared silently. "Lieutenant Hisagi, let's find Grace. We know Delilah is alive."

"I'll see you soon, Delilah." It was a promise she hoped he would keep. "I love you." He whispered against her lips, brushing the hair back from her face.

"The quicker you leave and find Grace, the sooner I can be in your arms. Go." Delilah looked down. She didn't have much time on her hands to do what needed to be done.

"One way or another, you are leaving here today, Delilah. This I will promise you." He lifted her chin, pulling her into a hard kiss.

When he broke contact he could see the tears pooling in her eyes.

"I know it hurts, but soon, very soon. You're going home."

"My home is wherever you are, Shu." Delilah let go of his arms. "Please be safe."

Shūhei quickly followed to catch up to Yumichika.

Delilah meandered the halls more slowly. Why had she not seen Harribel or Starrk? Where was Neliel? And why had Szayel not shown his face? Was Szayel someone that needed to die as Nnoitra did? Did his execution need to be as severe as Aizen or Ulquiorra's? Where the hell was Grace?

"Where do you think you're going?" Grimmjow's voice threw her out of her concentration

"Huh?" Delilah squinted, looking into the darkness of the shadows.

"You're not leaving. All the Shinigami that came to save you are going to die. The price is your life. Even they know what they're risking to come here."

"It isn't like last time, Dad. You don't have the numbers. You don't have the strength to take on all the Shinigami that came. They will win."

"What side are you on?" Grimmjow stepped out of the shadows, his fists clenched, a slow smile spread across his face

"I am Shinigami. I am on their side."

"Ha! Wrong. You are a hollow. You will be the reason they die. And you will be next as soon as you deliver those _things."_

"They aren't things. They are innocent children who were created to do harm to others. They shouldn't be subjugated to such things."

"You sound just like your mother!" Grimmjow snarled, his eyes narrowing as a dark expression crossed his face.

"What… You gunna take advantage of my body again like you did hers? You, Sir, really are an asshole." Delilah took a step back, but her step wasn't quick enough as Grimmjow charged her, his hand dealing a blow to her right cheek, sending her hurtling down the hallway.

"She knew that calling me an asshole was more of a turn on. Don't use it so loosely, Delilah." Grimmjow stood over her body, grasping her shoulders, pulling her up against the wall. "I'd like to make myself clear with you. I can rip you to pieces right here, right now, and not feel an ounce of remorse for killing you or those things you are breeding."

"But they are your children." Delilah whispered with wide eyes

"They have no place in this world or in the Seireitei. They should die."

"Then why all the effort to create them?" A tear slid down her cheek.

"Ulquiorra wanted you. He never wanted Grace. I never wanted you to come here."

"But I am here. And I have conceived your child. Ulquiorra's child… Nnoitra's child."

"He was falling for you, ya know? But Aizen got inside his head."

"And i… I killed him."

"He had it coming."

"You've been inside our daughter?" Lilith's tone was furious and her expression shocked.

"M-Mom?"

"Llith?" Grimmjow turned his back slightly

"Let go of my daughter, Grimmjow." If anger could be visible, it was indefinitely radiating off her.

Grimmjow dropped his arms to his side, letting Delilah fall to the floor. "So what will it be then, love?"

"A fight to the death seems to be in order." Lilith drew out her zanpakuto

"Are we really going to do this?" Grimmjow grinned, raising an eyebrow.

"You bet your ass we are. Delilah, I love you. Take care of Grimm."

"Mom…" Delilah whispered, eyes wide

"Already plan on dying?" Grimmjow laughed, drawing out his zanpakuto

"Not without you." Lilith's eyes sparkled. "Shall we?"

Grimmjow blasted a hole in the wall leading outside.

"Daddy, no!" Delilah yelped as Lilith and Grimmjow both took a leap out of the hole, blades crying out to each other. "NO!" She screamed out, watching in horror. For the first time in her life, her parents were fighting. And it wasn't just a normal fight. It was to the death. One of them was going to die

Delilah watched, minutes ticked by. One blow to another. A Captain, an Espada, Her mother, Her Father. Did it really have to go so far that she would lose a parent? Moments later she felt a rise in the air.

"Ready to end this?" Grimmjow yelled out

"Sakura No Shi, Baknai!"

"Grind, Pantera!"

 _No… their final form, their strongest form. This really will be the end._ "Please no." Delilah quietly sobbed

"Let's try out that cero of yours, Lilith." A mischievous Grin spread across Grimmjow's face

"It's just as powerful as your Grand Cero." A red and orange ball formed into her hand. "Are you ready to die?"

"I Love you."

"And I you."

"Delilah, we love you too." Their eyes never left each other. Grimmjow and Lilith dropped their Zanpakuto, closing on one another. Grimmjow Took a few strands of hair in his hands, fondly touching them. Liltih stood on her tioptoes, drawing him into a heated kiss

 _What?..._ then it happened, both of their ceros running through each other

"NO!" Delilah screamed, hurling herself out of the hole

"Delilah stop!" Somebody was holding her back.

"NO!" Her blood curdling scream pinged off the walls. "NO!"

"Delilah! Stop!" The voice was strained

"NO!" Her voice began to crack as she stared where her parents had momentarily been standing, fighting to the death, kissing, then killing each other. "N.. no." she whimpered

"Let her go, Lieutenant Abari." A familiar voice washed over her

Renji was slightly hesitant, but let her go. As he did Delilah quickly ran off.

"GRACE!" She screamed through the halls. "GRACE!" tears fell down her cheeks. "GODDAMNIT GRACE WHERE ARE YOU?!"

"God, What, Delilah?" Grace rounded the corner, anger filled her voice

"Mom and Dad." Delilah bit her lip, her voice trembling. "They're…"

"Just spit it out already. Stop being over dramatic."

"…Dead…" She barely whispered. "They're dead."

Grace's face immediately fell. "No. Not Mom." Grace took a step towards Delilah and her face was immediately twisted in agony.

"G-Grace?"

"You… Betrayed me?" Her voice was hoarse

"I… What?"

"Save yourself, Delilah." Grace dropped to her knees holding her chest, her hands slowly staining red

"NO! Not you too!" Delilah ran quickly to Grace stopping a few feet short. Aizen was a few feet behind her

"The will of Ulquiorra. You're going to die too, but not until those _things_ are out of you." Aizen retreated to the shadows, disappearing

"Grace!" Delilah got on her knees. "I won't let you die too. I can heal you."

"No." Grace gasped for air, her lungs were filling with blood. "Let me die or I'll resent you for as long as I live."

"I don't care if you resent me. I can't lose my sister. Half of our family will be gone. Let me heal you."

"No. Let me die! I want to die, 'Lilah."

"But… But why?"

"I died once as a newborn when Aizen killed me. Ever since then I have been a pawn in the game between Arrancar and Shinigami. I don't want to be on either side where I'm not wanted. Mom is gone. My father acts like I don't exist. Ulquiorra only wanted me for the sex. And Grimmjow really tried to save me. He never had sex with me, Delilah. He was the best father we could have ever had. Now let me die in peace, with honor, pride." Her voice became low, almost raged. "Let me go, please." She shut her eyes, falling to the floor.

"I love you, Grace."

"Love you too, Big sister." Her voice barely whispered as she breathed her last breath.

Delilah scooped Grace into her arms, holding her close to her chest, letting all of her sobs rack her body, crying, almost screaming in her pain of her losses.

"Well," Ulquiorra's voice sounded off the walls, "That's three down, and four to go. Five if you count Annabeth. Hmm, Abigail, Kokoro, Grimm, you and Annabeth are all that's left of your precious family."

"No, they are not. You're forgetting my Grandfather, Captain Kenpachi. Annabeth's father, Lieutenant Hisagi, my uncles Ayasegawa and Madrame, Captain Kuchiki, Lieutenant Abari, Lieutenant Hisagi, Ichigo, Orihime, Chad, Urahara, Gin Ichimaru, Rangiku. They are family. I have plenty of family, but what you have taken from me is precious and irreplaceable."

"Leave her. Let's go, Delilah. You have something of mine." Ulquiorra extended his hand.

"No." Her voice was soft and defiant

"I'm not asking and you don't have an option. She's dead."

"And you're next." Delilah gently lay Grace down on the floor, slow to stand.

"You aren't strong enough to kill me." Within moments Ulquiorra had Delilah pinned against a wall, His lips to her ear, his body pressed against hers. "You can't resist me sexually. I feel it every time we touch, I see it in your eyes, your body language. You want me too badly to kill me."

"You're underestimating me."

"Am I?" Ulquiorra looked into her eyes. Her heartbeat pulsing faster made her chest rise and fall quicker.

"Yes." She whispered.

Ulquiorra pinned her hands above her head letting one hand take hold of her jaw. "I will have what's mine."

"I was never yours to have, Ulquiorra." A tear slid down her face. "You were supposed to be my father, someone who looked after me, protected me. Instead you took advantage of me, you took me, had me, used me, played me. You have no right to claim me or my children. My family is not yours. I extend that to Abigail and Kokoro. They are not your family, but mine."

"Let go of our sister." Abigail stood at the end of the hall, Kokoro at her side.

"And if I refuse?"

"You're going to die either way." Kokoro answered, his voice as monotone as Ulquiorra's

"Ichigo couldn't defeat me. What makes you think you two can?" He took his eyes off Delilah to look at his children

"WE aren't Ichigo Kurosaki." Kokoro took a step forward, "Would you like to see what we mean?"

"Ulquiorra, you bastard! Get your hands off my niece!" Ichigo shouted, his shihakusho in tatters.

"UNCLE ICHI!" Delilah's voice came out in a high pitch scream as Ulquiorra's hand began to crush her jaw and her wrists. "Santen Kesshun, I reject!" Ulquiorra was immediately repelled backwards, his body flying into the wall twenty feet away

Abigail lifted her arms, seeming to concentrate. "You are no father to me. I reject your existence." A whirlwind lifted Ulquiorra from the floor. He soon became enveloped in a spherical wind tunnel.

Kokoro lifted his hands, the same as Abigail. "You are a sick bastard who should have died a long time ago. Thank you for this life, but your time is over. I reject your existence." Water slowly enveloped the sphere of wind, penetrating it.

Delilah stepped forward.

"Why can't I use my resurrection?!"

"Are you afraid?"

"Of children? No. You won't succeed in killing me, you'll see. I will haunt your dreams, Delilah. I will not give in until I have what I want." By this point, the water has reached his chest. "I will be your undoing." A smirk fell across his face.

"Drown him, Kokoro." The water filled faster and Ulquiorra's body became quickly submerged, his eyes never leaving Delilah. "Hahanaru Shizen." Delilah lifted her hands, earth filled the sphere, first making mud, then hardening against the wind.

"Sister, are you ready?" Abigail's voice was calm, determined

"I… don't know. But what I do know is this needs to end. If you are ready, then I am too." Delilah hung her head, "I'm sorry, Ulquiorra, but this is my family. I can't… No, I won't let you destroy them too." Delilah looked up, a tear slid down her cheek. "Good bye." She whispered. A cero formed first in Delilah's palm, then Abigail and Kokoro. "Let's do this." Their ceros grew larger and all at once their cero left their hands. The sphere fell, and the cero incinerated it, leaving nothing behind but a few pieces of earth behind.

"Well then…" Ichigo scratched the back of his head, "I guess you guys have this."

"Indeed." Captain Kuchiki's voice reverberated through Delilah's body.

"CAPTAIN!" Delilah half sobbed joyfully, running to him, wrapping her arms around his body, sobbing into his chest.

"Delilah…"

"Shh, just let me." She cried out.

Captain Kuchiki's hand petted her hair, one arm holding her gently against him.

"Byakuya, growing soft, are you?" Ichigo joked

"Kurosaki?"

"Yeah?"

"Sai!" The Captain just stared at Ichigo as his arms flew behind his back. A small smile crossed his face. Just as quickly as it happened, he released him. "Not soft, Delilah is a part of my division."

"We still have unfinished business here. Aizen and Szayel- "

"No Delilah, you're going home. We're all going home and leaving this place behind."

"But you don't understand. Szayel and Aizen…"

"Suzuran Jaegerjaquez Hisagi, No."

Delilah pulled herself out of her captain's grip

"At least hear me out so history doesn't repeat itself."

"You have two minutes." Byakuya looked down at her.

"Szayel is still a genius scientist. Aizen can get inside my head. Ulquiorra will haunt me until I go insane. Szayel can bring Ulquiorra and Grimmjow back, in an altered way. If that happens, what Abigail, Kokoro and I just did… Grace, mom and dad's sacrifice will be in vain. Please. We have to find them and get rid of them."

"What about Starrk and Harribel? Are they not here as well?"

"They don't pose a threat. Neither does Neliel."

"I say leave them. They are children, Delilah. Let's go and stop giving excuses."

Her Captain turned, walking away, expecting her to follow.

"No."

"Excuse you?" He stopped in his tracks.

"You heard me. I said No." Her nails began to dig into her palms.

"Delilah," Ichigo was hesitant. "What do you suggest?"

"Kurosaki!" Captain Kuchiki scolded him, coldly. "Do not encourage her!"

"She is my niece. Besides, she should be heard, Byakuya. I agree that this should come to an end."

"Listen, this doesn't have to take long. If we go ahead and eliminate this problem, this more than potential threat, we save not only ourselves, but the Seireitei and the World of the Living. We put this to an end and we will never have need for a third war. We finish this now, we can live in peace. My family can be at peace. Please, can we end this while we are here?"

"What do you suggest, Delilah?" Hisagi's arms wrapped around her waist from behind. His lips gently brushed her shoulder.

"I have an idea of where Szayel is. And even if he isn't there, his lab should be turned upside down. It should be ripped apart, burnt to the ground. No lab means no way of resurrecting the dead, no new samples. The past stays where it is."

"And Aizen?" Renji propped himself against the wall.

"Leave that pompous boy to the three of us." Neliel, Harribel and Starrk rounded the corner. "Surely a teenager won't be so much trouble for the three of us to handle."

"Maybe, Delilah, instead of killing Szayel, you can use him in the Seireitei?" Starrk cocked his head to the side

"Why would we-," Delilah was cut off

"Because you have a scientist as well, and surely he could use a new specimen. Szayel is not full hollow. He is part human. Surely his… internal… things… would give your scientist something new to explore."

"You aren't going to kill Aizen." It wasn't a question. Delilah felt her heart sinking.

"Is there a reason he should die? What has he done to you?"

"If you won't kill him, I will! Someway, somehow, I will execute him."

Delilah abruptly flinging herself out of Hisagi's arms back down the corridor where her parents had died. New tears stung her eyes as she jumped out of the huge hole in the wall. Taking a true first breath of freedom, Delilah let out a loud scream. Lilith, Grimmjow, Grace, Ulquiorra. They had died. They were family. She loved each differently. She lost them. She would no longer have her Mother, a Captain, the person she looked up to most. She would no longer have her father. No more pancakes. She lost her annoying twin sister who she loved with al her heart. And there was Ulquiorra. There was something about him that attracted her. She loved him, not as a father, but someone who connected with her soul, more than Shūhei ever had.

Delilah ran past a few sand hills until she was sure she was far enough away from everybody. Closing her eyes, she focused, like Nnoitra had taught her to. Feeling the energy around her, she slowly opened her eyes and raised her hand. Taking a deep breath and exhaling, she made a line horizontally, opening a garaganta for the first time. Delilah smiled to herself, deviously. She knew she would be back to finish what they wouldn't.


End file.
